The End is Just the Beginning
by Everlark Queen
Summary: This is about Raven and the friends she makes as she discovers the history of her life. From her first day at Ever After High to the day she became known as the rebel. This is a fun filled hexciting book with a little romance on the side.
1. Once Upon A Thought

I do not own any rights to Ever After High at all!

Ever After High is a wonderlandiful place filled with people who can be themselves no matter what their family heritage is. It wasn't always like that though. Let me, Brooke Page daughter of the narrators, tell you the story of Ever After High.

Once upon a time...

Raven Queen: A Tale of a not-so-evil-future queen

Raven was in her room, packing. Tomorrow would be her first day at Ever After High. All of her friends (who were mostly relatives) went on to their schools or back to work, and she was now, once again alone. "Raven! Raven!" She was suddenly tackled to the ground by two little pie like, yet adorable 3 year-old twins. "Do you have to leave?" the first one said. "We're gonna miss you!" said the second one. They started to whimper and even Raven herself started felt a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "I'm going to miss you too," she said try her best to stay true to character. She needed to be a good role model for them and that meant staying strong. "I'm gonna miss you both so much, but you and me need to stay strong. It's not the end of the world I'll be back once freshman year is over and Dad is buying you guys mirror pads so we can keep in touch." "It's not the same!" they insisted. "Look guys, I don't want me to go any more than you do but I don't really have a choice. Do you think that I want to be feared, watch people glare at me like I just killed somebody, but school is important too. If I don't go who's gonna tutor you guys? I can't, I won't know anything to teach. The only thing I'll have to go on is a middle school education. Then nobody will give you treats when you read a whole fairytales by yourselves. Please, promise me you'll stay strong?" "We promise," they said through pouting lips. "Come on, I believe Daddy said something about pizza, sweets, popcorn, and soda movie night being today," she said in a successful attempt at cheering them up. "Yay!" they screamed as they ran down the 567 steps. She took a break from packing, what she needed now wasn't worrying about what was to come or what people thought of her, what she needed now was support and quality time with family like her feels like family baby brothers Butternut and Pie, people who could guide her until it was time. Her real family, like her father, the Good King.

Aww! That was so adorable! Sorry, sorry, narrators are supposed to observe and tell not talk about personal opinions. But, oh my fairy-godmother, that was the sweetest thing in storybook history, well except for Dexven, or Huntlynn, or Bunnystair, whoops, sorry, sorry heading off script here. Let's move on before I start to cry, oh jeez, Ever After doesn't need a chance of rain right now!

Dexter Charming: The Tale of an imperfect prince

Dexter was suppose to be perfect, key words are supposed to. He was athletic, yet clumsy, smart, but a little nerdy, sweet but couldn't woo a girl for his life and last and certainly most important he was the first Charming ever to wear glasses. Poor Dexter in his Father's household it was rules, rules, rules! Rule #2: Dexter is always second best. What a lame rule. Can anyone really help being second best or not. Because, his brother, Daring Charming's destiny is to become Apple White's, daughter of the fairest of them all, Snow White, husband. Rule #1: of the household is Daring is always best. And the worst part of all is that not only is it impossible to follow the third rule even without the other two but that with the other two it doesn't make any sense. Rule #3: all of the Charming family must be perfect. How can both he and Daring be best if he had to be second best. He continued to pack wishing that he could have been born a girl like his younger twin sister Darling. Sure there would be all the tea parties and boring damsel lectures but at least he didn't have to do stuff that would show all his imperfections. Unsure what his destiny was Dexter was trapped. What if he had to be imperfect in his story? What if he had to be the next beast in the story of beauty and the beast. Curses, life as a fairytale prince is non-fiction hard.

Cerise Hood: The Tale of a Lone Wolf Leader

"Are you two ready yet?" Red Riding Hood called from the kitchen. "Not even close!" Cerise Hood daughter of not-so-little anymore Red Riding Hood and her father who was professor at her new high school boarding school. Her father, if you're wonder (which you probably are), is Mr. Badwolf A.K.A, wait for it, the Big Bad Wolf! If you're wondering how that happened you should like totally read the story my dad narrated! The story, if you want to check it out, is called The Unfairest of Them All. She had finally won the packing race her and her father were having. "Ha, in your face! I beat you!" she exclaimed. Her sister Ramona Badwolf, know as the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf and secretly the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood jogged up the steps of the secret house they lived in during summers. "You didn't win, I finished packing over 2 hours ago. "C'mon Dad, hurry up," Cerise barked. "I am hurrying," he replied. "Hmm," Ramona started to tease, "maybe he's losing his touch." This comment really made him growl. He went double time not caring if how many blue collard shirts he was wrinkling. Meanwhile Ramona grabbed Cerise's arm and took her up to her room and locked the door behind them. "Cerise?" Ramona started. "Yeah sis?" Cerise asked. Suddenly she was pulled into a bone crushing pup hug. "I don't want to go to Ever After High, I don't want us to become enemies. If we sign the Storybook of Legends..." Cerise knew very well what was going to happen if they signed the Storybook of Legends. Once the pen touched the paper everything would change. She would be tricked by her sister, her sister would eat her own grandmother, she would be swallowed whole by her sister and eventually a huntsman would cut open her sister resulting in her losing her sister and the same exact thing would happen to her little brother who would be starting his first year of middle school this year who was also destined to follow in her fathers footsteps. "C'mon Ramona, we still have freshman year together. You heard headmaster Grimm. He said that this was are freedom year, we'll have a whole year to do out sisterhood bucket list. After that, I don't know, but a whole year is plenty of time to finish pranking that jerk..." Ramona finished her sentence for her. "Sparrow Hood." She started to laugh. Cerise was glad to see her smile, she joined in too. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Hey, get out of there you damsels, it sounds like a Jester broke in there. Mom says she needs you guys need to help her cook dinner. She said even if you two are a pack of wolves that you need at least a little decency!" he said. Cerise opened the door. "Are you sure you're not the one who said that? I mean it kinda sounded like something a little cub would say, you know don't think we don't know about your major celebrity crush on Apple White," Cerise said. "Yeah," Ramona joined in. "Wolfy if you don't watch what you call us we're gonna tell her personally. You know we have school with her for the next four years and counting!" "Yeah right! Cerise couldn't possibly tell her without blowing our secret and she wouldn't get anywhere near you if it was the last thing she'd do, and even if you could get near her she wouldn't believe a Badwolf on her life! Too bad!" he said giving a mocking Cerise signature wolf pup pout. He took off running down the hall. The girls sighed this was going to be a long year, and with that they sprinted down the halls and into their futures.

Phoenix Charming here. This was my first ever fanfiction and I'm taking it from wattpad to because this is the website that first got me into fanfiction. I've read a couple of other Ever After high stories and some of them are really good. If you liked this please comment in the review section and I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! 


	2. A Meet and Greet

Raven hopped out of the shower and threw on her robe. Today was the day she was starting at Ever After High. She striped her mannequin and pulled her lavender crop top jacket over her wet hair. Put on a neon blue pair of shorts, and black lace up stiletto ankle boots, a pair of silver stud earrings, bracelet and alexandrite gem necklace. She decided not to go too fancy for hair, she just put it into low curly pigtails and put on the only hot pink pair of matching bows she had thinking they would give a nicer impression (even if they had black skull centerpieces). Raven walked out of her room. The only makeup she was wearing was turquoise lipstick. Raven handed her bags to one of the guards to teleport to the limo zine waiting outside Book End. She skipped down the stairs hoping to give Cook's little three year olds an impression that everything would be alright. Hopping to the kitchen she helped Cook make breakfast and started on lunch. Eventually Cook asked Raven to go and babysit her sons. She played with them until it was time for breakfast. At breakfast Raven read her dad, Cook, Butternut, Pie, and the knights who were guarding the door all about the songs she's been writing this summer and then the portal opened she stepped through whimpering half because she missed her home the other half because mirror travel made her sick to her stomach. Flash, as she called her chauffeur, helped her into the limo. The old man chuckled as she stumbled into the long auto mobile. "I would have thought that you would have gotten used to mirror travel with all the trips you and my wife take to mall miss." he said. Raven who started to recover started, "You know, you don't have to call me miss. It's alright if you call me Raven." "It's not a matter if I have to, it's a matter of I want to. Your father has been one of the kindest rulers I've worked for and over the years you've shown me you are the kindest. Once you become queen, I don't care how evil you are, when I will always remember you as the 8 year old princess who offered, even when no one else, not even the great Apple White would help up an old chauffeur clean up an oil leak and risk ruining her favorite pretty little lavender ball gown. You earned my respect that day miss," he said. Flash stopped the car right around town square. "Miss, didn't you say that you wished people would listen to you sing?" "Yeah, what about it?" Raven asked. Flash pulled out a white silk hood and a copper can. He shoved the can in her hand, put the hood on her, pushed her out of the limo, closed the door and said she had to sing at least one song before he would let her back in. So for the sake of getting to school she started to sing her favorite song.

Like a bird that flies in the morning light

Or a butterfly in the spring

When your spirit rides on the wings of hope

You'll find your wings

Though you may not know where your gifts may lead

And it may not show at the start

When you live your dream

You'll find destiny is written in your heart

When she finished her song she heard a round of applause. She opened her eyes to see a crowd cheering and asking for an anchor, at least until one man recognized her and screamed, "Hey, isn't that the daughter of the Evil Queen?!" Another man shouted, "Hey, that is. That's Raven Queen daughter of the Evil Queen!" "Oh no," Raven muffled. This is exactly what she was afraid of, people started to run and scream, the whole town square was in a panic and all because she was just singing to them. "She probably cursed us with her singing!" "She'll kill us all!" "She was hypnotizing us!" "Run!" Soon there was only one person left. A girl about her age, a blond with sky blue highlights and a soft pink dress. "Hi, I heard you sing. You have a beautiful voice," she said. "Yeah right. Sure you do." Raven remarked. "No, seriously, your voice is wicked awesome." Raven for a minute panicked. What if she had accidently brainwashed somebody. "You didn't brainwash me. Besides even if you wanted to, you couldn't do it with that song. It's from the story Princess and the Pauper, it's one of my favorites. You sound just like Arica." Raven exhaled. "Thanks. It's one of my favorites too, one of the very few stories with a girl doing the action and the adventure," she said. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My name's Darling Charming." "Hi, my name's Raven Queen."

Darling hopped out of the shower. Put on lotion, perfumed herself, slipped into her silver accent soft pink dress, placed a white rose in her perfect, naturally curly hair, pinned on her silver jewelry and put on her pure silver high healed boots. She gracefully glided down the steps of the damsel tower she slept in to protect her from love struck boys. A guard escorted her to breakfast. After eating she and her two brothers, Dexter and Daring Charming, were guided to the carriage. All three of them were starting freshman year at the boarding school their father attended called Ever After High. She and Dexter talked about the Robin Hood book they were reading together while Daring admired himself in the mirror. They stopped in front of a dress shop apparently named after their uncle, Lance Charming, A Charming Lance for a Charming Dance: Noble clothes for Noble people. Their mother insisted that they hadn't packed enough and they had to buy at least two more outfits by the time they got there; even if they had packed 12 suitcases each. Darling finished shopping early. She had bought a light yellow dress, a hot pink leather jacket, a neon green skirt and a neon blue blouse, she didn't bother to buy shoes, she had two jumbo suitcases packed full of them. The minute she stepped out of the store she heard a melodious high alto voice singing one of her favorite songs of all time.

Though you may not know where your gifts may lead

And it may not show at the start

When you live you dream you'll find destiny

Is written in your heart

She followed the source of the sound. Someone then screamed hey isn't that the daughter of the Evil Queen and things went down south from there. Soon she was the only one other than the girl herself left. She didn't look evil more like depressed that people stereotyped her for something she wasn't because of what her mother did. Darling knew all about that. At first Raven seemed hesitant to talk to her but she started to open up to her. Then they talked and sung a whole aria about what is was like to be a damsel in distress and a future Evil Queen.

Raven Queen: Here's what it's like to be a future evil queen

If I'd like to be so sweet and kind my mom would make me pay

And I have to clean up after myself and the mess's a giant wait

It's yuck and blah and still I get a spotless fragrant room

But in my head I'm back in bed snuggled up and sleeping late.

Darling: Really?

Raven: Really. But it's alright I was used to it. And you?

Darling: Well...

Raven: Well?

Darling: If I want some eggs I ring the bell and the maid comes rushing in it

And she serves them on a silver tray and she brings a cookie tin

And while I eat, she rubs my feet and strolling minstrels play

But I'd rather be in my library reading science books all day.

Raven: I'm just like you

Darling: You are?

Raven: You're just like me

There's somewhere else we'd rather be

Somewhere that's ours

Somewhere that dreams come true, yes I am a girl like you

You'd never think that it was so

But now I've met you and I know

It's plain as day sure as the sky is blue

That I am a girl like you

Little did they know that her two brothers were watching her and the strange girl's little musical. Dexter was confused but not in the same way as Daring. His stomach was fluttering and he felt a little bit heated. The strange he was thinking about wasn't the same, no. Why was his heart pounding, his head was spinning just by looking at her. Why? He snapped out of his thought and tuned back in to his sister's conversation.

Darling: You use to work for Charming Lances for A Charming dance? That shop's named after my uncle

Raven:Yep. I made the one your wearing.

Darling: You made this? The design looks so complicated!

Raven: Oh, but it isn't really. First I choose a fabric from the rack

And I pin the patter down

And I stitch it in the front and back and it turns into a gown.

Darling: I wear the gown without my crown and dance around my room

Both: And imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar groom

Darling: But I'd never let my mother know I wouldn't want to disappoint her.

Raven: I completely understand what you're going through. Also my mom was kind of scary when she was angry

The two girls laughed and laughed until...

Darling: I'm just like you

Raven :I think that's true

Darling: Your just like me

Raven: Yes I can see

Both: We take responsibility

Darling: We carry through

Raven: We carry through

Both: Do what we need to do

Yes I am a girl like

Not until they heard a king sized cheer did the girls realize the 12 giant feet sized crowd that had gathered round to listen to them sing. This crowd included three of the most popular princess know from Ever After to Neverland, even some of the crowd of Wonderland knew these girls. Apple White, daughter of Snow White, Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, and Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella were standing in the mist of them, and all three recognized the two. Darling, they had seen somewhere on nearly every single teen magazine there was and Raven well they have been in the same schools with each other they were little chapters. Apple was ecstatic about seeing her fairytale villain. Raven was suddenly tackled by a bone crushing hug. "Raven! You're going to Ever After High too?" she asked. Assuming that was the only reason she was at Book End. She released a corner to suffocating Raven. "Oh you're going to love it!" she exclaimed. "I hear that they have the best EVIL teachers ever after!" Raven was once again scrunched. Who knew this princess was so strong. Raven hung her head in defeated, Apple currently held the record for people who story stereotype other fairytales. Darling laughed, Raven sighed. Both of them knew that this future evil queen would have a long year. 


	3. Hats, Lumber, and Misfits

If you want to know the tunes to the songs they were all in the movie Barbie Princess and the Pauper. Second I do realize that in the original fairytale that it was Prince and the Pauper but I wanted this to be a fanfiction about awesomely empowered girls.

The students of Ever After High saw the limo zine with the crown crest and it was like an immediate trigger to fall flat on their faces. The minute Raven stepped out of the limo zine it was like the switch had turned off. No more cheers. Some had realized it was the daughter of the Evil Queen and fled screaming, some just thought it was a snoopy rich kid and had got up and went back to whatever after they were doing before, others were still convinced by the painting of a blue crown on the long automobile that she was a princess and they didn't really care to find out what kind. Raven herself was startled, nobody has done something like this since the first day of nursery rhyme school where all the boys were trying to get her to be their girlfriend, especially Sparrow Hood. "Um, you guys can, ahem, stand up now. I don't really need any applause, cause I didn't really do anything," she said. One of the recognizers that was running around in circles stopped in his tracks. "And what do you mean by yet," he said. "I didn't say yet," Raven said a confused look plastered on her face. "Yeah, but I know you were thinking it." All of a sudden the boy started to pant like a dog. Raven rolled her eyes and Flash helped her slowly back away from the hater. Her and flash were carrying the luggage to the room 515 she was supposed to be rooming with someone named Cedar Wood, she was the daughter of Pinocchio. Great I guess I have to deal with haters and a liar. Raven accidently bumped into someone. The bags of luggage flew open; one suitcase full of clothes on her head and all her homemade songbooks and sketchbooks on the girl. Raven threw the suitcase off of herself and rushed to help the girl up. The girl although didn't seem too pleased of Raven's assistance. "Oh my fairy-godmother I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" The girl just said what ever whipped her black and lavender ponytail in her face. "Who do you think you are! All you commoners think you can do whatever after you would like. But guess what here at Ever After High you scum stay back!" she said. "Duchess Swan, daughter of the Swan Queen is gracious, beautiful, talented, sweet, kind, yet also as stubborn as a mother-goose who wants breadcrumbs." Everyone had turned to watch this epic battle. (Well more of a bully fest) Too bad for the student that what they saw isn't what they wanted, they wanted to see this swan princess pick on the weaker, too bad cause Raven wasn't the weaker. Raven could feel herself getting hot, not from fear or embarrassment but she could feel the anger bursting inside her until it was outside too. Raven's magic was kicking in, purple flames burst from her hands and hair, winds were forming on campus and Raven couldn't hear anything but insults. One of her tornados ended up inside of the school and would've hit her if a boy hadn't jumped in and pushed her out of the way. His glasses had knocked off and then it happened, everything was getting blurry, she fell to her knees, all she could see was blue and then, lights out. Raven could finally feel her eyelids getting lighter. The boy had his glasses back on and was fanning her awake, then she realized that it was one of the boys to had taken Darling back to her carriage. It must have been her brother. "Oh, jeez, what happened?" she asked with a minor headache keeping her from comprehending. Apple had ran into the hall and rushed over to Raven. "Oh, Raven, I just heard what happened! I am so proud of you!" she beamed. "Proud of me? What did I do? What happened? Where am I" she asked. "Don't worry Raven, you lost control of your magic but it's alright now. The only thing you did was prove this young man to be a hero," Flash said. Flash had picked Raven up Koala style and used some of his magic to put the contents back in the suitcases. "She'll be fine, this has happened before, she just needs some rest," he said. "Oh this is amazing," Apple frizzed. "Raven, did something evil. This is the first time I've ever seen her evil. This will surely guarantee my happily ever after!" Flash stopped. "Your Majesty Apple White, I have been working for this little miss for years and I assure you that every time something like this has happened she cannot stand herself for days and she apologizes to everyone 14 times each, even if it didn't hurt that person or anyone for that matter."

Cedar Wood had been teleported to the gate ways of Ever After High all she heard was running and screaming and all she saw was tornados everywhere. Cedar thought about what would happen if she got swept up by one of the tornados and all it took for her to rush inside was the thought of her being swept up by one and all her limbs being torn off of her base. She ran in to see a boy in a black white and blue clothes sweep a girl that was on fire out of the way of a small tornado. The girl for an unknown reason passed out and a butler carried her towards the girls dorms carrying suitcases. Cedar was scared, she decided the safest place in this wacko school was in her dorm room until she found out who she was rooming with. The girl that was on fire before was her room mate. She was beginning to test the intelligence of the staff here. She went over to the girl her head was in her arms and she could see the tears dripping down her knees. Cedar felt so bad for the girl. "Hi, my name is Cedar Wood." "I am so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to do it honest. I just lost control of my powers, if I knew I was going to get so upset I would have left. I thought I could control it but I can't. I'm so, so, sorry!" Cedar felt so bad for her. She must have started the fire, she couldn't stand herself and it obviously an accident. The girl must not have been able to control her magical powers just like her. A wizardess who couldn't control her magic and a Wood who couldn't lie. "Both of us are misfits," Cedar said. Raven looked up. "What?" She asked. "I said we're both misfits, neither of us can control the magic that's inside of us. Isn't it weird that you're a wizardess that can't control her spells and that I'm a future Pinnocchio that cannot tell a lie?" Cedar said. "Look Cedar, taunting me with lies isn't going to help anything." "I'm not taunting, I really cannot tell a lie, that's why history of tall tales is going to be my second least favorite class, next to wood shop. All those saws and axes." She shuddered. "Wait you really can't tell a lie." Raven decided it was time to test her theory. "Alright, I'll play along. If you can't tell a lie who is the most famous princess in the land?" Raven knew she knew she was a princess; one of her few nice tiaras out of all 862 evil tiaras was sitting on her desk." "Well I think that it would either be a tie between Raven Queen and Apple White." Raven knew it and she was about to cut her off until she heard what was said next. "In every town I've visited so far I've heard something about their moms the Evil Queen and Snow White. Snow White is a gracious ruler, with so many talents, she's beautiful, and smart, and kind, and she cares about her daughter. Which is also why I feel sorta bad for the Evil Queen's daughter," Cedar looked around then she spotted Raven's family portrait. "I feel bad for the Evil Queen's daughter, I feel bad for you." Raven knew that she knew she was a princess she just didn't know she knew which princess. "How did you...? I didn't... but..." she stuttered. "Your family portrait's on the back wall," Cedar said. "Oh, so I suppose your gonna run and scream now," "No, you seem like a fun person to hang out with, and I can tell that if you cared about being evil you wouldn't have apologized to me when I walked in. We're both misfits in the eyes of our story, but both of us aren't really half bad. So can we be misfit besties?" "Perfect imperfections and all," Raven answered. Cedar smiled. "C'mon my imperfect friend lunch is exactly 2 minutes away."

Madeline Hatter hopped upside down on her hands outside the her father's tea shop. Yes it was true 6 years ago Madeline had to flee from Wonderland due to the fact that the Evil Queen had cursed the world and the fact that the people of Ever After weren't mad was down right depressing but she wouldn't let that drag her spirits. She entered the school of Ever After High. Where she spent an hour talking to invisible people (who just so happened to be my mom and dad) and, how this was possible I have no idea, was playing a whole book ball game by herself. At last she went to her dorm room, opened it with the key that somehow managed to get hooked on her earring, and pulled her luggage out of her hat of many things. Her new roommate, Darling Charming, was watching her pull 2 feet tall luggage out of a hat that wasn't even the size of her palm and although she tried not to show it she was very curious in how she had done that. "Hello, my name is Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter of Wonderland, but you can call me Maddie. Want to take a tour through my hat of many things?" The door was still open people were watching and snickering at the girl because she was mad. Darling wanted so badly to scold them but Rule #4 of the household and beyond restrained her. Rule #4: until she becomes a powerful queen a princess must hold her tongue. Darling instead got up from her four poster bed to close the door but when she peeped her head through the crack she saw a mob of love struck boys heading strait for her. Darling sighed. It was one of the many downfalls of being a Charming princess. She slammed the door, locked it, and sent her brothers an emergency hext, but knowing Daring he wouldn't check an emergency hext from her until an hour or so due to the fact that he still thinks that for a "damsel in distress" an emergency hext would mean that she chipped a nail or something. Darling also knew that without Daring there would be know way those boys would leave, they would probably start bullying Dexter or something. Darling decided to take Maddie up on her offer, after all she wouldn't be able to leave her dorm for at least an hour and thirty minutes and she was curious. Darling and Maddie had so much fun together until the alarm clock inside her hat vibrated while they were standing on top of it. "Oh, looks like it's lunch time! Hooray!" Maddie cheered. She grabbed Darling's hand, jumped off the alarm clock and into a mirror and somehow the miraculously ended up inside the castleteria and Maddie's hat was on her head. Darling laughed, if you could get that kind of stuff from Wonderland that was exactly the place she wanted to explore. Maddie wanted to sit with Raven, the girl she met in the town square earlier, and a girl who was made out of wood who Darling guessed was the daughter of Pinocchio Cedar Wood who she had heard so much about on the MirrorNet. Darling wanted to sit with the girls too and was about to until Apple sprinted up to them. "Darling you want to sit with us princesses?" she asked. "Oh, um actually, I was going to sit with these girls today," Darling said. Apple seemed to have just taken notice to Raven, Cedar and Maddie. "Oh, hi Raven. Um, aren't your new friends good? I know you want to be like your mom but honestly you shouldn't be corrupting other stories with evil like she did!" she scolded, but somehow it felt like she was talking about a new pair of shoes. Raven simply shrugged and went back to eating her sandwich. "Thanks for asking me Apple but I was going to sit with them today, maybe next time," she said, but Apple wasn't having it. "Oh, but we were going to have so much fun talking about our fairytales princes, what wonderful accomplishments out mothers made, you know princess stuff like that. Oh, come on just for today." "Well, I, um..." Apple didn't even wait for a legitimate response. "Ooh, yay! Oh, Raven want to sit with us too? I mean you technically are a royal!" Raven didn't even notice Darling in the background silently begging for help. "Ooh, Apple I really can't sit with you today, I was talking with Cedar about how to help conquer her fear of woodshop tools and as much as I would love to talk about my fairytale good king, even if I'm not ready for him, I really can't today, sorry." "Oh it's alright, maybe next time then," Apple said. And with that Apple dragged Darling across the room to the royals' table. Apple was trying to act like she was okay but Raven could hear the disappointment dripping in her voice which made her feel sort of guilty. But what made her feel even more horrible were the rejected looks on Cedar and Maddie's faces because they weren't invited at all. "Hey Apple doesn't mean to make you feel rejected. Apple just get's a little over hexited when it comes to fairy tale destiny that's all. I swear on every burned pretty pink dress I've ever worn, and that's a lot," she said. Cedar and Maddie cracked a smile. "Trust me, Apple isn't one fourth as good making you feel inferior as Blondie, it's sorta a reporter thing." They started to giggle. "I've heard goblins' and their burping contests and they aren't half as bad as when Blondie and Apple get talk happy, I should know I've been in school with them all my chapters," she said. "The goblins or Apple and Blondie?" Cedar asked. "Both!" Raven exclaimed. Soon the girls were all laughing so loudly and uncontrollably the whole castleteria stopped to stare. And that was the start of incredible, impossible to break bond between these friends forever after. 


	4. Time Goes On

School went on. For Raven that meant more and more Fairy Fails in her evil classes, for Darling that meant more boring Damsel in Distressing, for Cedar that meant nearly finishing the first step to conquering her fear of woodshop materials, for Maddie that meant working for her dad after school hanging out with her two BFFA's Cedar and Raven, and lots and lots of teacups.

Turns out that Apple's just for today turned into everyday and even though she wanted to Darling never had a chance to sit with the amazing, fun girls. Whenever she sat next to them, the table suddenly crowded with a bunch of princesses so she couldn't be herself. Only Darling, Raven and Maddie knew that Darling's real self wasn't princess perfect but would rather be battling dragons and sparing instead of reading dusty old books about the art of being a lady in waiting or doing ancient queenly rituals, BORING!

Raven had a lot more fun with Maddie and Cedar, and even though she was a future Evil Queen she was still technically she was still a princess which meant she still had to take Princessology. Too bad for Raven, her Princessology was Sparrow Hood's free period. All the time Sparrow would dump flowers she was allergic to on her when she was practicing curtsying or when they were outside studying nature he and his merry men would "coincidently" be playing bookball. Raven would be out cold at least 10 times a month. Good thing that her prince charming was out in hero training when Sparrow nearly killed her one day. Oh, that is so adorable, Raven has a prince charming! Oh, Brooke Page get a hold of yourself! Oh but they're so cute together! Uh! Let's just get back to the story! Anyway, Sparrow once almost hit Raven in the face with a bookball TROPHY made out of pure gold that was painted brown. If Dexter hadn't pushed Raven, who was dizzy from all the twirling practice, out of the way she probably would have been in one of those enchanted sleeps, you know the ones that last forever after. It isn't even halfway through the first semester and Dexter has already saved her at least 14 times... a week.

Cerise and Ramona have had a blast hanging out with each other (in secret). If anyone found out that they were the best of friends with the complication of sisterly arguments they would be in big bad trouble. If anyone found out they were SISTERS it would be OFF WITH THEIR HEADS (as Lizzie Hearts would put it)! Cerise and Ramona could be hexpelled, their dad could be fired for going against destiny, their little brother Badwolf II could be kicked out of sports and school, their whole family could be banished! No! The girls couldn't take a chance, for now it would settle for pranking their DISTANT cousin Sparrow Hood (who doesn't know he's Ramona's DISTANT relative emphasize on DISTANT), hiding secret stuffed wolf toys and his favorite bacon flavored candy, and hoping that nobody finds out.

Briar Beauty was one of the most hyper princesses at Ever After High. Briar was a core party planner which was the only reason Royal Student Council was her favorite class. Briar unlike Apple wasn't the type to judge people based on their story although the two biggest Royals were her best friends, Apple White and Blondie Lockes. Briar always asked people who were big on creativity to help her with party themes, Royals or Commoners. Raven was the one "commoner" who really inspired her, she told people (that would stick around her) to be themselves as long as they could, and that's exactly what she intended to do. In fact Briar and Raven planned the biggest first year party of the year, it was called Rock and Royals. Raven made and recorded the music and Briar got some famous royal pop stars and even if they weren't royalty she found a way to get them to show up. Although Raven's favorite bands were there a lot of people, royals and commoners, threatened her not to come. Briar felt terrible about it, she knew that without Raven she couldn't pull it off and that Raven was one of the biggest music lovers in the whole school. Before Legacy Day in 2nd year Briar was going to make it up to Raven somehow. On other measures Briar was sorta the type of person to point out the hidden, she was sort of the matchmaker of the school. She could tell that Dexter liked Raven, that Daring and Apple didn't really have feelings for each other and everyone knew how Hopper felt about Briar. In short Briar is as nice as mice, but things are changing and Briar is starting to have to drift from her commoner bestie Raven Queen.

Poor Dexter Charming, life for was in the shadow of his brother Daring. His crush's best interest right now is living life to it's fullest, not boys! He can't even get Raven to give him one simple wave and he's to nervous to talk to her. Dexter was sure that the not-so evil princess thought he was full of himself like Daring and that she liked Daring way better than him. If it wasn't for his sister Darling, who although didn't notice his "girl trouble" could tell that destiny was giving him a hard time, he would probably be breaking down in his room which he shared with his over confident brother Daring.

Ashlynn Ella had a problem. She was crushing on one of the most popular men commoners. Sure he was popular, the problem was that she was a princess. As the daughter of Cinderella it was her duty to marry a prince. Her knight in shining armor couldn't be a huntsman especially since his destiny is to kill a wolf and a deer and she couldn't stand the sight of meat. Yes, Ashlynn knew what his destiny was, but she also knew that after a couple of weeks at Ever After High he gave up meat on account of all the animal friends he made. Ashlynn could tell that he had a giant sized heart and she wished that he was allowed to let her in it; after all she had already let him into hers.  



	5. Wish You Were Here Now

Raven sat in history of tall tales where Professor Jack B. Nimble was telling the story of their grandparents generation. Indeed he was only in the generation of their parents but he took the week off studying them and also went back in time to see them. Jack B. Nimble had finished talking about Apple's grandparents, Cherry White and Great King, and was about to go onto Raven's grandparents when Blank Page by Tailor Quick rung from her bookbag. Raven quickly drew her mirrorpad out of her bookbag, trying to turn off her ringtone, until she saw that the cook twins were trying to contact her. "Raven would you please turn off your mirrorpad?" Professor Nimble asked. Raven wasn't ignoring Professor Nimble, she was just lost in thought. In her mind she was debating whether or not to decline the call. She was suddenly knocked right out of thought when the whole class screamed to get her attention. "What, I'm up!" she yelled. She looked around to see the concerned looks from Cedar, Maddie, Apple, Briar, Ashlynn, Holly O' Hair, and the Charming twins and snickers from the rest of her classmates. What luck Headmaster Grimm and Madam Baba Yaga, the school's hextreme faculty, just happened to walk in the moment she fell into her deep trance. "Ms. Queen! This is not the school you dose off in. What could possibly be more important on the MirrorNet than hearing about your very own hextremely important family history?" the headmaster grumbled. "Yes sir, sorry sir. It's just that..." she trailed off. "It's just that what?" Professor Nimble asked kindly. He walked over and took a look at the Mirrorpad. "Ah, a family call. Well, aren't you going to answer it?" he asked. "Huh?" Raven was confused, why would he allow her to answer it. Duchess abruptly butted into the conversation. "What are those, it looks like you oven exploded! If those are her brothers her brothers are way uglier than her ghost mom, too bad that she's uglier than them!" Duchess along with the rests of the class exploded with laughter. Raven could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her, this girl has been killing her spirits since the first day of school and Raven had had enough. Her blood was boiling, her hands and hair were once again catching on fire and Duchess could hear the winds forming outside and a small tornado growing larger underneath her feet. By Duchess and Raven's face every one knew that Duchess had gone way too far. Professor Jack B. Nimble knew hexactly what to do to calm her down. He reached for the mirrorpad and answered the call which immediately died down the winds and Raven could release her anger. The sight of the cook twins made her blood pressure lower and gave her a warm relieving feeling.

Professor Jack B. Nimble said that they could continue the history lecture tomorrow and that tall tales usually comes from a child's point of view and that a class mirrorchat might be an educational experience for the cook twins. They spent the rest of the class asking the two adorable toddlers questions, even Madam Yaga and Headmaster Grimm gave them a sweet compliment or two. Duchess was the only one who didn't have fun with the Q & A. She pondered how even though her and Raven were along the same lines of family loss and Raven was not only destined to be evil but has no happily ever after, and she was the most hated student to ever live that she was still content and happy with her life. Duchess looked around the class room to see that she was catching glares from Cedar, Maddie, Dexter, Darling, Briar, Ashlynn and Holly (who although didn't know Raven very well could tell she was a kind person). Duchess responded to the glares with a mirror of their faces and an added signature sneer.

Nobody believed the pie twins when they said that Raven was smart, sweet, generous and kind, instead they chose to believe that she had threatened or brainwashed them, but Raven didn't care her friends believed her and that was all that mattered to her. Cedar and Maddie had joined her. "Come on!" Maddie said, "my dad just added a new scone to the menu, lets go try it out!" The girls giggled and ran off. And that's the end of another chapter, stay tuned in to see what surprise awaits them next. 


	6. Wish Granted

3am. Raven sat at her window. She looked at Cedar who was still sleeping. Raven has missed the cook twins, Flash, and her dad so much. Yesterday's mirrorchat with the pie twins helped but she still felt a little empty. She wasn't really listening yesterday during class she didn't know what it was but there was something missing and she had a feeling that it had nothing to do with Flash, her dad, or the cook twins. She took a look in her mirror, the only one that she owned. She thought why is this the only mirror that I own. Raven knew what was missing, the mirror. Every one else hexcept her, her father, Headmaster Grimm, and Madam Yaga knew that she existed. Her mother was still alive, but not even up to a handful of people knew that. Rumors spread like fairy dust about how her mother "died", she was captured by Snow White who had her beheaded, she kidnapped Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and, Cinderella and Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga cast a death spell on her, Robin Hood had stabbed her in the heart with one of his arrows (Raven didn't even know how that one got in), but the truth was, Headmaster Grimm, Madam Yaga, and Giles Grimm (who Raven didn't know helped) captured her and trapped her behind one of her many mirrors. Raven only had one because she needed it, you know to do her hair and stuff. She didn't want to be a self- centered mirror gazer because Raven believed it was part of the reason her mother was driven to poison Snow White along with destiny, also it reminded her of her mother and she missed her mother a lot. She really didn't want to admit that she missed her though. Raven had not seen her mother since she was captured in fact Raven hadn't learned until the year before, on her 13th birthday that her mother was alive, even after knowing she wasn't allowed to see through the mirror and talk to her mother. The only reason she was allowed to know is because her father insisted that it wasn't right for a young child, let alone a girl, to have to believe a lie such as this. Raven to try her best and stop her parent sickness and decided it was best to go back to bed, maybe she would feel better in the morning.

Raven woke up to a melodious voice singing a high soprano version of Destiny. Raven immediately knew exactly who it was. Every morning the same high alto voice would sing some song every single day. Not that Raven didn't like her voice it's just that she didn't like to hear it all the time and if she was going to have to hear it that many times, Apple could at least sing a less pressuring song. Well now that she and Cedar were awake they decided to go help Hagatha make breakfast, at least it would help people cope with their stomachs.

Cedar and Raven made breakfast, lunch, and dinner to feed the entire student body (which was a lot). Cedar wanted to eat some of her famous vanilla almond cake and some cereal. Raven, for some reason, wasnt very hungry so she took a fruit bowl and some yogurt. Raven and Cedar were about to sit down when an announcement came on. "Good morning students," Headmaster Grimm bellowed from the mike speakers, "First of all, I hear that two fairy sweet girls have made us an edible lunch," Raven nearly choked on her strawberry with laughter hearing the cheers in the hallways, "Also the schedule has changed due to the fact that next week is parents week. Thank you that would be all." The girls lit up and at the same time watched people deflate. Raven couldn't hold in her laughter and gave gigantic giggle, but the part that made people stop and stare is when a liguid came out her nose since she still was drinking a water bottle.

Raven checked the school's mirror site for the new schedule, she went to all of her classes which were shortened down to ten minutes. She went to the assembly where Headmaster Grimm talked about how they were going to welcome their parents and that they had to do an amazing extravagant project to make them feel comfortable, for a grade. Raven knew exactly what she was going to do, time to put her musical talents to good use. After the assembly Headmaster Grimm pulled Raven aside and told her that starting next week she would have a yearly mirrorchat with her mom. Raven's wishes had been granted. 


	7. The Project Part 1

Raven woke up with sandman sand in her eyes. She hopped out of bed to see that Cedar wasn't in her bed which was strange because she never woke up at any time before 9:30am on Saturday. In the place of the young wooden girl was instead a pedicel of parchment.

Dear Raven,

I got up early and decided to go to my thinking tree to brainstorm some ideas for my parents week project. See you at breakfast.

Love your wooden puppet friend

Cedar

Raven read Cedar's edgy yet neat cursive handwriting scrawled in orange, folded it and went to take a shower. Meanwhile sitting by a tree Darling was drawing a new suit of armor design for the Hero Training teacher when Maddie skipped up to her. "Hey, Darling a few moments ago I was talking to the narrators and they were all like, 'a cupcake love of purple sweet and a heart of gold dented to silver with tweets of a coo-coo raven and a papa bear with a blue crown,' so I was like that's a hatastic idea," she exclaimed. Darling wasn't the least bit surprised by the strange outburst, after all, she was used to them (being roommates with the Mad Hatter's daughter was full of them.) "Riddilish alert!" she warned. "Whoopsy daisy, I'm just so used talking in riddilish with all of my wonderlandian friends. Now, the only ones I have left are Lizzie and Kitty. Man I miss wonderland all the wonderlandian craziness, but the worst part is, I can never see my best friends ever after again. I'm gonna miss Bunny and Alistair, and Mark March, Austin disappeared years ago we have no idea where he went but daddy and the rest of the not- board of wonderlandian education department think he's somewhere in this world." Maddie kind of lost Darling because she was talking so fast. "Maddie, what are you going on about?" she asked. "Oh right, I was thinking that for the project we could make up a singing group and ask Raven to be leader. It would be so amazing considering that Raven misses her family so much and she's been really nice to us. Raven has apologized to me at least a gazillion times, even though it isn't her fault that we're not in wonderland and she's tried every spell to send me back!" she pointed out. "That is true, Raven is really sweet, but she's so insecure, maybe this will give her a boost in confidence." They spent the morning discussing who they wanted to be in the group and their results were Briar, Cedar, Raven , and them. They found Cedar and Briar and got them to say yes, now all they needed now was Raven.

Raven was staring in her mirror verifying her appearance. Lavender long sleeved blouse and black skinny jeans with silvery leather boots and her hair put in to a long ponytail braid. The only makeup she decided to wear was a sparkly pink lip gloss which seemed to add color to the outfit. She grabbed her turquoise purse and black bookbag and ran down to breakfast. People found out she was one of the two girls who helped make the food yesterday so there were a lot of leftovers. She grabbed a slice of salted caramel cake and a homemade hocus latte. She was about take a bite of her cake when loud voices boomed from across the room. Hot pink, baby blue, lavender, and turquoise blurs zipped from across the hallway to in front of her. Maddie had to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Guys! Jeez! Don't scare me like that, I could've jumped from here to Neverland with that one." The girls snickered a bit. "Sorry Raven, it's just that Maddie had the most hexcellent idea!" Darling exclaimed. "Hex yeah!" Briar said in her usual hexcited voice, "We're making an off the page music group for our parents day project and we want you to be the leader!" Raven gave them all the 'are you serious?' look. "Is this some kind of a joke? You guys know how much your parents are going to HATE me! Maddie my mom cursed your home, Briar my mom poisoned your mom's best friend, Cedar remember what you told me, you know about what your dad believes my mom did, and Darling hanging out with a future evil queen your father would frown on such behavior. Don't you guys get it. You guy's parents would rather have you hang out with a dead carcas than me." "Actually we all found out by looking at my dad's photo album that all of our parents are friends with your dad, so all we need to do is tell them your following your dad's legacy!" Maddie pointed. "I don't know guys," Raven said hesitantly. "Oh come on, please!" they pleaded. After a couple of minutes Raven finally gave in. "Oh alright, jeez!" "Yay!" They exclaimed.

After 5th period of Princessology 101 Raven, Briar, and Darling when Apple and Blondie came running up to them, Blondie's camera at hand. "Hi there Briar, Darling," Blondie started trying her best to completely ignore Raven, "Apple and I are rounding up princesses to help us with our project! Want to join?" she asked in her usual bubbly voice. All three girls flinched knowing that Briar and Darling would have to decline their offer. "Sorry girls," Briar started. Darling finished her sentence for her. "We're kind of already doing a thing with Cedar, Maddie," she gestured to Raven, "and Raven." Raven gave a small wave and a nervous smile. "You can join, you know, if you guys want, but we already planned an idea," Raven offered. "No thanks," Apple said, "we had an idea too and we thought it was really good. Thanks anyway though." Apple gave them her usual sweet smile. Raven and Blondie tuned out at no and immediately went to a stare down. Well Blondie went to a stare down, Raven simply tuned out. Apple tried to drag Blondie away. "Well... see you guys later, come on Blondie." She yanked at Blondie Lockes arm, who was still still giving Raven the reporter death glare. Raven felt like shriveling up, why did everyone look at her like that? Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty? At this school it seemed more like guilty until proven, well... guilty.

Raven, Cedar, Maddie, Briar, and Darling were searching an underground library that Maddie had found the week before. There were tons of magical amulets and magic guides lying around, many of them having to do with looking into different times. Briar had finally found a magic book with a childhood time traveling spell. The girls plan was to make a music video and at the end put on a song Raven wrote called Still That Girl (original by Britt Nicole) while showing all of their fun filled memories, and even have a couple of music videos they made when they were just little chapters. The catch with the traveling spell was that the spell could only be chanted by a demon, any other creature who did so would be condemned to 80 years of catastophe, horrors, and curses. "Curses!" Briar pouted. "None of us are demons and there is no way I'm risking 80 years of my life. I've already got enough trouble with a hundred years of Zzz!" "I could give it a shot," Raven timidly offered. All the girls turned to Raven with confused looks plastered on their faces. "My grandpa was a half- demon, one-fourth human," she said. "What was the other one fourth?" Cedar asked. Raven thought about how her great-great grandfather illegally married a mermaid. Her mother told her that she could get captured for testing if people found out and made her swear on every pretty pink princess dress her father ever bought her that she would never tell anyone and Raven agreed. "Hello! Raven! You still in there buddy?" Maddie asked. "Earth to princess!" Darling alerted. Apparently Raven had cut herself off into deep thought. "Oh, sorry, guess I sorta blacked out," she said as her face turned crimson. "Oh, and, about my grandfather, I'm not really sure what he was, he disappeared years ago, he was suppose to come and see me the day I was born but he never showed." The part about him disappearing and never showing up to her birth was actually true though. "Ever since then my mom hated him. Hated him for never showing, for abandoning her. Daddy said that he was one of the only people she trusted and after that she didn't trust anyone, he said that it was the day that her dark heart got darker and part of the reason I don't have siblings. My mom wasn't really a how you would say, an open book. She was really closed on emotions and feelings, that's why I had to lean on my cousins, dad, and guards for support. Now that I'm in an enviroment like Ever After High the only thing I have to lean on, is you guys," she said. "Aww!" the girls cooed as the pulled Raven into a big group hug.

Aww super adorable! What would Raven do without her friends. I'm gonna go cry on Neverland now. BRB! *sniffles* 


	8. The Project Part 2

Okay people I'm back together Neverland is currently flooded but I'm sure the gingerbread police can handle it, hopefully without going to breadcrumbs

Okay people I'm back together Neverland is currently flooded but I'm sure the gingerbread police can handle it, hopefully without going to breadcrumbs. Okay so we're at the part right after the beautiful group hug and Raven is about to chant the spell.

"Ok here I go ahem

Travel back into the past

See your memories make them last

Watch your childhood unfold

Once your done go back from young to old

As Raven read the last line wind surrounded them. A blue gas turned into a tornado enveloping them from head to toe. The girls shrieked as they were sucked into the blue whirlpool. Sandman sand filled the air, they tried to stay awake but the weight on their eyelids grew to heavy. The last thing they did was hold each others hands, they saw their bodies glow a bright vibrant red and then nothing.

Cedar opened her eyes first thing she saw, cat fangs. "Ahh!" she shrieked until she realized that it was only Kitty, daughter of the Cheshire Cat. She thought that maybe Raven had read the wrong spell and accidently teleported the girls somewhere in the school until she looked around, this was no part of the school she had seen before. Soon the other girls had woken up. "Ooh, where are we?" Briar groaned. "I think we took a wrong turn or something," Raven groggily responded. "Kitty? What are you doing here?" Maddie asked. "Well I was looking for you, Lizzie and me wanted to do our project with you on Wonderland and I could use some of my Cheshire magic to send our mom's a picture or something, but I saw you guys and I guess my curiosity got the better of me," she said. "Could someone please tell me where we are?" Cedar asked. "Ooh! I have a tracker in my hat of many things!" Maddie said as she searched through her hat of many things and drew out a thing that looked more like a top hat with a bunny on it. Briar just wanted to know how she drew a hat almost the sized of her forearm out of a hat that is smaller than a Mirrorphone. "How did you just...?" "She does that, the hat's bigger on the inside than on the outside, it a wonderlandian thing," Raven answered. "Gotcha." "Ok, according to the tracker we are inside of our memory banks," Maddie said. "Wait shouldn't that mean we're in different places?" Raven asked. "Apparently, the spell helped us temporarily combine our memories, and the time traveling machine is a corner to the left in Darling's brain. Follow me!" Maddie exclaimed as she lead the girls to Darling's memory core. Kitty hopped in first, then Maddie, then Raven, then Cedar, then Briar, and then Darling. The girls toppled on top of each other as they looked around the dark room. Darling found some lanterns and matches and gave the girls one of each, but Cedar decided just to use her Mirrorphone considering she was afraid of fire.

The girls walked down a dark staircase. Raven screamed several times even though a future evil queen shouldn't be afraid of the bone rats growling under the staircase but it was one of the few fears, okay many fears, she couldn't overcome from her childhood. The girls had finally reached the last step and a row of yellow tiles were laid in front of them except for one baby blue one. Darling being the rather curious person she was decided to step on it and suddenly the girls were transported to the Charming castle. "Where are we?" Raven asked. "This is my old bedroom, but why are w-" she was cut off by the voice of a little girl. "Who are you?" she asked. They looked down to see a little girl with long, curly, blond, baby blue hair. "Who are you people?" she asked again. And Darling felt an immediate connection with her, she knew exactly who she was. "Hi, I'm you from the future and these are your future friends." Darling Jr. just confusedly stared at her. "Darling? Is everything all right up there?" another deeper little girl voice said. "Raven! You might want to come take a look at this." Raven was stunned to here her name. "Uh, I am looking at you and um... how do you know my name?" Suddenly a girl with pure ebony hair except for two strands of violet locks tied in her hair peeped her head into the door. She had icy blue eyes and an adorable heart melting smile. "Everything ok in here?" she asked. Raven felt an immediate connection with the girl the moment she saw her. "She's me from the past," Raven whimpered. "Good one Raven," Briar laughed. "Yeah, this girl only has two locks of purple hair and yours is mostly purple, and look at her eyes, those look more like blue to me not purple." Kitty added. "She is me somehow. I can feel it." Darling and Raven Jr. just stood there staring at their teenage versions and friends. The little girls looked a bit terrified. "Mom!" Darling Jr. called. "No! No, no, no! No! Don't call mom! PLEASE!" Darling pleaded. "Is everything okay up there sweetie?" Queen Charming called. Darling looked suspiciously at the girls and then calmed down. "Everything's fine mommy!" she called. The girls exhaled. "Ok, your us in the future, now tell what you're doing here," Darling Jr. said. "We actually came to film some stuff from our past and show them to our parents in the present," Darling responded. The girls turned to stare at the Ravens who were looking at each other curiously. Raven Jr. stopped for a second. "Dexter would you come up here for a minute? Pretty please with heart shaped cookies on top!" she asked. "Coming!" he called from across the hall. Dexter walked into the room and took Raven's hand. "Who are they?" Dexter Jr. asked. "Well, um, Dex, hon, don't freak out but this is me and my friends from the future," Raven Jr. responded. Raven's jaw dropped, watching him hold her hand. "Your telling him not to freak out? I am sitting here watching a guy I literally just met that is a Daring clone be called hon by my past self and your telling him not to freak out?!" Raven hollered. "Shh!" the girls quieted. "C'mon, it might be easier if we talk out in the tower," Raven Jr. said and she used her magic to teleport them up to the princess tower by the castle. "How did you use magic without blowing something up?" Raven asked. "Okay let me explain what's going on," Briar offered and young Dexter offered to tell them what was going on.

Okay to keep this story rolling I'm just going to tell you what happens. I know a narrator isn't suppose to get impatient but I'd rather tell you highlights than the details. Plus although it's adorable watching two five year olds make google eyes at each other we need to wrap up this part. Okay so basically Briar told them about the parents day project and their plan to show all their important childhood memories. Dexter Jr. told the girls that the reason her eyes and hair are those colors are because her powers are fully developed yet and as her powers grow her eyes will get darker and her hair will start turning purple. As for the holding hands and pet name things. Raven and Dexter are apparently friends in Nursery Rhyme school and decided to go steady even if they were basically toddlers. "How could I not remember something that important?" Raven asked herself. Dexter hopped onto the couch. "It's not your fault," he said. Raven sat on his lap, "Yeah, our dads said that they're gonna erase our memories of each other next week and transfer Dexter and Darling to a different school, Daring doesn't have to leave because he hasn't made friends with any 'bad' influences," she said. "Since we're leaving next week my mom said Raven could stay the week," said Darling Jr. "Oh," Raven sighed sadly. Briar, Kitty, Maddie, Cedar, and Darling snickered. "Ooh," they cooed. "Looks like someone has a crush, purrr," Kitty giggled. "Aww!" The other girls snickered. "What? I never said anything about liking anybody," she said using her hair to tried to hide her flushed pink face. "Right," Briar sarcastically mocked, "just like the big bad wolf didn't say anything about trying to eat Red's basket of sweet treats, or the witch mentioning stuffing Hansel and Gretel into an oven." "Oh!" the girls agreed. "She got you there Raven," Cedar pointed out. "Ok guys, as much as I love watching you guys taunt Raven about her crush on my brother but we need to get some memories," Darling said. "Do you mind if we take a couple of pictures of you guys?" Raven asked. "Don't mind at all," Raven Jr. answered,"We're going to need some great pictures to show people our childhood relationship when we get married someday." The girls cooed at the small, close and opposite couple. While Raven Jr. was bold and brave, Dexter Jr. was timid and bright red that Raven Jr. was close enough to his face that they could kiss. Raven Jr. noticed how flushed pink Raven was that her younger self and Dexter were so close. Raven Jr. decided it was time to take the messing up a notch and she pulled Dexter Jr. into a long passionate kiss, Raven fainted, on the other hand Darling Jr., Darling, Briar, Maddie, and Cedar thought the only thing more adorable than teenagers in love was toddlers in love, Kitty I have no idea what was going on in her head, I got all this info from my dad who got too scared to find out what was going on in there on account (I don't know how this is possible) her scratching him last time he tried. "Um, actually could we um not show the couple pictures in the project?" Raven asked. "Fine," Maddie grumped. The Jr. twins took most pictures together and some separate but because King and Queen Charming probably wouldn't approve of pictures Raven took hers separate.

The girls were done with the photos and videos of the little chapters but they couldn't find an exit to move onto the next girl. Until Maddie found a turquoise sun hat. "Nice hat baby Darling," she said. "First of all I'm almost six and second of all that's not my hat." "Well then whose hat is it?" she asked as she bent down to pick the hat up. The minute she touched it her, Raven, Kitty, Darling, Briar, and Cedar started to fade. "What's happening?" Raven asked dizzily. "I think we're moving on the next fairytale!" Briar managed to say. "Hold on to your crowns!" Darling said. In a couple of seconds they when from transparent to translucent to opaque, but now they were in an entirely different world. Maddie started to shake. "Hey Maddie, you okay?" Raven asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just the I'm having a shaking contest with little me up there." The girls turned to indeed see a young Madeline Hatter shaking herself on a tree. Maddie Jr. slid down the tree on account she shook the tree along with herself. "Hi, there big me!" she said. "Hi there little me!" "Hey, Maddie, sorry but I just noticed that Maddie Jr. has braces," Cedar blurted. The girls looked at the 8 or 9 year old girl. She had turquoise overalls with magenta spots and a magenta T-shirt with turquoise spots. Her had was frizzy and curly just like her older self except put into a ponytail, her socks were mismatched, one was orange with plaid strips and the other was white with teal polka dots, her shoes were pink with purple horizontal stripes on one foot and purple with green vertical stripes on the other. The sparkle in her eyes were nearly as bright as her electric green and blue braces. "Hi Maddie Jr. do you mind if we video you and a couple of your friends," Raven asked. "Sure BFFA in the future," she responded. Raven just sighed and shook her head they didn't really have time to be wondering how she knew so much. Maddie Jr. and the girls walked to the Mad House, Maddie's dad's old tea shop. "Daddy! Guess who I just found!" she said as she ran up and jumped on her father's back. "Ooh! A guessing game! Umm... just give me a minute. Your future friends whose names are Raven, Briar, Cedar, and Darling and an older version of your current friend Kitty!" he said. Raven, Briar, Cedar, and Darling stood staring at him in awe. "They are definitely related, that's for sure," Darling said. "Yep, they do that, it's not a wonderlandian thing it's just a Hatter thing," Kitty said. "O-K," Briar said still a little confused on what just happened. "Hi, Mr. Hatter," Kitty said as she walked up to give him a hug. "Well hello there, well when are we going to start on those videos and pictures?" he asked. The girls just looked at each other and shrugged. Kitty and Lizzie Jr. came in and they took a few poses and helped out with the videos. When they were done with all of Maddie's they each gave Mr. Hatter a hug. In the corner there was an orange wooden doll. Looks like it's time for you girls to move on to Cedar's story. "Yeah, I guess it is, bye Mr. Hatter," Briar said. "We had a lot a fun and promise we'll stop at your tea shop in Ever After," said Darling. "My tea shop in what now?" he said. The girls looked at each other with wondering faces, how could he know all the stuff he did and not know he's going to have to open another shop after the Evil Queen's rampage? "WAIT! The Evil Queen's going to rampage?" Wait, Mad Hatter? How can you hear me? I'm retelling the story? "I have no idea." Well could you not interrupt, I'm trying to tell a story here. "Ok, I won't interrupt." Thank you, now ahem,... "Hey, Brooke," argh! WHAT! "I was just gonna ask if Cedar was a little tot like Maddie Jr. or she's just the way she looks like now." I'm starting to see why mom and dad were annoyed with Maddie. If you can hear me than sit down and listen to the narration! "Great idea! Thanks Brooke!" Now can I continue with the story? "Mm hmm" Kitty Jr., Maddie Jr., Lizzie Jr., Raven, Kitty, Maddie, Darling, Cedar, and Briar stared at Mr. Hatter in horror as they watched Mr. Hatter talk to "air"; Maddie and Kitty could apparently only hear the narrators that were currently telling the story not the one's retelling the story. "Really?" Hatter! "Sorry" Yes! Maddie and Kitty could only hear the narrators currently narrating. In other news the girls were curious to whom he was talking to, the three Jr.'s said they would figure it out. Cedar picked up the doll and they were transported to Pinocchio and Geppetto's cabin. Where they saw Pinocchio painting on a wooden head. "Quick Cedar start filming." The girls hid behind a table. As they filmed Geppetto adding the bling to the body. Pinocchio screwed the head on. "Your new daughter looks beautiful, all you need to do now is to bring her to life," Geppetto said. "Did someone say bring to life," The blue fairy flew in. "Ooh, she's ready?" "Yep," Pinocchio answered. "And to think I'm about to become a grandfather." "Wait," Pinocchio said. "We're going to need to give her a name. How about Cedar, Cedar Wood?" "Perfect, oh we need some change, us color fairy's are always making liars how about one who can only tell the truth?" "Hmm, interesting thought," Geppetto said.

Adorable wooden girl

from dark to light

give this girl a simple life

from ready to steady

honest, smart, and passionate

heart never heavy

and gold at hand

from old to new and new to brand

bipidee bopidee boo

"Hello Cedar Wood, I am your father Pinocchio, I've carved you from scratch and this is your grandfather, Geppetto who carved me. One day you will be real just like me." They filmed Cedar, Geppetto, Pinocchio, and the Blue Fairy until the Blue Fairy took Geppetto and Pinocchio to the mall to buy Cedar some new dresses. The girls came out. "Hey, Cedar." Briar said. "So we just came to say hi to you this is you in one year," she said gesturing to Cedar. "Ok let's go bye." She looked around the house touching everything pink and purple since her and Raven were the only ones left. While she toughed almost everything including Cedar's tongue. Kitty, Raven, Cedar, Darling, and Maddie spent their time teaching the newly carved Cedar about the world. Right when Pinocchio, Geppetto and Pinocchio walked in the room with a bunch of new clothes for Cedar the girls started to fade. Briar had touched a bright hot pink sparkly cap Geppetto had bought for Cedar. And the girls were in Mother Goose's Nursery Rhyme school. They had saw Briar wearing all bling pretty princess dress, pink sparkly crown glasses, and a passion for fashion. She smirked as to all the boys even the preteens were drooling over the 4 year old that just walked into the room, her mother following close behind her. "Cedar start filming!" Maddie called.

They watched all the boys especially Hopper Croackington II flirt with her. The poor boys that were too old for nursery rhyme school. They sat there observing and filming, Raven and Darling took pictures, but Briar just couldn't help but keep staring at how adorable baby Hopper was. Nursery Rhyme school was almost over. Hopper wasn't really paying attention to the little princesses who were trying to get his attention but he kept looking back at forth between Briar and Briar Jr., Briar Jr. was the prettiest girl his age he's ever met., but then older Briar was the prettiest girl he'd ever met, to him they were different versions of the same person (which they were). Nursery Rhyme school was almost over. Then none other than the Evil Queen walked into the room. She walked up to terrified Mother Goose who nearly laid and egg she was so scared. "What c-can I-I d-do f-for y-you y-your majesty?" she asked. "Yes, I would like to enroll my daughter here, she'll be starting school here next month. She's only two 1/2 but she's quite intelligent," she said. "Y-yes, w-why we still h-have two spots open, m-make that one s-spot open," Mother Goose choppily responded. "Yes, I suppose," the Evil Queen said. "Well Tata you bumbling creation." Raven was so excited to see her mom she wasn't thinking. She ran up and tackled the EVIL Queen in a bear hug. "Mom!" That is until she finally realized what she was doing. "Um... sorry you just... um had a little dust on your... um... shoes! Yeah, you had a little dust on your shoes hi-hi. Okay, gotta go bye!" she gave a quick salute and ran back up to the girls who were dying of laughter. "Ha, ha, very funny," Raven grumped. "Hey, don't get mad at us we were just sitting... here," Maddie started. "Look at the Evil Queen's purse! It's glowing!" "Which means... all Raven has to do is touch it!" Briar shouted. All the little kids, Mother Goose, and the Evil Queen turned to stare at her. "Sorry guys!" she yelled. "Probably should have said that quieter," she whispered. The girls giggled. Raven creeped over behind the Evil Queen and tapped her purse. "What are you doing?" the Evil Queen screamed. Raven gulped. "Oh I am so going to curse you!" the Evil Queen shrieked. The girls started to fade and Raven started to run. "Ah! A little help here guys! Guys?" The girls would have helped hexcept they were dying of laughter. "C'mon!" she said trying to earn mercy. "You wouldn't hurt your own daughter would you?" she asked. "My daughter is at home probably being taught unicorn rainbow puke by her father!" she yelled. "Would you believe I'm your daughter from the future?" she cried but then immediately regretted it. "Is it just me or did she just get angrier?" she shouted. "She got angrier," the girls told her. And finally they completely faded. The girls found themselves in the air. "Ahh!" they screamed as the fell from the sky right through the roof of Ever After High and on top of none other than Headmaster Milton Grimm, during a school assembly. The girls immediately hopped off of their tall yet not cushy cushion. "Sorry Headmaster, I didn't know there was an assembly today," Raven said. "Of course there is how could you not..." he stopped when he got a good look at her face. "Ms. Queen? How? But your sitting in the front row," he said. "Headmaster are you okay?" Raven asked. Maddie tapped her shoulder and Darling turned her face to the front row where a girl that looked like her sat. "Maddie what time are we in?" she asked. "Um, Raven you might wanna take a look for yourself," she answered. "What, but that can't be!" Raven screamed. "Did that girl who looks just like me just get called Raven?" Raven's clone said. Darling looked at the girl sitting next to Raven's clone. She was clutching her arm and she looked just like Apple, hexcept for one thing, her hair was ebony black. "Guys," Darling said. "I think I know where we are." "We're in our in our parents generation!" Briar screamed.

All the girls shrieked as if they had just seen someone get killed in a horror movie. Talk about plot twist.

To be continued... 


	9. The Project Part 3

Flashback! Okay. So Maddie and Darling wanted to do Raven a favor so they persuaded Briar and Cedar to start a music group with them and got Raven to be the leader. Kitty apparently sneaked in with went to the underground library and where they found a spell to time travel to there time travel where they saw there past selves and made friends with them. They went through the childhood's of Darling, Cedar, Briar, and Maddie and were trying to get to Raven's but instead transported to their parents high school years and have shouted it to their whole parents generation. What's next time to find out.

"What do you mean by your parents generation?" Snow White finally grasped the courage to say. "Yeah. What do you mean?" the Evil Queen said as she stood up. "Wow!" Cedar said. "The Evil Queen's almost a whole head taller than Snow White." The entire room gasped. "Sorry, sorry, daughter of Pinocchio, can't really tell a lie." The room gasped once again. "Heh, probably shouldn't have let that one slip." "You're my daughter?" A young boy stood up. The only difference between him and Cedar was that he was a boy. They had the same brown wood, the same dark brown curly hair, the same overalls except his were blue and were shorts. They were replicas. "Ha, old Pinocchio has a little girl," mocked the boy who was sitting right next to him and Darling knew who it was immediately he even sounded like Daring. "Hey!" she called. "Don't laugh at him! I'm your daughter!" "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked. "Nope," Briar said. "Not a chance, this is Raven Queen daughter of the Evil Queen, Darling Charming daughter of King Charming, Cedar Wood daughter of Pinocchio, Kitty Cheshire daughter of the Cheshire Cat, Madeline Hatter Daughter of the Mad Hatter, and I am princess Briar Rose Beauty daughter of the one and only Sleeping Beauty." she said. The room fell silent with the mention of her mother's name. "The what with the who now?" one of the boys in the crowd sung shredding at his guitar. "Nobody's heard of my mother yet, she must not have woken from her enchanted sleep yet." Briar whispered to herself just as a younger version of father walked holding the hand of her replica. "Headmaster Grimm, I've fulfilled my destiny! I was traveling with my father last week and I found a maiden sleeping in a tower I was climbing covered in thorns so I kissed her and she woke up. Incredible right? Oh, and I also found her, bring her in boys!" Two large guards brought in the Dark fairy. She looked like she was their age. "It was my destiny to curse her, I didn't want to honest," she said. The girls looked back an forth between the students and the Dark Fairy. "Why are you still a teenager, shouldn't you be you know over a hundred or something?" Raven finally asked. "Well, um yeah, funny story, while I was cursing Sleeping Beauty to prick her finger I accidently pricked mine and fell asleep a little bit before her, so... yeah." "Okay, well I don't think you've had your full education's so why don't you finish your teenage years at Ever After High?" the Evil Queen. "Wicked cool," "Sound's great," they said. "Is it just me or does the Evil Queen seem a lot nicer than she sounded back there?" Kitty asked. "Would you please stop calling me "the Evil Queen"? It's getting annoying. If you want to call me something call me Evie, Evie daughter of the Great King and the Dark Queen." "Yay, my mom's not evil in the past!" Raven shouted so loud that her voice echoed through the halls and she started to bounce. "What is she doing?" Briar asked. "Don't ask me," Cedar said. "She's happy," said Red Riding Hood who mysteriously appeared behind Kitty. "MEOW!" Kitty shrieked and hopped into Darling's arms. Darling gave an annoyed low and she just nervously smiled. Her butt landed on the ground once Darling decided to release her arms. "I'm the best friend of her mother. And Evie does the same exact thing when she's really happy," she said. "Where did you come from?" Kitty interrogated. "Umm well," the senior shot a nervous glance at the new teacher Mr. Badwolf who changed to his Wolf form in order to cover up his beet red face. "What is that any of your business?" she glared. "Jeez, just asking," Kitty said. "Jeez Red, what's your deal? asked Evie. "It's nothing," she said. "You know we're best friends and that you can tell us anything," said Snow. "I said it's nothing," Red responded angrily. "And anyway if there was something going on, which there isn't, I won't have time to tell you because it's time for band rehearsal." Red grabbed her portable DJ table and tossed Evie's guitar to her. Raven finally stopped bouncing. "Do you mind if we tag along?" she asked. "Not at all," Snow said.  
(White Flag-Sabrina Carpenter)  
Take, take it all away

Save my heart for another day

I'm up late on the telephone

And I'm all alone with a dial tone

Wait, wait till the sun is up

Drown my dreams in a coffee cup

Palms out wanna beg for help

But I'm way too proud

Never giving up

Oh, something's gotta happen

Something's gotta give and somethings got to break

I know someday it's gonna happen

Someday it's gonna give can't always be this way

And if the riptide comes get me

Pull me under it won't upset me I'll go down

I'll throw the white flag of surrender

Knock me down not forever just for now

Give, give everything I got

Out of reach but I'll take a shot

Kick rocks in the parking lot

Feel like giving up, but I'll never stop

Run, run running like a fool

Never win if you never lose

Find hope and a little truth

Gonna learn new tricks, gotta jump new hoops

Oh, something's gotta happen

Something's gotta give and something's got to break

I know someday it's gonna happen

Someday it's gonna give can't always be this way

And if the riptide comes to get me

Pulls me under it won't upset me

I'll go down

I'll throw the white flag of surrender

Knock me down not forever just for now

Not forever just for now

Not forever just for now

Not forever, not forever, not forever, won't stay down

Repeat 2x

And if the riptide comes to get me,

pulls me under, it won't upset me

I'll go down

I'll throw the white flag of surrender

Knock me down not forever just for now

Repeat 2x

Raven knew exactly what her song was talking about. Her mother was the obvious author of the song. Her and Raven really were alike, both of them felt trapped in their story, both of them wanted out, both of them couldn't get out, and both of them felt as though they could fulfill their destiny and then kill the evil. "Wicked awesome rehearsal guys." Red said. "Speaking of wicked awesome, Evie did you finish the outfits?" Snow asked. "Yeah, you know if you didn't than we would have to where our old outfits and they were so last performance?" Red added. "Guys, don't worry I've totally got it under control, I finished the outfits two days ago and if you ask me they look spelltacular." Evie pulled the outfits out of her large dark crown pink print bag. Red's outfit had a stylish grey hood with cerise accents, the boot's were fake faux wolf fur and leather, the dress was hot pink with a skull design on it, and she was suppose to wear a black headband with a pink skull wearing a bow. Snow's looked a bit school uniform like, it a red plaid shirt and a white plaid skirt with skull accents, her ankle boots were pure white the same exact color of her skin so that the only thing that could make you tell they were boots was the red bows tied onto them, and a headband with there word BOSS written on it. Last but definitely most hexcitingly spelltacular was Evie's outfit. It was a long sleeve black see through blouse with a silver crop top tank top underneath, long lavender skinny jeans with gold accents, her sandals were pure silver with black bows on them, her sparkly neon blue jean vest was had the word LEADING PRINCESS scrawled across the back in electric lime, and to top it all off two hot pink, skull centerpiece bows. "Wow," The girls stared in awe at the beautiful outfits. "You designed those?" Raven asked. "Yep, and made them from scratch," Evie said. "Girl, you've got some skills there," Briar said. Evie was about to thank her when the bookball coach picked her up koala style. "You, bet she's got skill," he said kissing her. "Ew, gross," Snow remarked, "Dad if your going to kiss my BFFA you could at least have the decency not to do it in front of me or our guests," she said gesturing to the girls. "Ew is right your all sweaty, why do you always have to kiss me when you come back from bookball practice? Now go take a shower and I'll give you a big smooch when you done, got it?" she laughed. "Yeah, yeah I got it," he said putting her down. He also kissed Raven on the cheek and she pushed him away. "Hey! What was that for?" she said blushing bright red because he looked like Dexter with black hair tamed hair and no glasses. "Just in case I got the wrong girl, you know, well see you later high powered hotties." The girls couldn't find the object to transport them to Raven's childhood so they stayed the night. Raven and Cedar stayed with Evie and Red, Briar and Kitty stayed with the Cheshire Cat and Sleeping Beauty who moved in, and Maddie and Darling got to stay in the boys rooms since their dads' were roommates.

The next day the girls gave their parents interviews. "Evie Queen. What is it like to be dating your best friends father?" Cedar asked. "It is wicked cool, he's so smart and sweet well not that smart but when he leaves and says to us by sweetie, princess and you can never tell whose the sweetie and whose the princess. Ooh, ooh and it's awesome to torture Snow about it, I'm always telling her that's no way to talk to your future mother in law." "He's too old for you," Snow called from the corner of the room. "He's only ten years older!" she called back. "She's just jealous," Evie said into the mirrorpad.

"Snow White. How is it to have your best friend date your dad?" Cedar asked. "Creepy the only word I've got for you is creepy," she said. "You're just jealous!" Evie shouted from across the room. "Am not, creepy" she shot back. "Are too, and not creepy!" Evie responded. Snow skidded across the room in pursuit of the "daddy stealer" who ran away the minute she saw the fire in her eyes.

"Red, is it strange to be best friends with the daughter of a dark Queen?" Cedar asked. "No, not really. I hang out with her all the time, her, Badwolf, White, Charming, mostly my girlfriends and all the boys on campus, even if some of the boys happen to be teachers."

"Raven how is it to notice that you've met both your parents and your Snow Whites sister. "It's pretty cool and- wait say what now?" "Technically, since in the future your mom's gonna marry Snow's dad she becomes Snow's stepmother and she's your mother your stepsisters and your Apple's step aunt." Raven groaned. "Oh, I hate logic!"

At 7:00pm the girls went to the red violets concert. The Red Violets featured Evie Violet Queen, Snow Cerise White, and Red Faux Hood. The girls were a hit, the place was a full house so Raven, Cedar, Maddie, Kitty, Briar and Darling had to get backstage tickets and it was incredible. Snow drummed, Evie played the guitar, and Red was DJ. Towards the end of the concert they started dancing while the Pied Piper DJed. Raven's favorite were Too Much they did with the help of the book ball boys. Swag it out, which they did in the crowd, and everyone's favorite a recorded solo video Evie did with some back up dancers, replay.

The girls went to there dorms. Raven was exhausted, which is probably the reason she didn't notice her inflatable bed was glowing so she crashed on it. The girls even though they were in separate dorms knew just what happened. "Raven!" They all screamed. "Sorry!" she moaned. They said goodbye to their teenage parents just before they ended up in the front row of an airing. A music video, lead star... Raven Ebony Queen. 


	10. The Project Part 4

The video was incredibly detailed, Raven was dancing she looked like a professional, she was a professional. Her and her cousins were dancing on her latest official music video a cover of Fancy by Story Azalea. She was standing backstage watching her video unfold. The girls got up from their seats to go and talk to Raven Jr. while the video was rolling. "Hello, Raven," Darling started. "Hello, um what's brings you to my uncle's studio? Need to buy some CD's or equipment? They're over there." Raven Jr. said. "No, actually we came to talk to you," Raven said. "You see I'm you in the future from your first year at Ever After High." "Hehe. That's funny, anyway the gift shops over there, you know if you need it," Raven said and she was about to walk away hexcept Briar stopped her. "It isn't a joke. Look whether you believe us or not, we need some footage about you for an A," she said. "You're serious?" she asked. When the girls nodded their heads, Raven Jr. gave them what looked like a photo album. "That book has all the funny, sweet, and cool parts of my life. The day before my mom died, she told me if she Ever saw someone that told me that they were an older version of me to give them this, that they would probably need it. She also said to give you a kiss for her and this. A hat that had a pink rose, a purple feather, a brown cricket, a blue sword, and a lavender smile, it started to glow a piercing bright red. The pre-teen Raven gave Raven a kiss on the cheek and handed the hat to her, but she didn't fade. "Um, Raven, shouldn't something, you know, actually happen?" Briar asked. "WAIT!" Maddie shrieked. The narrator said something about the symbols on the hat. Look, they're all of our symbols so we probably should all touch it!" "Great idea Maddie!" Kitty said. "Worth a shot," Darling said. The girls surrounded the large top hat, all grabbing the rim. The hat started to glow then it's color faded till it was a pure Snow color. The girls body faded until they were completely gone. The girls found themselves in a pitch black room. "Guys? Guy, are you there?" Raven called. "Yeah we're here," Darling shouted back. "Raven try using your magic to give us a little light!" Cedar said. "Okay," she answered, and tried her best to cast a simple glowing spell. The girls could now only see each other. They linked arms and kept falling into the bottomless black pit. The tighter the girls held onto each other the faster they fell, until they started to glow bright yellow. They held on tighter and tighter with every yard they fell, and they glowed brighter and brighter until they glowed so bright they shield each others eyes in order to keep themselves from growing blind. After a couple hours of falling down the vantablack hole the girls all blacked out.

Kitty opened her eyes to see Cedar, Raven, Maddie, Darling, and Briar passed out around her. It was night time, the moon was out and the stars were glistening they were in the enchanted forest. The girls woke up to hear there names being called. "Darling! Kitty! Raven! Briar! Cedar! Where are you guys?!" Flashlights were shining in their faces. Raven yawned. "Jeez, what happened, I feel like a milkshake that was over shaked," she said. They all heard a high pitched scream. "Guys look, there they are, I found them," Apple squealed as she ran down the hill. She was soon followed by Hopper, Dexter, Daring, Lizzie, Blondie, Ashlynn, Mr. Badwolf, Madam Yaga, and Headmaster Grimm. "Girls! Where in Ever After have you been?!" the Headmaster bellowed. "We have been looking for you for two days!" yelled Madam Yaga. "You must have a good explanation for running away like this!" Mr. Badwolf grumped. "Well," Headmaster Grimm said tapping his foot, "we're waiting," he glared. "Actually," Kitty said, "I don't know what happened." "Me neither," Briar said. "Don't remember a thing," Raven said. "Did we go somewhere?" Maddie asked. "I cannot tell a lie and this has got to be one of the most confusing situations I've ever been in," said Cedar. "Blondie Lockes here with the latest news on the disappearing girls. We found them here in the enchanted forest and none of them can remember a lick of what happened," she walked up to Raven. "Raven Queen do you think this could be a result of one of your evil spells gone wrong?" she asked. "First of all, I don't use my magic for anything, especially evil, second, I have no idea what happened the last thing I remember is having a meeting for our parents day project, third *yawn* I really need a nap." It was true none of the girls could remember the spellbinding adventure they had been on, the only thing they knew is that they felt as though they had been used as dice for a board game and that they were hextremely exhausted. The students helped them to bed and although the girls couldn't remember what happened they knew that it had been special. Raven clutched the photo album tightly and went to sleep, Cedar locked her mirror pad in her desk drawer. The girls were determined to prove how much the loved their parents. Especially Raven.  



	11. It's a Hard Knock Life

Raven woke up at 5pm, the sun hadn't even risen yet, this was the first day at Ever After High that she hadn't been woken up by Apple's voice. She wanted to get a head start on their project. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and dressed up in casual Thursday clothes (at least for her). A black tank top that had the words BOYS NEED TRAINING written on it in silver, a plaid, lavender miniskirt, and fake dragon scale boots with plastic dragon skull bows on it. She straitened her hair and tied ribbons into her ebony locks and pulled them into a long braid. She placed a blue, white headband with a dragon skull bow on it on her head and put on a black leather jacket that had the words girls rule the world highlighted in white on the back. She grabbed her guitar, unlocked Cedar's drawer drew out the mirror pad with all the videos and pics and left a note explaining why she took it, she took her songbook and sketchbook, she grabbed the magical photo album, put it all in her silver satchel, and darted down the halls of Ever After High. Although curfew wasn't up yet Raven was drawn to the beauty in the moon, in her personal opinion inspiration was a reason to break the rules.

Raven spent the early morning jotting down song ideas and drawing fashion sketches inside her notebooks. In record time she had finished two whole fashion lines, and had five melodies that were a bit edgy but with a little work could be turned into perfection. This was the real Raven, the Raven she wanted people to see her as, the Raven her friends were trying to get people to see, the girl that loved to paint her BFFA's toenails and braid her cousins' hair, the girl who wouldn't fight without talking, the girl who's voice made her who she was, the princess with an weird passion for edgy fashion. She wasn't asking people to see her as perfect, because she wasn't perfect, but nor was she evil, she just wanted people to see her for who she truly was. Raven was a sweet, kind, beautiful, girl, she was blessed with many gifts and few knew her for who she was. The only people who treated her normally were her BFFA's and her family. Raven missed her family, her father, her mother, and her cousins especially, they made Raven feel different, yet normal too. Her cousins played with her when the other kids shunned her, they made her laugh when she felt like crying, they listened to her sing and what she had to say. They were her best friends in the whole wide world and there were lots of them. Raven opened up the magical photo album. It was filled with pictures of her and her family. Her cousin, Antandra teaching her how to hula hoop while jump roping and blowing bubbles with gum, her first music video, a cover of rude by Magic, with her big cousin Gracie's best friend MattyS, the time during Halloween when her and her cousins Madison, Gracie, and Olivia, dressed up as Egyptian princesses calling themselves the Rejection girls to become boy repellent (which was a total wipeout fail and they ended up staying in for Halloween watching cartoons), her graduating from the eighth grade, her winning the professional basketball game for the Ever After fairytales when she was nine. Raven remembered her first competition as a professional grimmnast when she was two, the time Daring tried to prove that Raven did have a crush on him by dating her cousin Olivia to make her jealous when they were in the 3rd grade (which BTW totally backfired on him). She looked through the album filled with her childhood, she even got to see her mother's only sincere smile, the day that she was born. The picture of her mother's face when she held her newborn baby girl made Raven cry, it's was what set the trigger of happiness and sadness at the same time. Raven missed her mom so much, but she also knew she would be getting to talk to her for the first time since she was six years old.

Raven drew out her guitar and began to play a song, one of her personal songs that she wouldn't share with anyone, not even Maddie. Dexter walked around the school grounds, he knew that breaking the curfew was a big risk, not only was he risking dungeon detention but if his father found out he might as say well say goodbye to his head. Dexter although felt as though he had a good reason to break the rules. He was thinking about his destiny, what he be going through with if he signed the book next year. He was also thinking about how if he did sign the book he could possibly be letting his dream girl slip through his fingertips. Raven Queen was the most gorgeous girl he had ever met and she seemed so smart, courageous, edgy, sweet, kind, she had inner and outer beauty which is what made his heart skip a beat. He wished she wasn't destined to be evil though, he could tell that she wasn't really looking forward to poisoning Apple and he wished he had enough courage to tell her how amazing he thought she was. For weeks he had been trying to summon the courage to talk to her but he was way too nervous, soon he just decided to give up. He was walking around the enchanted forest's story tree when he heard singing. It was definitely a girl, and she had a wonderful voice even if it kept cracking, like she was holding back tears. Dexter followed the melody, he was about to confront the girl, but when he saw who it was he chickened out. Raven Queen was singing beautifully, and no he wasn't scared she was going to curse him, he was just scared he would screw up his chance of becoming friends with her, and possibly something more. No, he couldn't take a chance he just hid in a bush, listening and watching.

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say

The wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My powers turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friend and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried bought

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep

It's been eight years

I miss my mom

But there's a fire burning in my bones

I still believe

Yeah I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

The wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song'

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No, I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Dexter felt like mush. Falling in love was the worst and best thing that has ever happened to him. For a second he just stared at her, her beautiful violet eyes, her perfectly placed braid with two curls standing in front of her ears, her berry colored lips, how even though tears were streaming down her face she still looked perfect in every way. His thought were interrupted by a bubbly Hatter. "Hi Dexter whatya doin'?" Maddie voice nearly made him jump right out of his pants. "Maddie? What are you doing here?!" he whisper shouted. "Oh, I was just looking for Raven and what are you doing here my delightful fri..." "Shh!" he said pulling her into the bush. "What are you doing here?" Maddie whispered, but Dexter once again got lost in the sparkle of Raven's eyes. "What are you looking... Oh, I see, you like her." Those words certainly got Dexter's attention. "What! No I don't!" he nearly screamed. "Don't try to hide it from me, I can tell when someone has a mega, mega, giant teacup sized crush, and you definitely have one," she said. Dexter blushed bright red. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Maddie said. "Hello, is there anyone there?" Raven called out. Maddie and Dexter froze, they both knew Raven was a curious girl, and she asked a lot of questions, if she found them she would crack it out of them somehow even if it meant literally cracking them, there was no way they could hide Dexter's crush on her for long if she found them. "Anyone there? Hello!" she called one more time. "Huh, must've been the wind," she told herself as she packed her stuff. She looked around one more time and went back to Ever After High to help Hagatha make breakfast. Dexter and Maddie exhaled, that was a close call. "Well, see you later Dexter and I'll try to get Raven to notice you," Maddie said. "Thanks but no thanks, I think I might a pass out if she actually talked to me," Dexter said. "Ok, suit yourself silly," she waved and skipped back to school. Dexter took another lap around the enchanted forest, he needed time to clear his thoughts.

Raven, Briar, Darling, Cedar and Maddie met up at breakfast. "Hey guys," Raven said, "I have some ideas for our outfits on the music videos. The girls looked at each other and Raven looked at her down at her toes. It suddenly occurred to Briar that they had probably hurt Raven's feelings. "If you guys don't wanna see them it's o..." Raven started but Briar cut her off. "No, no, no, we wanna see them, who knows, they could be the most incredible designs we've ever seen," she said. All the girls nodded and fake smiled hexcept for Cedar. "I don't know, they could be a little dark don't you think?" Cedar said. Darling elbowed her. "Sorry, but I cannot tell a lie." "C'mon let's just take a look at them, who knows they could give us ideas," Maddie said and the other girls nodded. Raven timidly opened her sketchbook and the girls gasped in awe. "These dresses are amazing Raven! Take that from the honest puppet," Cedar said and the other girls nodded. "Now that my friend is talent," Briar added.

Raven, Briar, Darling were about to go and talk about their project when Blondie and Apple pulled them aside. "Guys, do you wanna see our routine for our parents day project?" Apple asked. "Yeah, it's about good princesses," Blondie said pulling an emphasis on good and for a split second glaring at Raven. "Sure," Darling and Briar said trying to sound excited. "Not really," Raven said giving them a blank expression. Briar stepped on her foot and Darling jabbed her in the ribs. "Ouch!" "How fairest, it's about the battle between good and evil, Raven you're going to just love the evil character!" Apple exclaimed. "Do I really have to watch this?" Raven asked. Darling stepped on Raven's other foot and Briar jabbed the other side of her ribs. "Would you cut that out!" Raven shouted. "So Apple who exactly is the main antagonist?" Darling asked. "I'd rather not find out," Raven sang. "Who's the protagonist?" Briar questioned. "Well here's a hint, it's from Apple's favorite story," Blondie said. "Am I even in this conversation?" Raven asked. "It's the fairytale that I come from," Apple said. "Apparently not," Raven grumped. "We're gonna do a Snow White play!" Apple squealed. "So, since I have no part in this what- so-ever I'm just gonna, go talk to that guy even though I have no idea who he is," Raven was about to march over to Dexter, start up a conversation with him to try and drop the subject of Snow White even if he was probably as stuck up as Daring. "What! You are not stepping out of here! Your going to play the Evil Queen, remember?" Blondie sneered. "Say what now?" Briar said. "Your suppose to be doing a project with us!" Darling glared. "Hey, don't get mad at me! I didn't know about this either. When did I agree to this?" she turned to Blondie. Blondie gave her a 'duh' type look. "We don't need to ask, witches are suppose submit to authority, which in your case is me along with all the other princesses," she said. Darling, Apple and Briar's jaws dropped, Raven's fury rose, Blondie glared, now this is what you call drama. They weren't the only ones listening in, the whole class turned to watch how this story unfolded including the teachers. Daring started to film, "This will be great for my mychapter page," he snickered. "Hexcuse me?" Raven fumed, "What did you just say?!" Everyone took a step back, nobody wanted to be hit with a lightning bolt. "Are you kidding me? First of all I'm not a witch. Second of all your not a princess. Who exactly do you think you are?" she yelled. "I am a princess and you are a witch, you are actually trying to poison my best friend, your wearing a shirt that says boys need training but both of us no that you need it more than they do," she said. The crowd oohed, this was going south real fast. Raven was fighting back tears, why couldn't people treat her like she was actually a person. "Whoa, Blondie that's a little mean, don't you think?" Briar said. Darling joined in, "Yeah, that's not true first of all, why would you say that." Blondie simply ignored them, "why would you poison such an awesome person just because you want to be the fairest of them all, you can't be the fairest of them all! You are way too awful, you deserve to be treated like an animal!" Raven was now full blown crying. "I haven't poisoned anyone, if anything I've been trying my best to show you who I truly am but that's not good enough is it? You Royals are always saying 'follow your story! Follow your story' and when somebody follows their destiny you jump all over them! Your not treating me like a wild animal, in fact I'd rather be treated like an animal than what I'm suffering from now! Do you know what it's like to lose your mother when your six and then have to live with the truth that she's never ever after coming back? That everyone will hate you no matter how nice you try to be? That how much you love people they will never love you back! Apple wants me to poison her, but I didn't want to feel all the pain I've been feeling since I stepped out of my castle for the first time! My parents and family has always been telling me to stay strong, but it's really, really hard, especially when your in the fairytale world. You read the books and think 'oh it's all just hearts and kisses and true love' but it isn't, it's the real world and the real world is horrible. My life is worse than you can ever imagine and you know what, it's not going to get any better. My mom followed her path and look where she is now, if I follow my path I'm probably going to end up right next to her, six feet deep. I don't want to be the fairest of them all, but I don't want to be the unfairest of them all either. You of course wouldn't know about what I'm talking about through, right? Your one of those people aren't you? You have a perfect life, you get to break into a person's house, destroy everything and you still get a happily ever after, yet all Ramona wants is pastries and she has to suffer for it!" Raven buried her hands in her face, this is probably the most miserable Raven's felt since her mother was captured. Raven always tried her best to ignore the nasty comments but they still got to her, Raven had finally cracked and it was for everyone who on fairytube to see. People's mirrorphones were out filming Raven's epic meltdown and everyone knew that it was going to go viral. Briar and Darling were trying to calm Raven down and it was starting to work, hexcept Apple spoke up. "Raven, you didn't have to say that you know, it's not Blondie's fault that you don't get a happily ever after." "Oh, and it's mine, this is always how the story goes, Raven sticks up for herself one time and suddenly she's the bad guy!" Raven yelled. "Raven, I'm not saying that at all, sure Blondie may have been a little... blunt but..." "Blunt, are you kidding? You actually believe all that dragon spit she was saying. You think that I'm just a wild animal with an attitude, a witch. Apple I want you to get your happily ever after but sometimes you and your friends act like the least fairest of them all I've ever met, including my mother." The whole room gasped. "Open your eyes for once, while your living the good life there are people that will be suffering because of destiny. Why is it that you act like I don't have feelings, I have a heart too and my heart is telling me that destiny is out to destroy me, the true me. I hate rats, I'm terrified of spiders, I can't read the boogeyman without shrieking and having nightmares for days. You are the prettiest princess I've ever met, and I admire that, but I wish I could admire the way you treat people, thank you so much for standing up for me when we were little, but I feel like you've changed. I'm not sure if you care about what happens to the other fairytales, and I'm sorry to say this if you do, my mother talked about how selfish I was... I have feelings to and they are so beat up right now that I just can't bear to look at a picture of my mother, to be honest I haven't had a good night's sleep since I got here. Maybe it's just me, but I think that the Storybook of Legends does more harm than good." Raven sniffled and wiped her eyes. She grabbed a red rose from the plant next to her, Raven placed the rose in Apple's hair. "No matter what anyone says, your like a red rose, starts out edgy, but is beautiful and amazing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And for poisoning you in the future, I'm sorry, the reason my mother poisoned your mother, is because she didn't want to face the fact that she was as incredible as she is, and everyone knows that you two are replicas and perfect and no matter what anybody tells you are amazing. Do not, I repeat, do not let anyone tell you that your less than perfect cause your not, and if I tell you that you are, please forgive me. I have to go." Raven grabbed her guitar and bag and ran, but she was too melancholy to notice that the photo album slipped out of her bag.

Raven sprinted she was trying her best to get anywhere but where Ever After High. The bell rung but nobody stepped out the doors until she ran through the front doors. Faybelle Thorn followed her waiting for her to screw up and she got her wish. Raven tripped on a stump and fell into the mud and tumbled into the lake. One of Raven's many blessings that she considered curses, Raven had naturally curly hair, so after ten seconds of her hair getting wet Raven's hair went back to it's original form. Raven's makeup was ruined, she was dirty, and Faybelle caught it all on film. "Yoo-hoo Raven," Faybelle called. "Look, this video is so going on fairytube!" she said showing her the video. "This is going to hit you so hard your grandchildren are going to feel it!" she sneered. Within seconds the video was on fairytube and had already gotten 7,000 views the likes were soon to come. "Guess what queeny, your the laughing stock of Ever After High! Ha ha ha!" Tears were welling in Raven's eyes. She ran back to the school and she was running she saw pointing and laughing. She ran her room slammed and locked the door behind her. She took a shower, changed clothes, and plopped on her bed. She was exhausted, embarrassed, sad, and angry, she didn't want anything to do with Ever After High or the Storybook of Legends or her life, she just wanted to leave, to a place far, far away, a place that people accepted her, but she knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. She just laid there thinking and then everything went black.

Raven woke up in a daze, in a cabin small bed. Suddenly little men walked into the room, seven to be precise. "Hello Snow, did you have a good rest?" the sleepy one asked. Raven turned around to see who she was talking only to realize he was talking to her. "Me?" she said. "Yes, you," said the one who was frowning. "Um, Snow are you feeling okay *achoo*!" The silent one hoped on the table next to her, put his hand to her forehead, and whistled to the others. "Your right she may not have a fever but she sure is hot, heh never heard of hot snow before!" laughed the one with the creepily sincere smile. Raven thought, Why do they keep calling me Snow, where am I, where is everyone and who are these dwarves... Dwarves? Dwarves! Of course! I'm in the story of Snow White! Oh no! I'm in the story of Snow White! When Apple finds out she's so gonna kill me! "Snow, we're gonna go get some herbs for medicine. You just lay there and we'll be back soon," Sleepy said. The dwarves left and Raven sat on the bed. She decided she'll just explain she's in the wrong fairytale and they could help her get back to Ever After High.

She decided she'll just explain she's in the wrong fairytale and they could help her get back to Ever After High

Raven was sitting there for a couple of minutes when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it she saw an old lady standing there. "Hello dear, would you like to buy a candy apple?" Ah, the old eat my poison apple well Raven... whoops I mean 'Snow' won't fall for that one. Wait did she just take the poison candy apple? Man I should have paid more attention in History of Tall Tales. "Here's some money, thank you," she said. "Oh don't thank me dearie, your gratitude is thanks enough," she said and laughed with a hint of evil in her voice. Raven shut the door and as soon as the witch was out of earshot she mocked. "Oh please, I'm not that stupid, I've read this story like a gazillion times, bye-bye poison apple," she said and then dumped in the trash. She then heard a voice, a cackling, I don't think so ,Snow it said. A purple smoke surrounded the room and her mother appeared. "Hello, Snow White, or should I say Snow Sleep, c'mon dearie eat the apple," she said. "NO!" Raven said. She threw a pillow at her and ran for about 3 miles. She stopped to take a breathing rest, but as soon as she stopped a purple smoke surrounded her. "Don't try to run, just eat the apple, it's the ticket to your happily ever after," said the Evil Queen. Those words echoed in Raven's head. Even if she didn't like boys in anyway she could still be good, live in this world forever after, be the sweet ruler she wanted, but then she thought about her friends back at Ever After, the people she would be giving up. Cedar, Maddie, Darling, Briar, Kitty, her cousins, the Cook twins, her father, the guards, the only sight of her mother she's seen since she was six, Raven realized how much she would be giving up all to get a happily ever after that wasn't even hers. Raven looked the Evil Queen strait in the eye, "I will never eat that apple," Raven said. The Evil Queen gave her a sly smirk, "Wrong choice," she said. The Evil Queen's hands started to glow and Raven couldn't control her body. She reached for the apple, "No! No! I can't eat it! No! NOOOOOO!" Raven woke up sweating from head to toe, it was worse than when she had nightmares about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. She looked over to her desk, she was suppose to read the story of Snow White for the history of tall tales. Raven sat down and read the book over and over again, it was a terrible book, Raven wondered how she could Apple could want this, she couldn't comprehend it. Raven read it at least 9 times crying every time.

Raven was reading Snow White for the tenth time when she heard a knock on the door. "Raven, sweetie are you okay?" Ashlynn Ella called. "Yeah, I'm fine," Raven sniffled. "Could you open the door Raven?" Maddie called. "Coming," she said. When she opened the door Kitty, Maddie, Briar, Ashlynn, Holly, Cedar, and Darling were standing there holding a bunch of bags. "Hey, you feeling okay?" Holly asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, just... frustrated," Raven said. "Look, Blondie didn't mean all the stuff she said and she feels really bad about it, here she told us to give you these," Briar said handing her the shopping bags along with the rest of the girls. Raven opened a bag and gave the girls a 'what kind of joke is this?' look. "Dark, dandy shampoo guaranteed to make your minions faint? Sparkle crown, show those princesses what for? The skull is always right conditioner? What is this stuff?" she said. "Oh sorry, that's from Apple," Maddie said taking the bag,"she said that all good sorceresses should have the right hair products." Raven opened the other bags, they had a bunch of muse-ic equipment and gift cards to the Pied Piper's music store. "Tell both of them thanks, and that I really appreciate it. Right now what I need is alone time," said Raven. "Okay, we'll check on you tomorrow, see you round," Holly said. "Don't worry Apple and Blondie really are sorry about what they said, they know that it really isn't true," Ashlynn said and followed Holly out the door. "See you later Ravie, don't worry it's a Hatter's promise to never ever after abandon their BFFAs," Maddie said hopping on her head out the door. "See you later Raven, oh and here's a hocus latte Apple told me to give you with an apology, salted caramel, your favorite," Briar gave a slight wave and headed out the door with the rest of the girls. "Raven your videos went viral, and I cannot tell a lie a lot of the comments weren't very nice, but trust me most of them weren't true, you may not be perfect but you are wicked awesome," Cedar said. "Thanks Cedar." Cedar gave her a hug and left along with the other girls.

That night Raven had several nightmares, coming to school without pants, kissing Daring Charming, sleeping on a bed of spiders, being eaten by a giant bone rat, the boogeyman catching her, nightmare after nightmare, but the one that scared her the most was the one where she followed her destiny and became the Evil Queen, hexactly like her mother, but she was still the same person on the inside.

That night Raven had several nightmares, coming to school without pants, kissing Daring Charming, sleeping on a bed of spiders, being eaten by a giant bone rat, the boogeyman catching her, nightmare after nightmare, but the one ...

I did it, I lost my fight with destiny.

Raven woke up and sobbed. Life as a future evil queen is hard, but then again life as a teenage girl is hard. I guess all life is hard. "Wow," Raven said. "It's a hard knock life.


	12. The Project Part 5

The girls were woken up bright and early by the singing of a certain blond future fairest of them all. Apple White skipped all the way to Maddie and Darling's room, "Hello, anybody there?" she sung. Raven groggily answered the door, "Apple it's too early in the morning, we're still recovering from staying up till three watching Killer Princess 7," she yawned. "You watched Killer Princess 7? Why, that's #2 on the scariest movie at the multihex theatre!" a voice behind her said. Raven screamed and jumped nearly 10ft. in the air. "Blondie, ever hear of knocking?" Raven shrieked. "You scared the hex out of me!" "Sorry," she giggled, "But every reporter knows, never ask to take the story, free catch, just going for it is... well, it's just right," she said. "Go for your stories as much as you want, but just don't give me a heart attack in the process," Raven sighed. "Any who, just came to see if you guys and my roomie had fun yesterday," Apple said. "Sure we had a spellbinding time," Raven said. "Absutudaleedoo, we had a hat-tastic time! Telling wonderlandiful stories, eating a lot, a lot, a lot of tealicious snacks, singing artichoky karaoke, and watching scary movies!" exclaimed Maddie who somehow managed to get right in front of Raven. "Seriously, is there anyone who doesn't know how to scare me from here to the next fairytale?" Raven grouched. "Probably not," said a deep voice from behind Raven which once again made her sky rocket. "Ramona? What's next?! A dancing monkey on a storyboard?!" Ironically a dancing pink painted monkey on storyboard skidded across the hallway followed by an out of breath Ashlynn Ella. "MonkeyAnna wait! You need to take a bath!" she called after it. "Wow Raven, you totally called it," Ramona mocked. Raven blinked in annoyance. "Alright everybody out," she yelled shoving reluctant Blondie and Apple and a not really caring Ramona out the door.

"Okay, back to work girls, last night was fun but we still need to record that music video. Darling do you think you can get us another pass?" she asked. "On it," Darling said already halfway through the door. "Maddie, Briar, can you guys clean up around the book end square decorate a little?" "Decorate is my middle name," Briar said. "My middle name is Xylophone!" Maddie hexclaimed. "Cedar, I need you to book an appointment with Holly at the tower salon," she said. "Okay!" "I'll go get the outfits. Everyone meet back here once your finished." "Alright!" they all said. "For awesomely empowered girls," Darling said holding her hand out. "For keeping our stories alive," Briar said putting her hand on top. "For our hat-tastic and loving, bestest forever after parents," Maddie squealed slapping her hand on top. "For showing our true selves," Cedar said putting her hand on top. Raven put her hand in, "For everything we stand for, for being fun, unique, and bold girls ready to show our parents and the world who we are," she beamed. "FOR US!" they cheered as they threw their hands in the air. And with that the girls sprinted to their stations. Darling pleaded and pleaded for another excuse from classes until Headmaster Grimm finally gave in, Briar and Maddie forced everyone away from the town square and cleaned and decorated till it looked brand new, somehow a long line of teenage girls and Daring Charming had already formed at the tower salon but Cedar had managed to book an appointment with Holly O' Hair at the tower salon, Raven put the finishing touches on the outfits and rushed them down to Darling and Maddie's dorm where all the girls met her at the exact same time.

"Alright, everything is set up? Let's go get to work. First up our appointment at the tower salon." The girls got manicurses and pedicurses, hairdos and makeovers. Raven nail's were painted purple and white, her hair was pulled into a long, high, curly, silver and blue highlighted ponytail with two stray curls at her ears, and she was wearing light yet elegant makeup, deep turquoise eyeshadow and vibrant pink lip gloss. Briar's hair was straitened and pink and black streaks were added in, unlike Raven her makeup was darkened and shallow, she had black lipstick and hot pink eyeshadow. All of Maddie's magenta curls were dyed hot pink, her hair was pulled into a messy side ponytail, her lipstick was blue with red polka dots, and eye shadow was checkered black and white. Cedar's bangs were dyed lavender and her hair was pulled into a long soft pink braid. Darlings hair was dyed baby blue with soft pink ends, part of her hair was pulled into a small bun and the rest was it's usual natural curliness, her shadow was pure white and her lipstick was neon pink.

"Next up, let's try out those costumes!" Raven called. Darling was wearing a neon yellow tank top that said 'I'm a lifting and lip gloss kinda girl' with a bright blue jacket around her waist, her leggings had were silver with soft pink swords and tiaras, and her shoes were turquoise hiking boots with swords and tiaras at the sides of the ankle. Cedar was wearing a lavender tank top with a soft pink sleeveless hoodie, her leggings were orange with yellow crickets and black hearts, and her hiking boots were orange with golden leaf symbols at the sides of her ankles. Maddie was wearing magenta T- shirt that in turquoise lettering said 'I'm not short I'm fun sized', her white jacket with pink polka dots was tied around her waist, her leggings were black and white striped, and one of her hiking boots was turquoise with a magenta wonderlandian hat symbol on the ankle and the hat other was magenta with a turquoise hat. Briar was wearing a pink and white striped shirt that said 'I live for friends hexcitement and partying', her leggings were black and had pink spinning wheels and roses, her jacket was black and had elbow long sleeve, and her boots were black with a pink rose embellishment on one and a spinning wheel embellishment on the other. Raven was wearing a black crop top that in lavender cursive read '80% of me is notes and lyrics there's no room for evil' she was wearing a white collared sleeveless jacket, on the back was written 'the difference between men and girls is that men live life to win, girls live life to the fullest', her leggings were black with sea green and purple feathers, her boots were with white with, lavender and black cupcake embellishments. "Wow, Raven, where the hex did you inherit talent like this?" Briar awed. " Yeah, have you considered signing up for the fashion committee? You are really good!" Darling cooed. "The spotlight isn't really my think, besides even if I consider it they won't accept me, nobody likes me. Why can't I just fit in?" "Obviously because you fit out!" Maddie hexclaimed. "Maddie, I don't think that's helping," Briar said. "Well of course it is, the only reason she isn't fitting in is because she's fitting out. In can only hold so many but out holds everybody, including in. Raven's special, she can play sports, she's smart, funny, she can design and she's really pretty, she doesn't need to fit in. Her mom was one of the people who fit in but Snow White was one person who fit out. See Raven? Your hat-tastically perfect just the way you are, so turn that frowny frown upside down!" Maddie said. "You kinda lost me there," Cedar said. "I think I understand what she's trying to say," Darling started, "Raven if you were that imperfect wouldn't you be the one bullying everyone instead of everyone bullying you, but look where you are now. Sure you don't have many friends but you do have friends, your mom probably didn't have any hexcept for you. You care about people more than anyone I've ever met and people are just looking past the real you trying to see something that isn't there. No one fits in everyone is different in some way, people that "fit in" just cover up there differences but people like you, that obviously fit out, that are different and show their true colors, obviously get more recognition than people who fit in. Raven us five will always be friends, no matter what, and if people like Apple, or the Headmaster, or even your very own mother can't accept that, remind them that isn't time for you to change and that until it is that this is your time of freedom." "Thanks guys, I can always count on my best friends forever after to see me through.

"Okay, next up, let's go pick up some equipment up from Professor Pied Piper's music store!" The girls bought a rainbow boom box, microphones, instrumental cd's, and the others secretly bought Raven a surprise musical equipment. Raven used the coupons to help pay for it, and the girls split the rest. "Equipment check," Raven smirked.

"Now let's go make that video," Darling said. When the girls arrived at the town square a guest was waiting upon their arrival. "Flash!" Raven cried. "You made it!" Raven ran in for a gigantic bear hug. "Well, now you didn't think I would bail on you did you?" he asked. "Of course not! Guys I would like you to meet my chauffeur, John Claude Finn, otherwise known as Flash. He's letting us use the limo for the videos," Raven hexplained. The girls worked all afternoon on the videos, attracting a lot of attention from the citizens of book end. Many people stopped and watched them dance and sing and most people filmed. By the time classes were over almost every student at Ever After High and every person in book end had heard about these girls who were given the nickname Hip Hop Hotties. The girls had finally finished with the third video and decided to take a break. "I'm starving!" Briar whined. "We haven't eaten anything all day of course your hungry," Raven said. "Your right, we probably should go get something to eat," Darling said. "Oh, and I know the perfect place to go!" Maddie squealed. Maddie practically dragged them all the way to her dad's tea shop. They met the Mad Hatter and hat a hat-tastic full course meal which was strangely all shaped as hats.

When the girls got back to the school everyone was staring at them and whispering when they walked by. In fact they had gone so viral that when the girls were walking back they had to actually run because they were chased by a bunch of crazy fan boys. "Read the jacket!" Raven screamed. "Boys are so weird," Cedar said. "You are totally right," Darling responded and the other girls nodded. "Daring said he would pick up the equipment for us, c'mon I know just the right guy to edit our footage!" Darling said skipping towards the computer lab. Darling begged Dexter to help them edit their video, which he would've said he had work to do hexcept Raven was watching and he wanted so bad to impress her. "Fine," he said. Cedar, Briar, Maddie, and Darling watched in awe at how Dexter edited all the mistakes and changed the backgrounds, Raven on the other hand didn't really care. She saw him as a Daring clone and a show off since she hadn't seen very much of him. Raven noticed that Dexter kept catching glances of her almost staring but Raven just rolled her eyes thinking he was craving attention or something. Maddie noticed each others responses and tried to help out a little. "Hey Raven did you notice how fast and cool Dexter's tech work is?" Maddie called. "Yeah, that's really cool," she said not even giving him a glace. She obviously was not trying her best to hide her none enthusiastic attitude. When they were done Maddie whispered in Dexter's ear. "Don't worry I'll keep cracking at her, she's a real sweetheart I promise." The girls waved goodbye and left. Dexter shot Raven a smile and Raven cracked a small smile and returned a wave. Dexter slammed his head against his desk. "She is seriously doing something to me," he told himself. 


	13. The Sleepover

The girls had an amazing time at their sleepover. They painted each others nails, gave each other facials, told funny stories, showed videos of themselves singing, sung karaoke, and ate so much, chips, dragon corn, pizza, and soda that it came out of Maddie's ears, literally. Raven's seemed to be the strangest story told, Maddie's probably would have been the funniest except she said it all in riddlish.

Raven's Tale: Nursery Rhyme School, a day to be remembered One night when I was two and a half my dad took me out for snow cones at my aunt, the Great Queen's castle

Raven's Tale: Nursery Rhyme School, a day to be remembered One night when I was two and a half my dad took me out for snow cones at my aunt, the Great Queen's castle. He put me in my crib tucked me in, kissed me goodnight and went back to his office work. Later that night my mother came in and said that tomorrow would be my first day of nursery rhyme school.  
The next morning my dad dressed me up in the most adorable outfit I had and took me to school. I was hexcited and nervous, but mostly hexcited. I couldn't talk at all, and that was the day I spoke my first words. I walked into the classroom. There were girls and boys, most of them turned to stare, some of them didn't really care. Sparrow Hood and Daring were two of those people who didn't care. Mother Goose told everyone to sit down. My dad left and that's is when I got this feeling of insecurity. At first I thought I was just being paranoid, until I noticed that everyone was staring at me. "Everyone, I would like you to meet our newest student, now don't crowd her. She's a bit shy and can't talk yet. She's only two and a half so give her a warm welcome," Mother Goose said. I kinda tuned out until I realized she was talking about me and telling me to come up. So I got up and went to the front. "Everyone, meet another little princess in the class, Raven Queen. Won't one of you show her around?" Mother Goose asked. I was a little creeped out when Daring and Sparrow as well as the other boys were trying to keep each other's hands down. "Any one of you girls?" she asked. Of course Apple, being the sweet girl she was volunteered. "Yes Apple, why don't you show her around the classroom," Mother Goose said. Apple was showing me around and the students were pretty weird, especially the boys. Daring gave me a mirror with his autograph on it, Sparrow offered me a ring his dad stole from my mom with his signature on it, Hunter gave me a heart shaped log, Hopper gave me chocolate covered flies, Humphrey gave me pink heart shaped mood monitor, so on and so forth. By the time it was time to take a nap, Sparrow and Daring were competing for my hand in marriage, which made Apple pass out, just in the nick of time my mom came to pick me up. "Raven, darling time to go home," she said. Once again everyone turned to stare at me, which I was use to by now. "Do you know her?" Hopper asked. I nodded, and crawled over to her. I used a pencil to write, Evil Queen and wrote my name under it.  
At home we had a spellebration because of my first day at nursery rhyme school. My grandma on my dad's side brought up the subject of my first words and said that it would be soon I would be saying them which got my parents into a whole argument about which one of their names I would say first. I tried to stop them by getting them to read me a book, or play with me but they ignored me and told me they would play with me later so I crawled sadly into my giant stuffed teddy bear and cried silently. My big cousin followed me and it was almost like she read my mind. "Boys are hard aren't they?" she asked. I nodded. "And your mommy and daddy argue too much?" I nodded again. "You've had a rough day, haven't you?" she asked and I nodded again. She asked me questions and I nodded. Suddenly we heard our names being called, everyone was looking for us. "Shh," she told me, "They'll never think to look for us in here." Soon we fell asleep, and when we woke up we were on the couch. We pretended to be asleep and I said my first words. "Gracie, bestest friend." Don't ask me why everyone was so hexcited. The next day Gracie took me inside the school and Sparrow brought his ring once again trying to kiss me but Gracie stopped him and said. "She thinks boys are weird," and that stopped them for a while.  
THE END

Karaoke was fun, Maddie sung a very... ahem interesting song made by the Cheshire Cat, which kept the girls laughing for quite a bit called We're All Mad Here.

Raven sang great song she wrote herself called Part of Me

They watched Raven's new copy of Killer Princess 7, one of the most terrorizing horror movies, and made impressions of the teachers they thought were the most terrorizing. They planned to stay up all night but it sorta backfired when they fell asleep at the part of the movie when the zombie princess was about to stab the royal councilor's son. It was one of the best days they've had together, at least that they could remember. 


	14. The Project Part 6

The girls were woken up bright and early by the singing of a certain blond future fairest of them all. Apple White skipped all the way to Maddie and Darling's room, "Hello, anybody there?" she sung. Raven groggily answered the door, "Apple it's too early in the morning, we're still recovering from staying up till three watching Killer Princess 7," she yawned. "You watched Killer Princess 7? Why, that's #2 on the scariest movie at the multihex theatre!" a voice behind her said. Raven screamed and jumped nearly 10ft. in the air. "Blondie, ever hear of knocking?" Raven shrieked. "You scared the hex out of me!" "Sorry," she giggled, "But every reporter knows, never ask to take the story, free catch, just going for it is... well, it's just right," she said. "Go for your stories as much as you want, but just don't give me a heart attack in the process," Raven sighed. "Any who, just came to see if you guys and my roomie had fun yesterday," Apple said. "Sure we had a spellbinding time," Raven said. "Absutudaleedoo, we had a hat-tastic time! Telling wonderlandiful stories, eating a lot, a lot, a lot of tealicious snacks, singing artichoky karaoke, and watching scary movies!" exclaimed Maddie who somehow managed to get right in front of Raven. "Seriously, is there anyone who doesn't know how to scare me from here to the next fairytale?" Raven grouched. "Probably not," said a deep voice from behind Raven which once again made her sky rocket. "Ramona? What's next?! A dancing monkey on a storyboard?!" Ironically a dancing pink painted monkey on storyboard skidded across the hallway followed by an out of breath Ashlynn Ella. "MonkeyAnna wait! You need to take a bath!" she called after it. "Wow Raven, you totally called it," Ramona mocked. Raven blinked in annoyance. "Alright everybody out," she yelled shoving reluctant Blondie and Apple and a not really caring Ramona out the door.

"Okay, back to work girls, last night was fun but we still need to record that music video. Darling do you think you can get us another pass?" she asked. "On it," Darling said already halfway through the door. "Maddie, Briar, can you guys clean up around the book end square decorate a little?" "Decorate is my middle name," Briar said. "My middle name is Xylophone!" Maddie hexclaimed. "Cedar, I need you to book an appointment with Holly at the tower salon," she said. "Okay!" "I'll go get the outfits. Everyone meet back here once your finished." "Alright!" they all said. "For awesomely empowered girls," Darling said holding her hand out. "For keeping our stories alive," Briar said putting her hand on top. "For our hat-tastic and loving, bestest forever after parents," Maddie squealed slapping her hand on top. "For showing our true selves," Cedar said putting her hand on top. Raven put her hand in, "For everything we stand for, for being fun, unique, and bold girls ready to show our parents and the world who we are," she beamed. "FOR US!" they cheered as they threw their hands in the air. And with that the girls sprinted to their stations. Darling pleaded and pleaded for another excuse from classes until Headmaster Grimm finally gave in, Briar and Maddie forced everyone away from the town square and cleaned and decorated till it looked brand new, somehow a long line of teenage girls and Daring Charming had already formed at the tower salon but Cedar had managed to book an appointment with Holly O' Hair at the tower salon, Raven put the finishing touches on the outfits and rushed them down to Darling and Maddie's dorm where all the girls met her at the exact same time.

"Alright, everything is set up? Let's go get to work. First up our appointment at the tower salon." The girls got manicurses and pedicurses, hairdos and makeovers. Raven nail's were painted purple and white, her hair was pulled into a long, high, curly, silver and blue highlighted ponytail with two stray curls at her ears, and she was wearing light yet elegant makeup, deep turquoise eyeshadow and vibrant pink lip gloss. Briar's hair was straitened and pink and black streaks were added in, unlike Raven her makeup was darkened and shallow, she had black lipstick and hot pink eyeshadow. All of Maddie's magenta curls were dyed hot pink, her hair was pulled into a messy side ponytail, her lipstick was blue with red polka dots, and eye shadow was checkered black and white. Cedar's bangs were dyed lavender and her hair was pulled into a long soft pink braid. Darlings hair was dyed baby blue with soft pink ends, part of her hair was pulled into a small bun and the rest was it's usual natural curliness, her shadow was pure white and her lipstick was neon pink.

"Next up, let's try out those costumes!" Raven called. Darling was wearing a neon yellow tank top that said 'I'm a lifting and lip gloss kinda girl' with a bright blue jacket around her waist, her leggings had were silver with soft pink swords and tiaras, and her shoes were turquoise hiking boots with swords and tiaras at the sides of the ankle. Cedar was wearing a lavender tank top with a soft pink sleeveless hoodie, her leggings were orange with yellow crickets and black hearts, and her hiking boots were orange with golden leaf symbols at the sides of her ankles. Maddie was wearing magenta T- shirt that in turquoise lettering said 'I'm not short I'm fun sized', her white jacket with pink polka dots was tied around her waist, her leggings were black and white striped, and one of her hiking boots was turquoise with a magenta wonderlandian hat symbol on the ankle and the hat other was magenta with a turquoise hat. Briar was wearing a pink and white striped shirt that said 'I live for friends hexcitement and partying', her leggings were black and had pink spinning wheels and roses, her jacket was black and had elbow long sleeve, and her boots were black with a pink rose embellishment on one and a spinning wheel embellishment on the other. Raven was wearing a black crop top that in lavender cursive read '80% of me is notes and lyrics there's no room for evil' she was wearing a white collared sleeveless jacket, on the back was written 'the difference between men and girls is that men live life to win, girls live life to the fullest', her leggings were black with sea green and purple feathers, her boots were with white with, lavender and black cupcake embellishments. "Wow, Raven, where the hex did you inherit talent like this?" Briar awed. " Yeah, have you considered signing up for the fashion committee? You are really good!" Darling cooed. "The spotlight isn't really my think, besides even if I consider it they won't accept me, nobody likes me. Why can't I just fit in?" "Obviously because you fit out!" Maddie hexclaimed. "Maddie, I don't think that's helping," Briar said. "Well of course it is, the only reason she isn't fitting in is because she's fitting out. In can only hold so many but out holds everybody, including in. Raven's special, she can play sports, she's smart, funny, she can design and she's really pretty, she doesn't need to fit in. Her mom was one of the people who fit in but Snow White was one person who fit out. See Raven? Your hat-tastically perfect just the way you are, so turn that frowny frown upside down!" Maddie said. "You kinda lost me there," Cedar said. "I think I understand what she's trying to say," Darling started, "Raven if you were that imperfect wouldn't you be the one bullying everyone instead of everyone bullying you, but look where you are now. Sure you don't have many friends but you do have friends, your mom probably didn't have any hexcept for you. You care about people more than anyone I've ever met and people are just looking past the real you trying to see something that isn't there. No one fits in everyone is different in some way, people that "fit in" just cover up there differences but people like you, that obviously fit out, that are different and show their true colors, obviously get more recognition than people who fit in. Raven us five will always be friends, no matter what, and if people like Apple, or the Headmaster, or even your very own mother can't accept that, remind them that isn't time for you to change and that until it is that this is your time of freedom." "Thanks guys, I can always count on my best friends forever after to see me through.

"Okay, next up, let's go pick up some equipment up from Professor Pied Piper's music store!" The girls bought a rainbow boom box, microphones, instrumental cd's, and the others secretly bought Raven a surprise musical equipment. Raven used the coupons to help pay for it, and the girls split the rest. "Equipment check," Raven smirked.

"Now let's go make that video," Darling said. When the girls arrived at the town square a guest was waiting upon their arrival. "Flash!" Raven cried. "You made it!" Raven ran in for a gigantic bear hug. "Well, now you didn't think I would bail on you did you?" he asked. "Of course not! Guys I would like you to meet my chauffeur, John Claude Finn, otherwise known as Flash. He's letting us use the limo for the videos," Raven hexplained. The girls worked all afternoon on the videos, attracting a lot of attention from the citizens of book end. Many people stopped and watched them dance and sing and most people filmed. By the time classes were over almost every student at Ever After High and every person in book end had heard about these girls who were given the nickname Hip Hop Hotties. The girls had finally finished with the third video and decided to take a break. "I'm starving!" Briar whined. "We haven't eaten anything all day of course your hungry," Raven said. "Your right, we probably should go get something to eat," Darling said. "Oh, and I know the perfect place to go!" Maddie squealed. Maddie practically dragged them all the way to her dad's tea shop. They met the Mad Hatter and hat a hat-tastic full course meal which was strangely all shaped as hats.

When the girls got back to the school everyone was staring at them and whispering when they walked by. In fact they had gone so viral that when the girls were walking back they had to actually run because they were chased by a bunch of crazy fan boys. "Read the jacket!" Raven screamed. "Boys are so weird," Cedar said. "You are totally right," Darling responded and the other girls nodded. "Daring said he would pick up the equipment for us, c'mon I know just the right guy to edit our footage!" Darling said skipping towards the computer lab. Darling begged Dexter to help them edit their video, which he would've said he had work to do hexcept Raven was watching and he wanted so bad to impress her. "Fine," he said. Cedar, Briar, Maddie, and Darling watched in awe at how Dexter edited all the mistakes and changed the backgrounds, Raven on the other hand didn't really care. She saw him as a Daring clone and a show off since she hadn't seen very much of him. Raven noticed that Dexter kept catching glances of her almost staring but Raven just rolled her eyes thinking he was craving attention or something. Maddie noticed each others responses and tried to help out a little. "Hey Raven did you notice how fast and cool Dexter's tech work is?" Maddie called. "Yeah, that's really cool," she said not even giving him a glace. She obviously was not trying her best to hide her none enthusiastic attitude. When they were done Maddie whispered in Dexter's ear. "Don't worry I'll keep cracking at her, she's a real sweetheart I promise." The girls waved goodbye and left. Dexter shot Raven a smile and Raven cracked a small smile and returned a wave. Dexter slammed his head against his desk. "She is seriously doing something to me," he told himself. 


	15. One Of Those Days

We all have those, one of those days moments, but I'm pretty sure that Raven had a lot more in one month than you'll have in a life time and 100x worse too. Just take a look at this day. Raven woke up, her eyes flooded with sandman sand. Raven yawned. "What time is it?" Raven looked at her clock, "AW MAN! IT'S 7:00! I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" Raven zoomed out of her bed. She tried to brushed her teeth while taming her wild curly locks but it didn't work very well. She ended up leaving it as curly as it was but putting a fedora over it. She put on a white t-shirt that said 'find the good in everything' black jeans and a black cardigan vest. She grabbed her guitar purse and bookbag and zoomed out of the room. "I am so so sorry I'm late Mr. Badwolf," she said as she zoomed into the classroom. "Don't apologize just take a... you certainly chose appropriate dress today haven't you?" he said. Raven looked down. "Oh man I knew I forgot something," she said staring at her hot pink and neon yellow socks. The whole classroom started to laugh. Mr. Badwolf face palmed. "Just take a seat Ms. Queen," he said. Raven sat next to the daughter of the candy witch, Ginger Breadhouse. "Um, shoes?" she whispered. "It's a long story," Raven whispered back. "Can anyone tell me who was the greatest villain of all time?" Mr. Badwolf said eyeing Raven. Faybelle was sitting on the other side of Raven flinging her hands air even standing on her chair trying to get Mr. Badwolf's attention, but Mr. Bad wolf simply ignored her. Unlike Raven, Faybelle was dying to get a chance at her destiny. Faybelle was always trying playing tricks on people and going for evil. Her motto was the right thing to do is always the wrong thing to do. Faybelle especially picked on Raven considering it was the Evil Queen who stole her mother's destiny. Faybelle was determined to go above and beyond revenge against the Evil Queen for making a mockery of her family's evil heritage by torturing her daughter.

Now I'm sure you're all wondering, how the hex did the Evil Queen curse someone who was born nearly a hundred before her, in fact when she was sixteen Sleeping Beauty was just waking up. Well the answer is simple, the Evil Queen turned evil when she was seventeen and she felt as though the Sleeping Beauty story wasn't evil enough and adding her type of evil would make it evil enough. She used a time traveling spell similar to the one Kitty, Maddie, Briar, Cedar, and Raven used to travel back in time a couple of minutes after the Dark Fairy fell asleep and changed the spinning wheel so that it was a little more, how should I say... potent. As a result Sleeping Beauty still had random sleep spells that would last for a long time and is also the reason Briar had her random sleep spells.

Sorry about getting off track we'll be learning more about the curse on the Evil Queen later. Whoops, I let that slip out didn't I? Sorry! Brooke! Sorry but you guys are the ones who let me recap. Besides you don't really have a choice, it's bad parenting not to let your daughter complete her narrating assignments for school. You won't have to put up with it for too long remember, I'm a senior, next year it's off to narrating university! He he, yeah. You guys really need to learn how to stop being stuck up. (Regular: Brooke Bold: Her dad Bold+Italics: her mom Bold+Underline: both) We are not being stuck up! We are just telling you not to ruin the story for the readers! By following you around and correcting your every mistake. Really mom? That doesn't sound bad to you? Yeah, you could at least try to sound like we're the good guys. [all of them arguing]

Okay back to the story, anyway Mr. Badwolf was staring at Raven waiting for her to answer the question until he got impatient. "Ms. Queen we both know you know who were talking about, answer my question. Here's a hint, she is related to you," he said. "WHAT!" Faybelle fumed. "Your calling on her? I'm standing on my chair, flapping my wings, waving my hands in the air and your calling on her?! She is hiding under a desk!" And it was true Raven slowly sunk deeper until the point she was under the desk. Ginger looked down at her giving her an odd eyebrow. "I always call on the timid students. It toughens them up," he said. Raven shot up from her desk. "Hey, I'm a lot of things but timid is not one of them!" "Then answer my question." Raven sunk back in her chair. "I don't really like talking about my mom," Raven mumbled. "Tough luck, sometimes you've got to get out of your comfort zone.

The bell rung and Raven zoomed out of the cauldron room. She ran up the dusty stairs not caring how many creepy spiders crawled up her leg or horrifying creatures growled at her from under the creaky steps. She ran into the bathroom, attracting the attention of Holly, Ashlynn, and Apple. Raven locked herself in the bathroom stall, she sat on the luxurious velvet lid and curled up into a ball. She sat there wondering where Maddie had been. Usually she found a hexcuse from debate class to come and cheer her on when Mr. Badwolf asked her questions like that, because since he was, ya know, evil, from everyone hexcept his children's point of view he always made her give an entire speech about her mother when he called on her. Raven looked up when she heard a knock on the stall. "Raven, sweetie, are you alright?" she heard Apple saying. Raven stepped out of the stall. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said wiping tears off her face. "Are you sure your okay?" Ashlynn asked. "Yeah, we wanna make sure your just right," Blondie said. "I said I'm fine!" Raven's harsh tone made them jump back. "Sorry guys, look I've gotta go. Class is starting soon and I can't let Professor Rumpelstiltskin experiment on my jacket, or feet," she said looking down at her socks. "Your hair looks just right by the way," Blondie said. "Eh, I didn't really have time to straighten it this morning," Raven said. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Apple asked. "Long story," Raven said and rushed to her dorm. She replaced her clothes with a black asymmetrical flutter sleeve dress and black knee high, high top with lavender punk lace on it. Raven finally had time to straiten her hair and pulled into a long sleek ponytail. She grabbed her stuff and made her way to Science and Sorcery, surely being lab partners with Cedar would cheer her up.

"Fine go then!" "I'm already out the door!" "Good!" "Good" "Fine!" "Bye! Hopefully I'll never see your ugly nose ever after again!" "Out of my classroom!" "I'm already out of your classroom! Rumplestupid!" Raven called from down the hall. Only ten minutes in Professor Rumpelstiltskin's class without her BFTTE and she had already accidentally set a table on fire, insulted the teacher, gotten into a fight with the teacher, and gotten kicked out of the classroom, or rather she stormed out before he could kick her out. "Today is just one of those days isn't it," she told herself. She still had 2 hours left till her next class so she decided to get to her calm getaway beyond the enchanted forest. "Today is seriously one of those days," she told herself. 


	16. All Too Real

Raven had walked to a serene place about a mile behind the enchanted forest that was only known to her as far as she knew. It was a little dark but also very sweet and serene. With blue and violet flowers of all kinds, trees with black yet beautiful blossoms, and a relaxing spot she made herself. Raven tried to keep the area as peaceful as it made her feel. She quietly sobbed to let all her anger out till she drifted to a tranquil deep sleep.

Raven woke to the dark serene valley she laid in. She turned to go back but when she look west she didn't see the peak of the school, nor did she see the enchanted forest at all. "Where am I?" She looked around and saw that her clothes had completely changed. She was wearing a lavender sundress with small frill sleeves and lavender shoes. She looked in the stream to see that not only had her clothes had changed but her whole appearance. She was once again 7 years old. Her hair only had three streaks of violet, her eyes were a icy blue, her lips were barely lavender, and she had lost 2 feet. A three feet tall little girl, with a heart of pure silver. "What happened to me?" Raven whispered. "That's a great question but an even better question is what happened to us," she heard a voice say. Raven turned to see a girl that looked hexactly the same hexcept her hair was completely lavender tied into a ponytail with a pink bow and a yellow sundress and shoes, and her eyes were bright violet, even darker than Raven's eyes. Next to her was another girl that looked sort of the same hexcept her hair was midnight black pulled into curly braided pigtails, her lips were bright red, her skin was a bit paler, she had a white collared shirt, a red plaid skirt, and gold leggings but her eyes were almost as icy blue as Raven's. "Hi, I'm Evie, this is my BFFA Snow. A couple of minutes ago we were in the enchanted forest but the next moment we were little kids and Ever After High was nowhere in sight, do you what happened?" one said. "Evie? Snow? I've heard those names somewhere before," Raven whispered to herself. "Hey, Evie do you think this could be a result of a accidental hex gone wrong?" Snow asked. "Wait, did you say hex? As in spell? Your a sorceress?" Raven asked. "Yeah, daughter of a powerful sorceress. Don't take this the wrong way or anything but my given name is Evil, as I'm the daughter of the Dark Queen, so yeah." Raven's widened. "Your first name is Evil and your last name is Queen, as in the Evil Queen!" Raven squealed. "And your name is Snow as in Snow White?!" she shrieked. "That's what everyone tells me," Snow said. "No! No! N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! Impossible I can't be here, this has to be some sort of joke. Duchess! Faybelle! If this some kind of joke it's not funny!" Raven called, no response. "Kitty! I know you love playing tricks on your friends but this isn't hexactly my type of joke! Paint my dorm pink I'm fine with! Paint my guitar pink I'll probably hunt you down! But you are seriously freakin' me out right now," she shrieked. "Uh, what's a Faybelle?" Snow asked. "Your duchess lives around here?" Evie asked, "and why would your cat play tricks?" "No! Not my cat, Kitty! Kitty Cheshire! Daughter of the Cheshire Cat! Have you never heard of Duchess Swan you know daughter of the Swan Queen and Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy! You know the one whos destiny got stolen by who you're pretending to be and hates my guts because I'm her daughter!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! There is no way that Cheshy, Sparkle, or Swan have daughters! They are only fifteen! Being a teenage mom sophomore year is a gigantic no-no!" Snow said. "And you said your who's daughter again?" Evie said wide eyed. "Evil! Evil Queen! I'm Raven Queen daughter of the Evil Queen and I want to know who the hex you people are!" "Who we are? Who are you? I am only fifteen years old! My BFFA is fourteen years old and I am running out of patience!" Evie hollered. "Who the hex are you?" shrieked Raven and Evie. "Ah, ah, ah, no fighting girls," said a voice behind them. All three of them turned. The girls screamed, the man was carrying weapons and his sword was drawn. He put his blade away. "In a couple of years you three will know just what is going on and why it's happening but for now..." the man with a mask lifted his fingers and his hands glowed red. A ray of red zapped from his hand and everything went black. "Raven! Raven wake up! Raven!" Raven woke up to see concerned Briar, Ashlynn, Holly, Apple, and Blondie. "Raven are you okay?" Holly asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Raven responded. Beads of sweat were trickling down her face. "Are you sure? We should probably rush you to the infirmary just in case," Apple insisted. "No, I'm fine, it was, it was just a nightmare," Raven said. She said she was okay, but she wasn't. Her 'nightmare' felt all too real, something was dreadfully wrong, but one chapter at a time dear readers, one chapter at a time.  



	17. Real Friends To The End

Raven was luckier than she thought she was. Not regular person lucky but still at least she has friends like she did. Was she content even though everyone hexcept eight girls in the entire school thought she was evil, yes. Which is she will become known as one of the greatest leaders ever after. Because of how sweet and amazing they thought they were Briar, Maddie, Cedar, and Darling used the music equipment they bought in secret to make her a music studio in her 'private' meadow. After school they went back to the school and got some more girls to help decorate it. Darling sent Ashlynn, Holly, Briar, Apple and Blondie to go and find Raven while her, Kitty, Maddie, and Cedar finished decorating. The girls waited for hours for them to come back until they fell asleep. When the girls finally climbed gigantic tree house they found Kitty along with the rest of them taking a catnap. The girls were woken up by Raven shrieking in hexcitement. "Oh my fairy godmother! Look at this place! It's incredible. Soundproof wood, guitars, pianos, drums, microphones! This place is awesome!" The others looked at each other with satisfied grins. "We couldn't find a person more worthy of this place," Darling said. "Talent and the will to use it, yep, your gonna do just fine, no lie," Cedar smiled. "Call me when you get your first album published!" Briar hexclaimed. "Wow Ravie, think of all the boys who are interested in you now, they're gonna be drooling all over you once they hear you sing!" Maddie was trying to get her to think about Dexter but she was instead thinking about all her boy encounters for the last few years. "You know, we should probably keep my whole being able to sing thing a secret, I don't want anymore ahem awkward encounters with boys." All the girls started to crack up. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Apple cried out. She drew a book out of her bag, Raven's photo album to be hexact. "Here, I found it in the Princessology room. You have some really great memories in here so you should save this for your ever after. I got Dexter to make a device that relates to this photo album showing you moments from your childhood when you press this button," Apple pressed a big pink button and it showed a picture of her with her cousins at a sleepover. It then played into a music video she had made when she was 9.

Raven looked at the girls and smiled. You guys are the best friends ever after. "You know what would make this even more just right?" Blondie asked. "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! It's a group hug isn't it!" Maddie squealed jumping up and down. "Read my mind," Raven laughed. "Alright bring it in," Briar said holding out her arms. Just as the girls were about to break free Daring hopped into the treehouse, followed by Dexter, Hunter, Hopper, and Sparrow. "Aww isn't this sweet," Hopper cooed. "Well that's the difference between men and girls, girls are all sweet and soft, boys actually have bone and muscle," Daring bragged. Darling rolled her eyes, Briar made a pouty face, and Kitty frowned. "Too bad you guys aren't men," Raven mumbled. The girls giggled. "Hexcuse me?" Sparrow sang shredding his guitar. "You heard me, besides, you got the roles mixed up anyway," Raven smirked. "OOOOH!" the girls cooed. "It's going down for real!" Briar sang and the girls laughed. "Whatever-after, we still know we're awesome, right men? C'mon Dexter, Hunter, back me up here," too bad for him that Hunter and Dexter were too busy drooling over Ashlynn and Raven. Dexter was silently staring at her totally tuned out, until Raven glanced back at him and then he was 'suddenly interested' in a black rose growing near the tree house. I could have sworn he was staring at me, he could at least act like he didn't think I was a freak! Raven thought; she was about to say something but then decided against it, the last thing she needed was Blondie, Apple, and boys all over her. She simply rolled her eyes. Her, Kitty, and Darling looked at each other with poker faces and they said hexactly what they were thinking. "Psh, men." Everyone else laughed. Ever After High isn't as bad as I thought it was Raven thought. 


	18. Boy's Are Doofus'

Raven hopped out of bed bright and early, today was the day that she would reunite with her mother, today was the day she see her father once again after what felt like three years, today was the day she would finally feel like she didn't fit out. Raven didn't care how cool fitting out was, she just wanted to for once open her locker without a bunch of lab hexperiments gone wrong pouring out on her as a practical joke.

"Wow, I think that I look pretty good," Raven said looking in her reflection. She had refused to let herself straighten her ebony locks, instead she left it reckless and curly. Even if she didn't like her hair she knew that her dad loved it, and she wanted to see the looks on the faces of the princesses who always made fun of her appearance, so, to cope with the annoyance she changed the color of her highlights and as much as it helped the bow she was wearing demoted. She was wearing a neon blue jean skirt with side ruffles, a diamond plaid purple blouse, a black leather jacket with a feather collar, black knee socks, and a beautiful violet shoes. "This is horrible! The minute I step into Book End I'll be covered in boy drool!" She wasn't bragging she was simply pointing out a fact, if she looks a little more than decent she'll be covered in sweat from running from boys.

"Okay, prepare yourself, Cedar will definitely not attack you like that morning monster you call a cousin. Right?" she told herself. Raven inhaled and let out a huge shriek. "CEDAR! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! TODAY'S THE START OF PARENT'S WEEK!" Cedar jumped out of her bed. "Raven what are you doing? It's six in the morning?" Raven pulled her up. "Come on! Come on!" she said shoving her in the bathroom. "Today's parents day it's time to get ready!" Cedar went through her morning routine's and came out looking as spellbinding as Raven; her hair was dyed orange and lavenderish pinkish, straitened and had a bang covering her right eye and , she was wearing an yellow and red sailor crop top and a knee long orange sailor knee skirt, white socks, and orange shoes. The girls cleaned up their room, mostly Raven's side filled with books, pizza, pastries, and homework. The only side of her room that was organized was her closet cabinets, they were filled with music albums, sketchbooks, songbooks, stuffed animals, and underwear. "Wait! I just thought of something!" Raven after making her bed. "Do we really want our dad's to taste Hagatha's cooking?" "Definitely not!" "Let's go fix breakfast," Raven said. Cedar nodded.

Raven and Cedar put out the last batch of gingerbread cookies out to cool when Apple and Blondie walked up to them. "Hey guys. Wow this sure is a buffet, and it looks just right," Blondie said. "You guys really went all out didn't you?" Apple said. "You look fablest and you made everyone breakfast, lunch, and dinner." "Yeah, we decided that we don't really want our dad's to taste Hagatha's cooking. No offense, but he's use to, edible food," Cedar said. "Cedar!" Raven moaned. "Sorry but I cannot tell a lie, her food is terrible and if I had a stomach I would probably be throwing up in my mouth all the time! Whoops I did it again didn't I." Apple, Blondie, and Raven nodded. "Aww man," Cedar groaned. A turquoise and baby blue blur zipped right in front of them. Blondie and Apple shrieked. "Darling? Maddie? Where did you guys come from?!" Apple screamed. "They have a tendency to do that," Raven said. "We're use to it," said Cedar. "Well is definitely not the just right thing for a princess to do," Blondie said looking at Darling. Darling had suddenly realized her mistake and tried to quickly cover it up. "Um, Raven, Cedar... Kitty and Lizzie will be adding some pictures to our project, and they'll send our project to their moms," she quickly said pretending to not to hear Blondie. "Cool sounds wicked," Raven said. "C'mon!" she said practically dragging Raven and Cedar while Maddie hopped on a pogo stick behind them.

Raven, Cedar, Briar, Darling, Maddie, Kitty, and Lizzie sat out front waiting for their parents, Kitty and Lizzie decided to hang out with Maddie and her dad since they're from wonderland. Sparrow, Daring, Hopper, Hunter, and Dexter strutted up to the girls. Well, Sparrow, Daring, and Hopper strutted; Hunter and Dexter sorta lagged behind. "Hello ladies," Daring said. "Flashing his signature knock out smile. Raven didn't need to turn around to know that his fan club had just fainted behind her. "Whatcha doin'?" Hopper said trying to flex for Briar. The flexing started to work hexcept, one glimpse at Briar's smirk and poof he was in his frog form: one of the many downfalls of being a Croakington. "We're waiting for our parents," Briar said. "Us Princessology students decorated the school this morning. How do you like it?" Raven asked. "Um, it's great!" Dexter said, blushing bright red when she directed a smile, towards him! Aww so cute! Brooke! Sorry, Mom! Raven and Darling didn't seem to notice, but Briar, Maddie, Kitty, Lizzie, and Cedar did. Maddie and Briar silently cooed, Kitty teleported and her smile reappeared behind Dexter's ear whispering chanting the sitting in a tree song, Lizzie rolled her eyes, and Cedar tried her best to not think about it: she didn't want to say anything to embarrass either of them. "Hey, RAVEN!" Sparrow sang as he played a few screechy notes on his guitar. "WHY ARE YOU HERE! YO MOMMA IS DEAD!" Briar, Darling, Cedar, Maddie, Kitty, Lizzie, Dexter, Daring, Hopper, and Hunter flinched. Raven frowned and looked away. Hunter frowned and punched him in the arm. "Ow! Dude! What is your problem?!" He screeched. "What's my problem? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" "Yeah man, why would you say that?" Dexter yelled. "Not cool my man," Daring said. "You should probable apologize," Hopper said. Kitty, Maddie, Lizzie, Darling, Briar, and Cedar were trying to comfort Raven. "It's okay guys, really. It's not that big of a deal, he did tell the truth," Raven shrugged. "No it's not okay. I actually have an excuse to say blunt things but that was totally uncalled for! No lie!" Cedar said. The girls nodded. "Besides, it's not like she's an orphan, she has a dad, you know," Kitty said. Then the boys nodded. Daring suddenly froze. "Wait! She has a dad? I thought the Evil Queen was a teen mom!" Raven gave Daring a baffled look. "Wait! The Evil King is coming to Ever After High?" Sparrow screeched. Raven's jaw hung open in disbelief. "Daring Charming and Sparrow Hood!" called a high pitched voice from behind them. "You have met Raven's father at least a dozen times! You should both remember that Raven's dad is the Good King." It was Apple. "And I thought I told both of you before that it's rude to talk about people like that. Would you like me to tell your dad's, because sometimes you both act very less than Charming. Your suppose to be the heroes of the story." "Thanks Apple," Maddie said. "Oh don't mention it, I mean if anyone's suppose to be a bully it's Raven." Raven looked up. "I mean she is the daughter of the Evil Queen after all." Raven rolled her eyes. "Daring, Sparrow the next time you spit out random stupidity like that, be sure you have your bookball pads on." Raven gave them each a swift, painful punch in the arm. "Yowsah!" Sparrow screamed. "How is a girl that strong," Daring said rubbing his bruise. "Wow, wow, wow. What did you just say Daring Utopian Charming?!" Darling screamed. "Uh oh, middle name, that isn't good," Dexter whispered to Hunter who nodded. "What is that suppose to mean?" Lizzie said. "No offense, but you know ladies are... well, soft, delicate, and... what's the word I'm looking for?" "Wimps?" Hopper offered. "Yes! Well, no! Well, sort of. You see girls were meant for ball gowns, they aren't meant to take the heat like us men. Do you understand what I'm saying." "Wow, you guys sure know how to charm a girl," Dexter muffled. "I see what your saying," Briar said. "Great! You get my point no hard feelings?" "Your saying that all men are complete full headed morons!" "Wait you misunderstood." "All boys are total jerks!" Raven said. "YEAH!" the girls rooted. "Wait a minute!" "BOYS ARE DOOFUS'!" The girls chanted. All of them walked away hexcept Apple. "You owe a lot of apologies Daring," she said and merrily skipped away. "Smooth Daring, real smooth." Hunter mocked. Daring sighed. "Why are they so sensitive?"  



	19. The Parent Presentation

The girls sat outside Book End knowing that is the port all the parents came through, well hexcept for parents who lived in book end. The Mad Hatter, Raven, Darling, Briar, Cedar, Maddie, Kitty and Lizzie sat outside bookend waiting for the rest of the parents to show up. A pure black limo with a blue crown on the front slid out of a bright pink portal. "Ooh, that car is faannnsy!" Maddie said. "I wonder who it belongs to?" Cedar said. Raven wasn't even looking at it. "I don't care," she said. Raven was still mad at Daring and Sparrow. "How could they think that she was a teen mom? Who would even think of doing that to the Evil Queen, not even Robin Hood was that stupid. And I mean, Narrow Minded Hood has the nerve to go around telling everyone that my mom was vanquished by his dad. If she was that much of a wimp do you really think she could have tricked Snow White? I mean honestly. Besides everyone knows that her rampage on Wonderland is why she's gone! I really have never met a boy who could think before he opened his big, fat, stupid..." Raven had realized she had said the word Wonderland out loud, "Oh, I'm so sorry! How could I be so inconsiderate, I didn't mean to say..." but then she noticed that Kitty, Lizzie, Maddie, and the Mad Hatter weren't even acknowledging her. They were all staring at the car. "C'mon guys what's so special about a car that you can't..." Raven had finally gotten a glimpse of the car. "*gasp* DADDY!$$$$" Raven was ecstatic. She nearly jumped through the roof. When the car parked she zoomed to the door. The minute her father stepped out he was tackled back in. Not that Raven was heavy or anything, I mean c'mon she has got to be the only princess over 4 months to weigh 15 pounds but she's really strong too. When Raven was 7 years old she punched Lance Charming in the stomach (because he asked her too) he still hasn't completely recovered (although he won't admit it.) "Well there's my little girl," he said picking her up. "I thought you would make some friends while you were here." "Well I did learn from the best," she said. "Thank you." "I was talking about Flash," she said, "by the way, were is he? I don't see him," Raven went looking through the drivers seat. "Um... he won't be able to make it... but I brought some friends you would like to see." Out of the back seat popped out the heads of Raven's cousin, Olivia, Gracie, and Addison. 17 year old Addison Queen, daughter of the Wise King. 16 year old Gracie Queen, daughter of the Graceful King, and 12 year old Olivia Queen, daughter of the Head King. Together the four of them were known in Neverland as the Good Princesses Granddaughters of the Admirable King. Olivia, the spontaneous one, tackled Raven to the ground. "Love you to Olivia," Raven choked Darling's phone beeped. "My dad's in the castleteria with Daring and Dexter. Oh, and the parent's week project presentation is in ten minutes!" "Oh man, we gotta go!" Briar said. Madison pried Oliva off of Raven. Raven gave her dad a kiss and ran off with the others. "So King, we have a lot of catching up to do right?" the Mad Hatter asked. "Right!" The Good King answered. They talked with the girls slowly trailing behind them.

The girls grabbed their project and ran to the grimmnasium. Briar who was in front came to a sudden halt. "Briar why did you stop?" Darling asked. Briar didn't say a word she just pointed strait forward with a horrified look on her face. The girls looked and gasped. Unfortunately for Raven she was in the back and couldn't get a glimpse. She plowed through and when she looked up, she burst out laughing earning glares from Briar, Darling, and a lot of other people around. "Raven stop laughing!" Darling whisper shouted. "Ms. Queen would you contain yourself?" Headmaster Grimm shouted. "I'm sorry but, Apple Fairest White what are you wearing, *ha ha ha!*" "Well, you wouldn't be the Evil Queen and no one else wanted to so I have to be both Snow White and the Evil Queen." Raven was trying her best not to crack up but it wasn't working. "AW MAN! You look ridiculous! No offense but evil is definitely NOT a good look on you! This is way too painful to watch. You aren't really going out there are you?" "Of course, I have to!" Raven sighed, she knew what she had to do. "Headmaster Grimm, *laugh* do I have permission to work on two projects?" Apple lit up. "Yay!" Apple pulled Raven into a bone crushing hug and then dragged her away. "Wait you didn't even give him time to answer? How the hex are so strong?" Raven called as she was dragged away.

The Mad Hatter and the Good King sat in the front row next to Snow White. "Well there's my other lovely daughter," said the Good King. "Hi, dad," Snow White said. "So dad, when are you going to tell Raven that we're y'now...?" "Half- sisters? That my dear is your job, but I would tell her before signing the storybook of legends." "Right, let's just enjoy the show," Snow said. The presentations would definitely take all day and the projects were um... very... interesting. Some were good, most were terrible, a lot were hilarious. Daring showed off his headshots and made fun of Dexter's baby photos, while Dexter operated the computer. "Aww! Dexter was such an adorable baby!" Raven cooed. "He looked so innocent!" "So Raven don't you now agree Dexter is the second cutest prince ever after?" Apple asked. "Cute or not, if he's anything like Daring I won't like him." "So you do think he's cute!" "Apple!" Sparrow did a song about how amazing his dad was, which Raven thought was sweet until he said that her mom was killed by her. "Oh, hex he didn't I'm so gonna..." Raven was about to attack him but the girls held her back. "Raven don't do it, you know how big his crush on you is!" Briar said. Raven stopped. "Wait! I thought he got over that at graduation!" Raven panicked. "Are you kidding? It's bigger than it was before!" Ashlynn said. "'Bout the size of a grizzly bear!" Blondie laughed. "Ew!" Raven gagged. The girls laughed at her disgust. "One day, you two are gonna grow up and get married!" Darling cooed. "Don't even go there!" Raven warned. "Oh Raven! She was only kidding! Everyone knows that first of all you haven't gave in for 11 1/2 years, second that is so not your destiny!" Apple said. How can someone be so comforting and uncomfortable at the same time? Raven thought. "Whatever-after." "Ooh, it's our turn!" Apple screeched. "Remember Raven, your gonna have to wing it. The theme is A Modern Snow White story." "I got it the first one thousand times!" "Raven you may not be the best with jokes but sometimes your hilarious!" "Who says I'm not good at jokes? Okay, what has four wheels and flies? A garbage truck.! *ha, ha, ha*." Everyone else groaned. "What? That was funny!" Raven defended. "Honey, do the world a favor and do not take up stand up cause your gonna stand out. And that is not a good thing." Raven's eyes widened and she shrieked. "Olivia? Where did you come from?" Maddie asked. "Oh, just giving myself a tour," she said. nonchalantly. "Girls are you ready?" Headmaster Grimm bellowed.

Scene 1 Apple strutted onto stage. "Guess what my step aunt Raven Queen is moving me and my grandfather!" Raven nonchalantly walked on stage. "Who said anything about being your step aunt? Are we forgetting that I'm almost a year younger than you?" she asked. The crowd laughed. "Are you forgetting that your mom is my mom's step-mother?" "Hold up? I might have ignored that tiny detail in history of tall tales," Raven said and again the crowd bellowed a fit of laughter. "What? If your gonna let the nut-job science and sorcery teacher who loves failing students history to review you might as well let me fall asleep, I mean I'd probably do worse if I was awake." The crowd was loving Raven's not trying to be funny humor. "Raven what are you doing?" Apple whispered. "Winging it!" she smirked back. "Where is my father anyway?" "Right here," a muffled voice said. Raven was probably better off keeping her head down, she snorted trying to keep herself from laughing. "Father, my how girly you look today! *Ha, ha, ha, ha*." Raven had a right to laugh. Ramona looked hilarious in a old wizard costume and beard. The crowd laughed along with her. "Hey, watch it kid, their paying me 50 bucks to watch you," Ramona said. "I don't need you to watch me! I'm fourteen, I'm old enough to have a boyfriend, I can probably get a job... at a burger stand." The crowd once again threw a fit of laughter. "Kid, watch it... I hate it when you young kids get all up in my face! When you gonna learn that the only reason that I bought you that tacky magic mirror is because poor Old Badwolf needs it, he's loosin' his touch." "Pssh, I think that you should give it to charity. They could use new dentist material. I hear that they need 'special' material to fix teeth like Rumpelstiltskin's." "Whatever- after," Apple said. "Either way one things for sure, you guys have got to be the strangest father daughter relationship I've ever seen." "Aww! Thank you!" Raven and Ramona cooed. The girls ran off stage.

"Wow! We were a hit!" Ramona laughed. "Told you guys I was a comedian!" Raven giggled. "Well one things for sure, you guys sure made fools of yourselves!" Apple yelled. "Apple? Are you mad at us?" Raven asked sadly. "Yes! I mean... no! It's just the Snow White story is suppose to be treasured. It's not something to make fun of. I thought you of all people, Raven, wouldn't disgrace your family's name by turning your own story into a comedy, and your not just making fun of your mom your making fun of your queen, Snow White! I care about my mom and I don't want her to think that I think our story is a joke." "Apple look out there, your mom isn't red faced, she's not mad or embarrassed she's laughing along with everyone else. She's having fun, and you should be too, you worked so hard to get here, might as well enjoy it." Apple put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "Thanks Raven."

Scene 2 "Mirror mirror so strait and tall, show yourself on my wall." A mist appeared in the mirror. Then a boy appeared. "Who dares to summon..." The boy turned around. "Well hello gorgeous," he said. Raven groaned. "Oh no! Of all the honking people you turn into a mirror it just had the one guy who has a crush on me!" Raven was killing the audience with laughter. "C'mon girl tell me what you want? Diamonds? Jewels? Anything you want name it. A date maybe?" "Definitely not! Look dummy on the wall all I need is to know who is the fairest of them all!" "Well your rudeness Snow White is the fairest of them all, now how about lunch?" "Psshh, in your dreams hon'. HUNTSMAN!" A little 3 year old girl, in a too big huntsman costumes tripped her way onto the stage. "Yes your majesty?" she said in her adorable little girl's voice. "Oh, your... um, a toddler." "Tell me something I don't know." "Okay. Um... DO WE HAVE A SPARE HUNTSMAN?!" Raven called. "Yes your majesty, sorry my baby sister Fern loves dressing up in my clothes. I Hunter Huntsman am at your service." "Good, um... even though this is the grosses thing I've ever asked anyone to do, go and cut out the heart of Apple White." Raven cringed at the words. "Yes your majesty," he said. And they ran off stage.

Okay, I really wanna get to the others projects so, I'm just gonna let you imagine yourselves the rest of the play. Raven, Darling, Kitty, Maddie, Lizzie, Briar, and Cedar gracefully glided onstage. They had changed their clothes to cute school girl uniforms with their signature colors. Lizzie spoke up, "Hello parents. Today we are doing our project about our childhoods and how amazing our parents are." "Each one of us have special memories we share with our parents and hope they haven't forgotten," Darling said. "Tonight we're going to show you who we really are not who the Storybooks say we are," Raven said. "HI RAVEN!" called the pie twins who were sitting on the Good King's lap. Raven gave them a small pageant wave as the audience chuckled. "Hope you guys enjoyed what we have prepared for you. "First of all one of the songs we recorded," Cedar said. (This Is How We Do- Cover By Jordyn Jones)  
The audience clapped. "Next up we're going to give speeches about how we feel about our parents," Kitty said, "First up Darling Charming." "My mom and dad are so smart and sweet, my mom can pick out an outfit for any occasion, my dad can battle any creature imaginable. Sometimes they can be a little over protective of me, but if not for them I wouldn't be here right now. They protect me from boys, creatures, food poisoning, well them and my brothers. Point is, they're there for me no-matter what and I'm proud to say that I'm the daughter of King and Queen Charming. Next up is Briar Beauty." The crowd applauded. "Yello! I'm known to my friends as fun and spontaneous, I love to plan parties and am a total diva, I say my name to people proudly but I couldn't have gotten that way without my parents. Sleeping Beauty and King Beauty are my inspiration, they tell me to live life to the fullest. I try new things all the time, I have to practice making friends so that when I wake up after my 100 year sleep I can make more. The thing is that those friends will never fill the slippers of the friends I have right now and will definitely not replace my loving 8 brothers and my fabulous parents. Next Madeline Hatter."  
"Hello, hello, hello! I am a wonderlandian who has moved from wonderland. Here at Ever After High I have made a ton of friends, but my bestest friend is my dad! Well... next to Ravie and Cedar. Everyone tells me that I am too mad, but Daddy says that there is no such thing as too mad. Mad is a good thing without madness this world wouldn't exist. There's madness in every fairytale and the one madness that I find hatastic is that my dad is there when I need him. He make me happy when I'm sad and makes me tea when sick and without him I wouldn't even be born. Ha ha ha. Best daddy ever! Over to you Cedar!"  
"Hi, I feel super nervous right now, but I want my dad to know how much I love him. My dad carved me and painted me by hand on magical wood. He worked so hard to make me. I cannot tell a lie it's hard being the daughter of Pinocchio. My story is confusing how am I suppose to follow my destiny is to tell a lie and I can only tell the truth. But the thing is that he and my friends help me figure life out. I love to tell the truth, just not all the time. My dad helps me feel better if I spill a really big secret like the fact that even though Raven is the daughter of the Evil Queen she's still afraid of the boogeyman, spiders and snakes." "CEDAR!" "Sorry! He helps me with things like that, thanks for being there for me dad. Next is Kitty Cheshire." Kitty teleported to the center of the stage.  
"Cheshire, Kitty Cheshire. I wanna be just like my beautiful, smart, wonderlandiful mom, the Cheshire Cat. So tricky and crafty, yet she loves me a lot. She gives me tough love and when I need her I can talk to her. She may be trapped in Wonderland but she still has a way of making me feel wonderlandiful. As a Cheshire she has shown me everything I need to know about life. You're up Lizzie."  
"My mother the Queen of Hearts is an amazing ruler. She's fantastic at cards, she loves tea, she's totally mad, and she knows how to run a kingdom. I miss her and my home a lot and it is quite boring in Ever After but my memories of her and my friends help me keep my energy up for running a kingdom. And now it is Raven Queen's turn." Raven started to quiver, the others made it look so easy to speak in front of everyone but she was super nervous she didn't know if she could do it. She slowly stood up and walked to the center of the stage. All eyes were on her as her knees buckled and her and shook. "My name is Raven Queen. Everyone is always telling me how evil I am or how evil I'm suppose to be, but being evil isn't my thing. Like Cedar said I've got to be the only future evil to be 14 and still afraid of the boogeyman, I can't look or touch a spider or a snake. I'm just a misfit." Raven looked at the smiley face of her BFFA Madeline Hatter and looked at her fathers cheery gleaming eyes. "I sometimes feel like a misfit but I just misunderstand myself, I don't fit in, I fit out. I lost my mom when I was six years old. I'm just like my dad, I'm suppose to be like my mom but I'm not. I wasn't made to fit in with all the evil things of the world I was made with different talents, I sing, I dance, I make fashion designs, I'm best friends with a wonderlandian for fairy godmother's sake. I couldn't imagine my mom hanging out with a person as amazing as Maddie. She walks on ceilings, drinks tea all the time, bursts out in random riddlish, I couldn't imagine my mom hanging out with someone like her but I'd like to try. My dad says even if you know it's not possible to do something try it anyway because you never know what you might find. I don't know what my mom was like. People always gossip about her I can't tell what's lies and what's reality anymore. But if I saw her again I would tell her that I missed her more than anything in the world." Raven wiped the tears she felt streaming down her face. The Good King kept his head down. He knew Raven had already had enough loss in her life yet he would have to even more on her plate. "What I do remember about my mom is that she didn't like showing her emotions. She would always have pictures of her smiling and not smiling yet you could never tell what she was feeling. I like to believe that she loved me, but I could never tell. I don't know what else to say. There's not much importance in my 14 years of life but I know that even though my family is at some points strange, nothing in my opinion is better than having them around."  
"Next we're going to show you some of our childhood memories, well I didn't have a childhood I was born last year," Cedar said. "First the memories of Briar Beauty," Darling said. They showed pictures of Briar's first day of nursery rhyme school. When her and Apple met, when they met Blondie. When she became friends with Ashlynn. Her beauty pageants, birthday parties, and baby photos. "Now we have some of my childhood," Darling announced. Everyone cooed at her baby photos, her birthday parties, her not-so-awkward moments, and her videos." "Now it is time for watching the creation of Cedar." Everyone awed at Pinocchio and Geppeto's craftsmanship. "Next it's the wonderland sights." A lot of people laughed at the video footage of the nine year old Kitty, Maddie, and Lizzie, a few wonderlandian children popped in and out of the teashop. "Finally is the childhood of Raven Queen." It showed some of Raven's embarrassing moments, her funny ones, previews of a companies monthly magazine discontinued after the Evil Queen 'died', it was called hottest villain (Evil Queen) and hottest villain Jr. (Raven) she modeled in it. One of her music videos when she was ten and it's remix, and one of her videos as a Good Princess. "The End," the girls said in unison. The audience cheered. Headmaster Grimm marched to the center of the stage. "Thankyou girls for that effortful project," he said. They curtsied and skipped of stage. "As well as you are the students are just finding out about this part of the parents presentation. We will pick two students out of all the first years, one girl and one boy. The two of them will have a showdown and the audience will pick a winner. Young men and ladies you may split into your teams.

"The students have made their decision, Raven Queen and Sparrow Hood will be the participants in the showdown. First category, art. Each of you will be giving a picture to paint and which ever the audience thinks has done the best will get the point. You shall each draw a king and his queen." Raven painted her parents, so the background was pretty dark she decided to add a young portrait of herself in a pink ball gown to add some color. Sparrow painted him and his guitar, the parents obviously voted for Raven because they didn't want to be caught picking him because she was the daughter of a villain. "Next category reading memory. Tell the highlights of the Evil Queen's story. Ms. Queen would you like to go first?" "No," she said coldly. "It wasn't a question." Raven groaned. "Fine, my mom was so insecure she wanted to make sure she was better than everyone else, when she found out that someone was fairer than her she gave several attempts to take her out. Every attempt failed. She wanted to bring evil to every fairytale, when on a rampage, blah blah blah, eventually somebody killed her. The End." "All you people need to know is that I'm the blood of that somebody who killed that old stupid witch," Sparrow proudly remarked. Raven flared up. "What?! Get your facts strait Hood, my mom is was definitly NOT killed by your dad, she isn't a witch she's a sorceress, she had an IQ higher than an owl while your as stupid as a bullfrog, and next year she'll be turning 32, if you ask me, she would probably look like 20! She's way better looking than you'll ever be." "You talk like she's still alive, news flash babe, she's old news. Drama queen is drama dead!" "Both of you stop it right now think of the example your setting right now," Headmaster Grimm bellowed but they weren't listening. Sparrow once again got lost in her beauty or as he would say "hotness", while she was blowing her top at him. "Why are you so annoying and idiotic and rude?! Honestly, I hope not all teenage boys are like you because I can't stand you!?" "You can't stand me as is you stand up when your next to incredible or you can't stand me as in you like me?" Raven jaw dropped, her dumbfoundness was this turned back into anger. "UUH BOYS!?" Raven stormed off stage to find Olivia, Briar, Duchess, and Faybelle cracking up. "What?" she said placing her hands on her hips in defiance which only made them laugh harder. "Briar!" "Sorry! It's just you guys did look kinda y'now ridiculous. I mean you looked like two kindergarteners arguing the other has cooties." Raven rolled her eyes. "Raven there's only one more category left, after that we can go have some real fun!" Maddie comforted. "I just don't get why you guys chose me to go up against him!" "Because Raven, other than Melody you're the only one who has real musical hexperience," Apple said, "and your rivalry with Sparrow is a key bonus. The last category is music, you can do this." "That's right! So get your butt back out there!" Ramona said dragging her back onstage. "Her temper tantrum is over," she said to the headmaster. "Ahem the next category is music. A rap battle. Melody Piper will do the music for you. Let the match begin. Mr. Hood your first.  
"The End," the girls said in unison. The audience cheered. Headmaster Grimm marched to the center of the stage. "Thankyou girls for that effortful project," he said. They curtsied and skipped of stage. "As well as you are the students are just finding out about this part of the parents presentation. We will pick two students out of all the first years, one girl and one boy. The two of them will have a showdown and the audience will pick a winner. Young men and ladies you may split into your teams.

"The students have made their decision, Raven Queen and Sparrow Hood will be the participants in the showdown. First category, art. Each of you will be giving a picture to paint and which ever the audience thinks has done the best will get the point. You shall each draw a king and his queen." Raven painted her parents, so the background was pretty dark she decided to add a young portrait of herself in a pink ball gown to add some color. Sparrow painted him and his guitar, the parents obviously voted for Raven because they didn't want to be caught picking him because she was the daughter of a villain. "Next category reading memory. Tell the highlights of the Evil Queen's story. Ms. Queen would you like to go first?" "No," she said coldly. "It wasn't a question." Raven groaned. "Fine, my mom was so insecure she wanted to make sure she was better than everyone else, when she found out that someone was fairer than her she gave several attempts to take her out. Every attempt failed. She wanted to bring evil to every fairytale, when on a rampage, blah blah blah, eventually somebody killed her. The End." "All you people need to know is that I'm the blood of that somebody who killed that old stupid witch," Sparrow proudly remarked. Raven flared up. "What?! Get your facts strait Hood, my mom is was definitly NOT killed by your dad, she isn't a witch she's a sorceress, she had an IQ higher than an owl while your as stupid as a bullfrog, and next year she'll be turning 32, if you ask me, she would probably look like 20! She's way better looking than you'll ever be." "You talk like she's still alive, news flash babe, she's old news. Drama queen is drama dead!" "Both of you stop it right now think of the example your setting right now," Headmaster Grimm bellowed but they weren't listening. Sparrow once again got lost in her beauty or as he would say "hotness", while she was blowing her top at him. "Why are you so annoying and idiotic and rude?! Honestly, I hope not all teenage boys are like you because I can't stand you!" "You can't stand me as is you stand up when your next to incredible or you can't stand me as in you like me?" Raven jaw dropped, her dumbfoundness was this turned back into anger. "UUH BOYS!" Raven stormed off stage to find Olivia, Briar, Duchess, and Faybelle cracking up. "What?" she said placing her hands on her hips in defiance which only made them laugh harder. "Briar!" "Sorry! It's just you guys did look kinda y'now ridiculous. I mean you looked like two kindergarteners arguing the other has cooties." Raven rolled her eyes. "Raven there's only one more category left, after that we can go have some real fun!" Maddie comforted. "I just don't get why you guys chose me to go up against him!" "Because Raven, other than Melody you're the only one who has real musical hexperience," Apple said, "and your rivalry with Sparrow is a key bonus. The last category is music, you can do this." "That's right! So get your butt back out there!" Ramona said dragging her back onstage. "Her temper tantrum is over," she said to the headmaster. "Ahem the next category is music. A rap battle. Melody Piper will do the music for you. Let the match begin. Mr. Hood your first." Sparrow did a cover of Justin Bookers Love Yourself.  
Some of the crowd cheered. Raven rolled her eyes knowing he was obviously trying to impress her. Raven did her own thing. A rap called Fiyacracka (original by Jordyn Jones)  
The audiences cheering was about the same. The majority of parents voted for Raven. Raven got the win on all categories so Headmaster Grimm gave her a congratulations and before he could give her a certificate she along with everyone else was out the door.

Darling introduced Raven to her cousin, Beloved, who was in Olivia's class. Olivia and Beloved went with the boys to their hangout. Darling and Raven went to the Glass Slipper to see Ashlynn and Apple talking about their cousins'. "It seems they have totally forgotten the rules of being princesses. Darling and Raven went outside to go and check on them and see what Apple was talking about and they couldn't believe what they saw.


	20. Sad Story

Raven and Darling saw Beloved and Olivia stuffing their faces and having a burping contest with the boys. Blondie happened to be passing by and definitely smelled a scoop. As well as Blondie, The Good King, Gracie, Addison, and King and Queen Charming, and Lance Charming showed up.  
(Girls rule the world by the Haschak Sisters)  
Raven: Are you seeing what I'm seeing right now?

Darling: They're acting like they have no manners

Raven: It's time for some serious changes around here

Both: Agreed

Olivia: Wanna try another cholate one

Beloved: I do but I just don't see how

Raven Alright time up both of you girls on your feet

Darling: School of edict starts right now

Olivia and Beloved: Wait what?

Darling: Somebody wanna please hexplain how it's possible we could find...?

Raven: The two of you out here in Bookend

Darling: With them

Raven: Piggin' out

Both: Actin' like a couple of guys

Olivia: Uh what? Oh please, were just havin' fun

Beloved: We call it living the life, besides it's just us no one else is around

Olivia: Yeah manage are waste of time

Raven and Darling groaned.

Darling: The two of you have a lot to learn

Raven: It's all good we can show em' the ropes

Beloved and Oliva: Um actually we kinda already had some plans

Raven: No you don't

Darling: Here take some notes

They handed them two notebooks pink for Beloved purple for Olivia. Raven and Darling forced them to change into more princess suitable clothes. They came back with sailor like suits in their signature colors. (Olivia: Green and Black) (Beloved: Baby Yellow and White) Raven and Darling nodded their heads in approval. They put the basic rules of being a princess into song and dance.

Shouldn't have to be told twice

We love to be ladylike

You can go search far and wide

But it's easy to see we

Always wanna do the right thing

Act so politely

Have you ever thought it might be cause

GIRLS RULE THE WORLD

Princesses walk lightly

There's no denying

Have you ever thought it might be cause

GIRLS RULE THE WORLD

The boys shook their heads in dissaproval, well hexcept for Dexter and Hunter. Hunter was laughing his head off, Dexter was having fun watching his sister and his crush working together so well now if he asked Rave out their would be no problem between the three of them.

Raven and Darling decided to handle different categories.

Darling was talking to Olivia about how she would walk.

Darling: Stand up strait, keep your shoulders back chin up now try to walk.

Darling pushed her to get her going.

Raven was talking to Beloved about how she would eat.

Raven: If your gonna take a bite that's fine but a smaller size.

Beloved took a bite and then asked Raven.

Beloved: You mean like this?

Raven shielded her eyes

Raven: Ew! Chew don't talk!

Beloved shugged.

Beloved: Sorry

Darling was talking to Olivia about manners.

Darling: And if your gonna ask?

Olivia: Oh! I know this one! May I please?

Darling: That right but not too many times. And if a boy holds the door?

Olivia tried looking sophisticated.

Olivia: Then I tell him thank you

Darling: Um, run away from guys

Now Raven was talking to Beloved about makeup. The boys were rolling their eyes.

Raven: Now you don't want to wear to much a little powder will do just fine. And what's a good idea?

Beloved: Oh I know I should freshen up!

Beloved held up the bottle of spray on deodorant

Raven: Why?

Beloved: Because I've been outside

Raven: That's right!

A few minutes later...

Olivia: Uh! There's just so much to learn!

Beloved: We're never gonna get it right!

Both: We quit

Raven: Aw, c'mon let's try it again!

Darling: Being a lady just takes some time

Beloved and Olivia groaned.

Shouldn't have to be told twice

We love to be ladylike

you can go search far and wide

but it's easy to see we

Always wanna do the right thing

Act so politely

Have you ever thought it might be cause

GIRLS RULE THE WORLD

Princesses walk lightly

There's no denying

Have you ever thought it might be cause

GIRLS RULE THE WORLD

They let Beloved and Olivia try a few of the dance moves while the two of them were cracking up in the backround.

Soon they started to catch on

Beloved: Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this

Raven: You're acting more like a lady by the minute

Darling nodded.

Olivia: Do you think we could try it once with you guys?

Raven and Darling: Sure just follow our lead

Shouldn't have to be told twice

We love to be ladylike

You can go search far and wide

But it's easy to see we

Always wanna do the right thing

act so politely

Have you ever thought it might be cause

GIRLS RULE THE WORLD

Princesses walk lightly

There's no denying

have you ever thought it might be cause

GIRLS RULE THE WORLD

They did the dance moves completely correct and understood the rules of being a princess. Olivia hiccuped. "Hexcuse me," she said. "Great job guys!" Raven hexclaimed. "Now time for your reward," Darling said. They gave them each 40 dollars. "Wow jeez thanks guys!" They hexclaimed. Darling and Raven watched them scurry off to find out what to spend it on. "Impressive girls, of course I wouldn't hexpect anything less from you Darling," King Charming said. "Young lady you have shown me an incredible good deal of yourself," Queen Charming said to Raven. The Good King's usual cheery smile returned to his face until he realized what he had to tell Raven. After Gracie and Addison complemented Raven and Darling he called Raven out. "Raven dear, would you show me to your dorm?" "Uh, yeah, sure daddy," she said.

They sat on Raven's bed. "Headmaster Grimm wanted me to give you this certificate," he said handing her the paper. "Thanks." "Are you hexcited about seeing your mother today?" "Yeah! Super hexcited! I haven't seen her since I was six!" she hexclaimed. "So how's school going?" Raven looked up and studied his face fairy carefully. "Ok dad, what's going on?" Raven asked. "What?!" "I'm pretty sure you didn't drag me here just for small talk," she said. "Okay, you know your Uncle Bucky?" He asked. "You mean Big Bucks? The rude, cheaper than a lawyer crab, rich yet annoying Uncle Bucky? The only brother you have that isn't sweet and kind but instead is a conman and full of himself? Yeah, I know him, wish I didn't but I do," she said. "He's not that bad, he only used you fifteen times before." "Because of him I almost went a date with Sparrow for a dollar!" "Fair enough," he agreed. "So, what does Big Bucks have to do with me again?" "Well he wanted to conquer an island to open up a new suite hotel. People already lived on the island so they went to war; several of his troops died and several went missing. Once the won the battle he decided against using the island because he found a bigger one in a more popular area," he said. "That is so monsterous. I thought that he was a money eater but I didn't think he would go that low. That is so horrible, but what does that have to do with me?" Raven said and immediately regretted asking. "Raven, Flash was one of the soilders that went missing." Raven's eyes widened, she felt a lump in her throat and tears welling up in her eyes. Her fear, pain, and saddness suddenly sprung to anger and movement attitude. "We have to do something, send out search parties, send spies and creatures to retrieve him, Uncle Bucky brought us into this mess he needs to find a way to draw us out!" she screamed. "Raven we've been trying everything within our power, we've sent search parties, we've sent creatures and spies but have lost contact with all of them! It's no use," he hexclaimed. "No! You need to try harder!" Raven screeched tears streaming down he face. "NO! Raven, I'm sorry. It was hard for me to accept too but Flash is gone and he's not coming back!" "Hard for you to accept?! I thought he was your friend! I thought you cared about him! The minute anyone in steps into Ever After all the care about is themselves!" Raven took off. "Raven wait!" he called after her but she was already gone. The Good King sighed and silently cried. Little did he know that Maddie, Cedar, Briar, Apple, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty were all watching.

Sorry I had to write this. This is so sad. I feel so bad for Raven and wish that Big Bucks was here so I could give him a really good blow! Next chapter's going to be a sad Songfic. I need to know do you guys think I should put this in EAH Watty Awards and what do you think of my story so far. Comment down below and please help me get more followers. Don't worry Flash will be back soon. Don't bash Apple and Ashlynn for talking about Beloved and Olivia please. I hate on haters. Apple deserves a little respect to all of you out there who think turning Apple into a villain will help build Raven's character cause it won't.

Thanks!

Phoenix Charming out. 


	21. See You Again

Raven sprinted, she didn't know where she was running to, but she was desperate to get far, far, away from Ever After High. Raven head was filled with thoughts and emotions. Hatred rallied inside her, Bucky had done some pretty awful things but this time he had gone way too far. How was she going to live without Flash? She just couldn't comprehend life with him gone. As she ran all she could manage to usher out was cuss words in different old dead languages. Between what had happened and sprinting at full speed her mind just couldn't keep up. Raven's body was failing, she was slowing down to how she pretended she could run in grimmnastics. She could feel the heat rising in her, she was dizzy, her vision weakened until she completely blurred, her legs were weak but she managed to climb up the ladder to her music studio where she passed out on the welcome mat.

Raven woke up to her studio. She was balling, she remembered the last time she felt this miserable, when her mom got captured. She got up and sat down on the soft pink plush couch. Recapping that dreary miserable day. She six and a half, it was her mother's birthday and two weeks before her's. At the beginning of the day Raven skipped merrily into the spellmentry classroom attracting unusual and concerned looks. Raven spent whatever time she could grasp making her mom a glittery, messy, and neat homemade birthday cards and flowers made out of coupons and gift cards to her favorite stores. Briar, Apple, and Ashlynn walked up to her. "Hey guys what's up?" she asked. "Raven, we just wanted to let you know we are super proud of you," Ashlynn said. "Yeah you are super br-ave," Briar yawned. "Thanks, what'd I do?" "Oh you don't have to pretend with us, we're your friends. We know about what happened and if you want us to we won't talk about it or tell anybody else, we promise on every princess crown we've ever worn," Apple assured. Which Raven thought she would've thought was sweet if only she knew what the hex she was talking about. "Thanks for saying we're friends but what are you talking about?" she asked. "Oh, you mean you don't know yet?" Apple asked. "Depends, know what?" Raven asked curiously. Apple, Briar and Ashlynn looked at each other with 'we've totally blown our cover' looks'. "Well, um... we meant... well we were- *snore*" "Oh, Briar fell asleep, we better get her to um... a more comfortable place!" Apple covered. Ashlynn nodded and they suspiciously zipped away. Raven was curious but simply shrugged it off and continued glittering her card. Snow White, Milton Grimm, Baba Yaga, and her father came in the classroom. The first grade teacher, Little Bow Peep talked to them about the incident and pointed Raven who was cheerily coloring. They hexchanged worried glances and walked over to her. "Well what is my baby bear doing today?" The Good King asked. "Oh, hi Daddy, I was just making mommy a birthday card. Hmm... needs more glitter." Headmaster Grimm sent Madam Yaga a puzzled look, and she returned a equally puzzled look and a shrug. They knew she didn't know she was captured it's just that the card was drenched in black and purple glitter as well as her hands. "Um, dear we need to talk to you," Snow White said picking up the little girl. They took Raven into the hall. "Raven, honey your mother has left," Snow White said. "When is she coming back?" Raven asked. Snow White looked into her big, bright, spirit filled, periwinkle eyes. "I can't do it," she handed her to Milton. "Well um... ahem," her periwinkle eyes were hypnotizing, "Well um Madam Yaga is the evil one she should do it," he said handing her to Madam Yaga. "What am I a bookball?" she yelled. "Well he's her father, he should do it!" She said handing her to the Good King. "So nobody wants to carry me? Doesn't anybody listen to the six year old?" "Um... Raven..." "Daddy why is everyone acting so weird," Raven interrupted. "Raven your mother isn't coming back!" he blurted. "What? I don't understand," Raven said confused. The Good King put her down and squatted. "Your mother made a mistake, now she's left and Wonderland is under a curse. I'm sorry darling but she's not coming back." "What are you talking about?" Raven asked confused. Snow White kneeled down next to her and stroked Raven's small wavy hair. "I'm sorry sweetie, but your mother is dead," she said softly. "What?!" Raven panicked. Her head was spinning, all her thoughts were merging, she couldn't think straight, she felt dizzy, and her vision blurred, her small legs couldn't hold up her body, her heart and head were pounding like drums, and she passed out. Snow White rushed her into the classroom and patched up the enormous pang on one side of her forehead. Her father took her home and she couldn't go back to school for 2 weeks, in those two weeks she wouldn't eat or drink or play, she just sat in her pile of stuffed animals, staring at the painting of her and her mother and crying until she fell asleep. Once she did go back to school everyone was sympathizing her until like a week later. Raven felt the exact same way now as she did when she was that innocent and fragile, but now it was a worse version of the pain.

Raven got up and sat at the piano. She turned on the recorder improved a sad song. (See you again girl version)  
Once looked up from the keys to see her father standing there with arms open wide. Raven ran and gave him a hug. "I am so sorry daddy! I was so mean to you and... oh!" Raven sulked on his shoulder. "It's fine, I'm sorry too, don't worry we'll keep searching until we find him, I promise." Raven looked up. "Really?" Raven asked. "Would I ever lie to you?" he smiled. "Oh thank you daddy!" Raven hexclaimed pulling him back into a hug. "Your welcome, but now it's time for you to see your mother." "Thanks dad." 


	22. Good Advise From Evil

Raven held tightly to her father's hand. She had been so hexcited that she was practically throwing up rainbows, but now that she was at the door she was terrified. Raven hesitantly flung the doors open and stepped inside her father trailing behind her. "The mirror flashed. A beautiful elegant woman dressed in black smirked lovingly yet evilly. That must be her Raven thought. She's so pretty, it's creepy. "Hi mom." "Raven dear, you've grown up beautifully, you look just like me when I was your age, I trust you are the evil little princess I raised you to be?" she asked. "Well, uh," Raven stuttered. "Perfection, gorgeous, attracting the numskulls you call men, and wickedly evil, I love it!" "So tell me how many evil minions do you have, how many boys are your servants, oh we have so much to catch up on!" "Mom, uh... how do you feel about Uncle Bucky?" Raven timidly said. "Oh, you mean Big Bucks, I hate him, he's so cheap and annoying, he sickens me. He's more evil than me and I do not mean that in admirable way. He does the wrong kind of evil, in fact he's the reason I'm trapped here," she said. For a second Raven saw a flash of the old Evil Queen, Evie Queen best friends with Snow White, but she only saw her for a moment and then she was gone. "Dear, I know what happened to Flash but you need to suck it up and get over it. Now the next time you see Big Bucks I think you should either (A) Kill him (B) Cast a curse on him (C) Put him in 1000 years of sleep or (D) Tell him off and how lowly you think of him, I recommend the first one; that's what I would do." "That's it!" "Your going to kill him?!" "NO! I'm gonna tell him off! You're the best mom!" "Okay now will you kindly tell your father to leave, we need some private mother daughter time. There's a boy that I have noticed is especially in love with you." Raven held her breath. Headmaster Grimm came just in nick of time. Raven exhaled. "Visiting hours are over!" "Okay I'll just..." "No! Oh come on Uncle Grimmy, just a little more time," the Evil Queen fake sweetly pleaded. "No and don't call me that, come along Your Majesty, Miss Queen, it's almost time for curfew." As Raven trailed behind the Good King and Headmaster Grimm she glimpsed out of the corner of her eye her mother mouth a your welcome.

As Raven slipped under her covers. "I missed you mom," she whispered. In her mirror prison the Evil Queen whipered, "I missed you too baby." Aww so sweet! Your telling me! So you finally agree it's fine to comment about how cute they are. Fine!


	23. Big Bucks

Raven woke up with a bright smile on her face. She was sure that her father could find Flash, and she was sure that parents week would be spellbinding. She hopped out of bed, stretched, took a shower and dressed up a little more fashionable than usual. She had hair still in messy yet neat curls with a bow and a sparklized dark outfit. She wore makeup a little heavier than usual and some jewelry. This time she decided not to wake Cedar. She just grabbed her things made breakfast for the student body herself. By 6:00 she had made the whole entire student body food for the day. She went and sat down at a table quietly sung to herself a song her and Flash made together when she was little.

Sun goes down and we are here together Fireflies glow like a thousand charms Stay with me and you can dream forever Right here in my arms tonight Sounds of day fade away Stars begin to climb Melodies fill the breeze sweeter all the time

Somebody tapped on her shoulder. "Hexcuse me miss, have you seen a Raven Queen around." Raven turned around. "That's... Big Bucks," Raven sneered as the words slipped out of her mouth. "Raven? I almost didn't recognize you. You look more... girly than I remember you," he said. Daring, and Sparrow who were passing by came to a sudden halt; stopping Dexter, Hunter, and Hopper who were walking behind them. Sparrow whistled. "Wowy, hottie in the house!" he sang playing screeching notes on his guitar, he then all of a sudden went into flirt mode. He flung his arm around her shoulder keeping their faces at a dangerously close distance. "Ah, smell of gorgeousness in the air it fills my heart this gold and beauty." Daring, Hopper, and Hunter were laughing their heads off while Dexter just stayed silent, inside he was burning with jealousy! So adorable. "Ah, the smell of cheesiness in the air is making me queasy," Raven said elbowing him the stomach. Dexter mentally celebrated and the guys laughed even harder. "So what are you doing here Bucks?" Raven asked with a sneer. "Come to take over the school and decide not to use it while innocent people die?" "Oh, you heard about that. Look it was a mistake that I won't make again. C'mon let's hug it out," he said. "Hug it out? Are you kidding me?! You want me to love and adore and because of you my best friend is missing? You tried to get me to quit a dance competition because another parent bribed you, you made me get laryngitis so I couldn't enter a singing competition and beat you spoiled rotten daughter, you made me fracture my leg, twist my ankle, dislocate my arm, and almost break my hip for money! Your a horrible person and you hexpect me to be your caring, kind lovable niece to you? After what you did?! Olivia was right, your wolf in sheep's clothing, your the devil in disguise, your even worse than my mother. I bet that she wouldn't even have gone as far as you have! You know, she did evil for the thrill and she murdered people, yes, but she hasn't gone as far as you have. She would never rip off her nieces for a dollar." "Niece?" the boys asked but they simply ignored them. "Now I have never ripped you off!" "Ha that's funny, considering the time you made me go on a date with Sparrow Hood, if dad hadn't saved me and made go to Uncle Graceful's house Sparrow would have thought I liked him for the cost of a dollar!" "You have and uncle named Graceful?" Daring laughed. "Put a sock in before I cast a curse on you," Raven said using her demon voice which really hushed them up. "Bucks if you step anywhere near me I hope your ready to sleep for one hundred years." Raven smirked and whispered in his ear. "BTW my mom send you the best wishes she could ever say to you, crawl under a rock and die like the snake you are." And with that Raven confidently sashayed away. "Is it just me or did Raven just get girlier?" Daring asked and the boys shrugged. 


	24. Hatred in All Packages

Raven couldn't stand the thought of Sparrow staring at her like she was Taylor Quick so she changed her clothes. This came to Daring's definite misfortune because he was telling Darling, Apple, Olivia, and Beloved that Raven actually dressed like a girl today. When Raven stepped into the Geografairy classroom Daring was in awe. "Ha told you she would never dress like a girl!" Olivia rubbed in his face. "You've just lost you marbles, that's all," Beloved said in a fail attempt at comforting. Daring turned to Raven. "What are you wearing?" "Um, I'm hoping clothes," Raven sarcastically said. "I mean what happened to your old clothes?" Daring snapped. "Oh, I decided I didn't want Sparrow drool all over me so I changed." "The one day you decide to look like a girl you change?! You really are a part of the Queen family!" Raven rolled her eyes. "Would you rather zapped all your clothes, because if you say I don't dress like a girl one more time I stuff you in some of my clothes!" And that sure shut him up.

Jack B. Nimble stepped into the classroom. "Hello class, today we have a fairy special guest. Come on in Mr. Buck King!" His con man boot stepped into the classroom, highlights flashed back and forth on his crown glasses, you could here the clicking of his shoes, an evil smile was plastered on his face. "Everyone meet Olivia, Addison, Gracie, and Raven's uncle. Bucky King. He is the manager of one of King Charming hotels. "And the manager of being the biggest creep on earth," Addison, Gracie, Raven, and Olivia muffled under their breath. "Hexcuse me girls, if there's anything you want to say, say it to your uncle. I'm sure the class would love to hear it," Headmaster Grimm said sarcastically. "Yeah, go home Big Butts!" Olivia snapped. "Big Bucks if we wanted evil we would have just brought my mother back to life!" Raven called. The Good King face palmed and Addison and Gracie hit Raven and Olivia in the heads. "Ow! What? It's true!" Raven and Olivia defended.

That night Big Bucks walked to the hotel with The Good King. "Little bro I'm really sorry about what happened with Flash," Big Bucks said breaking the serene silence. "Well there's nothing you can do about it now. Hopefully you are truly sorry. I'm not the one you should be worried about though, I doubt the girls can ever forgive, but keep reaching out to them and go on a strait path and maybe they'll come around. Good night," he said and went into his room. Big Bucks went into his room. The first thing he did was sound proof all the mirrors so the Evil Queen couldn't hear what he was saying. The next thing he did was turn around all the mirrors he could facing the wall and put sheets on the ones he couldn't. He drew a red gem out of his pockets and summoned him. The Terminator and not in anyway a coincidence that the Terminator was the one who turned Raven, Evie, and Snow into seven year olds. "So Terminator, we've got a little problem. My nieces are onto me, there is no way I can poison Raven with them around. After parents week I won't be permitted to stay at Ever After High anymore, there's no way I can pull this off." "Right now, dear Bucks, there is no way you can pull this off right now. Wait till second year before you do it. That will be the perfect time to do it, when the next parents week rolls around slip the poison into one of her drinks, by her third year at Ever After High the magic will drain her and all her powers will be mine!" The Terminator maliciously laughed. "But by next year parents day she will have signed the Storybook of Legends!" "Don't second guess me Bucks, she will not sign the Storybook of Legends. Judging by the people she has mingled with, she will not want to lose them, she will rebel just like Snow White did long ago, sisters with the same mind. MWHAHAHA!" 


	25. Sorceress' Best Cousin Mermaid Demon

Parents week was almost over and Raven was in her room, packing. Apple,Cedar and Darling walked in. "Raven what are you doing?" Apple asked. "Packing," Raven replied. "Why?" "My dad wants me to meet one of my mom's brother and his wife and daughter. They um inherited the demon part of my grandfather." "If he's a demon then why are you going to visit him?" Cedar asked. "I have no idea," Raven admitted. "It's only a weeks stay though, plus gives me a hexcuse get away that creature infested cauldron room, bleck. Anyway, I'm almost done, I'm going to go hang out with Witchy Brew." "Who's that?" Darling asked. "Oh, she's this really sweet second year I met, next month is her Legacy Day and I promised I would help her do all the stuff she wanted before she signed the Storybook of Legends." "Well, charm you later," Cedar said as Raven went out the door.

Raven stepped into the limo waving bye to Maddie, Kitty, Cedar, Darling, and Briar who were at her and her family's departure. Raven, Addison, Olivia, and Gracie held on tight to each other and the Cook twins as they drove through the portal screaming all the way. They dropped of carsick Addison, Gracie, and Olivia at their castles and the Cook twins who thought it was a rollercoaster of at her castle and Raven and her father went to meet her uncle. Instead of going towards the road they parked at the mermaid harbor. "Dad what are we doing..." Her father pressed a big red button. "HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The limo spun around until it turned into a ship. The ship sailed out into the middle of the ocean and then turned into a submarine. The Good King opened a drawer and drew out a bag. Her then hand her a necklace and told her to put it on. "Why?" "Just put it on and hop in the water," he said. Raven obeyed. She quickly put on the beautiful necklace and hopped into the water. She held her breath then her body glowed, she opened her eyes and her jaw dropped relieving her breath. Her legs were gone replace by a beautiful dark lavender tale, her skin turned lavender, and her hair was completely black. "What happened to me?" she stuttered. "Don't you remember? Your one sixteenth mermaid," her father said. His skin had turned blue, his tale was a beautiful gold, his hair was as grey as night and spiky and his beard was cut."Come on dear, let's go find your uncle, his daughter Whisp is really hexcited to meet you." "I though the was a demon," Raven said. "He's only one fourth demon, he's one fourth mermaid and one forth sorceress. He went against destiny and married a mermaid, even though he was suppose to marry a Good Queen. On land he looks like a sunburned demon in water he looks like a demon fish, you'll just have to get used to it. Raven nodded as they entered the large castle. "Well hello their my dear nice to meet you, you must be Raven, your father has told me all about you although I'm not so sure about the parts your mother said. Being able to spit fire and crush a king's neck with your left bare hand, it was simply perpostorous. I am your Uncle Trigon." "Hi, nice to meet you," Raven said. "Oh would you like to meet your cousin, Wisp is fairy hexcited to meet you," he said. "Come with me," he said. He lead them to a red room. "Wisp! Wake up! Your cousin is her." "Um my cousin in a giant oyster?" Raven said looking peculiarly at the giant blue oyster. "Of course not!" A blue girl with red hair and a beautiful red electric eel tail sprung from the giant clam. "Hello there my name is Wisp Pearl Blue. I'm fourteen, adventurous, smart, keen, curious, an animal lover, and a total wacko. BTW my accent is totally real, inherited it from my uncle, I think his name is the Loch Ness Monster. You must be Raven, daughter of the Evil Queen," she said. How'd she say all that in one breath? Raven wondered. "Your just like one of my friends back at Ever After High, her name is Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter," Raven said holding her hand out. "So it is true! Your an air breather! I'm so hexcited were going to have so much fun, and wait till I tell all my friends about you! They aren't going to believe it." "Now, Wisp we've discussed this." "Right, no telling anybody she's an airbreather, bummer." "You know what people might do if they found out we went against destiny." "Destiny is so stupid though! It's like a bad record, you just wanna throw it away!" Wisp pouted. "Fianally somebody understands me!" Raven cried out in relief. "Why don't you show Raven around the castle hmm?" Trigon nudged. "Fine! Come on, I hear you live for music, music is my favorite thing in the world too, we have a music room want to check it out." "Hex yeah!" "You'll just love it!"

Raven and Wisp spent the whole day hexploring and singing and playing. They had the most fun ever after. They pranked Wisps twenty year old cousin who was just like Big Bucks a gazillion times. As they past the dining room they heard their fathers talking. "How do you think the girls are holding up?" The Good King asked. "I'm sure their fine," Trigon said, "I'm worried about the victims though, do you think their creating and mischief?" "Nah," they both said. Raven and Wisp giggled and silently swam away. It's almost twelve o clock, if dad finds out we're awake he'll skin us alive. Probably time to show you to your bedroom." Wisp and Raven walked into a bedroom that Raven thought was beautiful but Apple White would never step foot in. It was black, hot pink, and all different kinds of purple. It had underwater CDs of One Reflection, Tailor Quick, Justin Booker, Katy Fairy, etc. Posters with her favorite singers, bookshelves with underwater books of her favorite authors, creative decorations, etc. "This place is amazing! Thank you Wisp!" Raven said. Tackling her into a sea bear hug. "Hold on, you haven't even seen the best part yet!" Wisp giggled, "Come on!" she dragged her to the closet door. "We figured you probably wouldn't have mermaid clothes so we bought some for you." Wisp opened the door revealing a closet four times the size of all her mother's closet put together filled to the brim with beautiful mermaid dresses and tops. "Of course this is definitely not enough clothes to last you through the week, your going to The Pearl with me and my mates tomorrow, it's only the best shopping mall in history, I'm sure we can find you more clothes there. Plus I hear all the hot clamball guys from school are buying new gear tomorrow which means that the best dude in history is going to be there. He's the fairytale backs little brother. He's like us, a breed, nephew of Captain Hook. He's such a dork it's adorable, he's also my best friends, and although he's suppose to be perfect since he's also the Little Mermaid's son but he's such klutz, haha! He so sweet, and innocent, and smart, and dreamy!" Wisp hexclaimed. "Ooh, somebody's got a big bad crush!" Raven teased. "What! No I don't! We're just friends." "Keep telling yourself that sister." "We are! Besides it's not like he would like a princess like me! All the mergirls keep saying it, I'm weird. I have a bright red afro, my eyes are red, I look like an electric eel rather than a teenage mergirl, and I have got to be the only mermaid with freckles. Your basically a human in a tail and you don't have freckles!" "But being different is awesome. Nobody at Ever After High likes me because I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen, but you are known as an actual mermaid princess. I find that pretty special. My friends told me that I don't fit in because I fit out. Lots of people fit in, but everyone fits out even the people that fit in, the people that get noticed for fitting out are the special ones. I'm pretty sure that not all the mergirls that you were talking about weren't all princesses. Your special, unique, and your fitting out shows that your independent and your having friends though you fit out shows your strong. There's two girls that bully me at school so I wrote a song about them and I think that it fits your situation," Raven said picking up the electric turquoise and violet glittery acoustic sea guitar by her bed. (Who Says-Selena Gomez)  
I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.

You made me insecure

Told me I wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge

When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na

Na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

It's such a funny thing

How nothing's funny when it's you

You tell 'em what you mean

But they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art

That never gets to see the light

Keep you beneath the stars

Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na

Na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

Who says

Who says you're not star potential

Who says you're not presidential

Who says you can't be in movies

Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test

Who says you can't be the best

Who said, who said

Would you tell me who said that

Yeah, oh

Who says

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

"I think I've just found my best cousin forever after," Wisp laughed plopping on the couch. "Dido," Raven giggled swimming down next to her. And with that they fell asleep. Outside the door The Good King and Trigon were listening. "Do you think we should zap them for being awake past one in the morning?" Trigon asked. "No, we can skin them alive in the morning," The Good King said. They laughed. "But seriously do you really think that Wisp is in love with the Little Mermaids son?" Trigon panicked. "Even if she is you've just got to let it flow," The Good King said but in his head he was thinking, Good thing I don't have to deal with my daughter falling in love but just you wait Mr. Good King once Raven finds out more about Dexter she's going to be falling in love hard and flying high on cloud nine. Hahaha! Oh, don't you just love a happy ending?


	26. Clearing Confusion

This is an authors note for all those confused. Did you like Wisp. I feel her as a mixture of Maddie, Cerise, Ramona, and Apple. The little mermaid's son who is Meeshell's brother is sorta like Dexter, he also has glasses is name's Mishell. Um, I was informed me that the whole Raven being a mermaid might be a little complicated so I decided to help clear the confusion. Ok, Uncle Trigon is the Evil Queen's older brother. Trigon seems to have been the one who inherited most of their father's demon powers including the look he also inherited some of their father's mermaid powers. His destiny was to be the next Evil King and marry an evil queen, but one day at a pond he met a beautiful mermaid. He unleashed his mermaid powers and became a red mermaid, got married to her. She happens to be sibling's with the loch ness monster. Yes, I did that to connect it to Monster High. Everyone knows she's a princess they just didn't know she was the niece of the Evil Queen. Hope that clears any perplexing details. 


	27. The Little Hottie

Wisp dragged Raven out of bed. "C'mon! Don't you want to hexplore before we go to the clam?" Wisp hexclaimed. "No," Raven groggily answered. "Your such a lazy bones! Where's your sense of spirit and adventure?" Wisp urged taking a heroic stance then look in baffled at Raven who was crawling back into bed. "Raven!" Wisp called dragging her to the kitchen. "Wait! I think I left my adventure and spirit under the mattress!" Raven whined in a failed attempt at going back to bed.

Raven didn't take much interest in mermaid food. "C'mon mate, eat up, we have a lot of work ahead of us," Wisp urged. "Um, don't you have anything other than inedible salad?" Raven asked. "It's kelp! Good for your bones!" "Bad for my appetite!" "Why don't you drench it in sugar, then it almost tastes edible," Trigon offered. Raven dunked her head in her porridge. Being a mermaid was not as luxurious as she thought it would be. Raven and Wisp's adventures was all fun and games, they had a total blast at The Pearl with Wisp's friends and bought some spellbinding tops and dresses. They were about to go home when they bumped into some people. They looked up to see some hot merboys and a younger merboy holding a bunch of bookball equipment. Wisp groaned. "Ugh here it comes," she grunted. "Hey there babe," the leader said stepping up. "Hello and great bye," Wisp said trying to grab their clothes and drag Raven away but he stopped them. "Whoa whoa, what's the rush? Who's your hot friend here." "She's my cousin and we gotta go home right now," Wisp said trying to swim away. But Raven wouldn't budge. "Raven what are you doing we gotta go before covers you in cooties!" "What's your name babe?" he said smirking and winking. Raven crossed her arms and gave him a cold hard stare. "Who wants to know?" she slyly asked giving him a death stare. He was giving her bad vibes, it was a mixture of how she felt when she was around Headmaster Grimm, Big Bucks, Daring, and Sparrow, probably because he acted like all four of them throwing in all of Hopper's terrible pickup lines. "Sorry, how rude of me, I guess I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm your ticket to fame, fortune, and charmingness," he said flexing his muscles at her. Raven gagged. "First of all, since when is charmingness a word, second who do you think you are, you didn't even tell me your name, I don't go around flirting with every cute guy on the street, otherwise I'd have a boyfriend." "Honey, your one of the lucky ones, your lucky girls okay, all the girls at school would be dying to have this conversation with me," he said. "Yeah," his gang said. "Then go save those girls' lives cause to be honest I'm dying because I'm having this conversation with you. C'mon Wisp, let's go home." "Babe, you have no idea what you've just done, hext me later at 317- YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSING." "Last time I checked your the one who's following me around babe," Raven replied. She swished her tail in his face, grabbed her things, high finned Wisp and sashayed away.

They grabbed something to eat at a sea burger stand. They sat at a table and waited for somebody to take their order when a boy swam up to him. "Hey Wisp," he said shyly. "Hey Mishell, Raven this is my friend I was telling to about, Mishell Merman. Mishell meet my cousin, Raven." Raven smirked. Oh, so thins is your friend. Nice to meet you Mishell." "Mishell, I've been meaning to ask you something," Wisp said. "Anything for you... I mean sure you name it, w-we are friends after all." Raven silently giggled and in her head was singing the sitting in the tree song. "Well, I wanted to make this mirror cast show called Mermaid's Secret and have some friends help me out, I was wondering if you'd be my cameraman." Wisp was hopefully smiling ear to ear. "Thanks! You're the best," Wisp squealed tackling him into a bare hug." "Yeah, well, um, helping people is sorta the only thing I'm good for, but you probably already noticed that." "Hey aren't you the boy that was carrying all that equipments? The one that was with that merjerk?" Raven asked. "Yeah, he's my brother but truth is no matter how much of a merjerk he is he's still way better than me," "That is sooooo not true, your brave and smart and strong and you could do something your brother can't!" Wisp hexclaimed. "Like what?" "Duh! Have a full conversation with me without me yellin'." Mishell smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks." Mishell was about to leave when Raven pushed Wisp into him. His hands wrapped around her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, and their lips were touching. They froze in shock for about five seconds until they realized their lips were still touching, they pulled away and Raven was cracking up. "Looks like you guys are a thing!" Raven swore Wisp had a panick attack. "Um, I think I heard my pop callin', sorry gotta go bye!" she said swimming away as fast as she could. Raven smiled. "Well you two love birds can hang out as much as you want," she said to him, "Just get one thing straight, you hurt her and your on my list." Raven gathered her things gave him the I'm watching you sign and swam home. Mishell sighed. "Ugh, girl problems." 


	28. Famous

It had been almost two weeks since Raven met Wisp. The Good King decided to call Headmaster Grimm and tell him that they would be staying another week. Raven became Wisp's co- host for Mermaid's Secret. They updated at least four times a day, they started out doing small stuff like nail decorations, room tours, and makeup tutorials and then did big things like cracking cases and working with famous fantasy underwater tv stars. In a weeks time they were on billboards, underwater mirror casts, and even perfume commercials. When they went to the school of fish it was reporters and papparazzi following them. "Wow, who knew that you could get so much trouble from one little teenage mirrorcasts." "Yeah, back where I'm from, you know that reporter girl I told you about? Blondie? She never gets this much attention?" "I guess that's the price of being famous," they said.  
~ Short chapter, I know. 


	29. The Love Hexpert

Raven tackled Wisp and Mishell into one last bear hug and rejected Mishell's brother's request for a hug on last time before her and her father left. She had to go back to Ever After High no matter how much she didn't want to. On the bright side, she at least she can finally get a break from paparazzi. She sat in the submarine and blasted One Reflection's best song ever after, best song ever after. The music took her mind off of the fact that she was being turned inside out between transformations and mirror teleportation. The Good King hit the breaks stopping right in front of the school. He opened Raven's door and Raven zipped out and hugged the ground. "Sweet, sweet dry land! I missed you so much! Next to bed your my one and only true love." Apple, Briar, Maddie, Cedar, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty who were waiting for them to come back were giggling. "So you went on your first cruise huh?" Apple laughed. Raven looked up, "Yeah sure, I guess you could say that!" "Oh, oh, oh !" "What is Maddie?" Raven asked. "We have a new girl!" she squealed. Raven got up. "Yeah her name is CA Cupid," Cedar said. "She wasn't the least bit scared to meet you either," Briar said. "She wasn't?" "No, she said she liked to get to know people before judging them." Raven smiled. Maybe she would have more than five friends.

Raven grabbed her books. Headmaster Grimm gave her three weeks to catchup on her work so she needed to get to study ball early. She was almost running when she bumped into a girl. "Oh, I'm sorry," they said. Raven looked up to see a girl dressed in all pink and gold. CA Cupid looked up to see a girl dressed in all purple and silver. Wow that's why the call her Cupid. Raven thought. Jeez, I guess They have a reason to call her a Raven. I mean I'm use to goths but this is a fairytale not a monster world. Cupid thought. "Hi I'm Cupid." "Raven, nice to meet you." "You too." Raven didn't seem as mean as all the students said she was. "Well sorry, I've been away for a while I gotta go to study ball early." "Study ball? That's where I'm heading, but I just can't find my way around here." "Why don't you come with me?" Raven asked. "Sure, thanks."

Raven and Cupid became quick friends. They hung out occasionally and talked about regular stuff. Cupid said that if Raven ever needed any help at all with her love life that she would be there and she meant it. She didn't care who it was she was in love with or was in love with her she would help, until she discovered who was in love with her. Dexter Charming, the most gorgeous prince she'd ever met was in love with her best friend. And the thing was Cupid had never seen Raven talk to him, talk about him, spare him a glance, she didn't even seem to remotely like him. Cupid could tell Raven thought he was cute, the reason Raven didn't like him is because she thought that he was a Daring clone and Raven was looking for good heart not fantastic dimples. Cupid knew that once Raven got to know Dexter that she'd be oogling over him. Cupid promised she wouldn't force their relationship, whether it was together or apart, she would help them get together, if their relationship didn't work out she would be able to date Dexter. Cupid felt herself holding back but she refused to admit it. Cupid knew they would get together and that she had no chance with Dexter. Don't worry, this love expert will find her true love... some day. 


	30. I Know Your Secret

Raven sighed as she looked at the picture of her and Flash. "I know it hurts," she heard a high pitched voice say. Raven turned around to see Apple White. "Apple?! What are you doing here?!" Raven said. "I just came to check on you, I thought you were studying for your make up test?" Raven blushed, she was way too embarrassed to tell Apple about her problem. "Yeah, I was but, um..." Raven stuttered. "You don't need to hexplain, I already know about Flash." "What?! How? When?" "I overheard you and your dad talking when me and my mom were going to check on you," Apple said. Raven grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Please! Please don't tell anyone! You can't! Promise!" "I promise." "Swear it!" "Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone! But what does it matter." "It matters because not only is it super embarrassing but it gives Faybelle, Duchess, and anyone else whoh hates me, which is practically everyone who's ever heard of my mom, anybody who's anybody, another reason to TORTURE me!" "Oh. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul, not even one of my closest dwarves." "Thanks Apple." Apple decided it was best for her not to mention the little detail that five other people were watching, she would just tell her mom, Sleeping Beauty, Briar, Maddie, and Cedar not to tell anyone, simple enough, or so she thought...

Sorry the chapter was so short, don't worry I'll be updating soon. Probably sooner than you think. 


	31. The Worst Day Ever After

Raven sitting by her locker practicing her guitar and quietly singing to herself when Sparrow and his merry men *cough* gang ahem walked up to her. Raven stopped. "Come to flirt again?" Raven groaned. "Pshh, flirt with you? What? Do you like me?" Raven gave him a poker face. "No," she said blankly. "I just came to tell you to stop attracting attention with that horrible racket. Honestly, you should stick to what your good at. Music is not your strong suit." "Says the one with the voice like a dying banshee," Raven mumbled. "What was that?" Sparrow asked. "Nothing. Anyway I was just leaving," Raven said grabbing her guitar. She was about to go to her dorm but Sparrow's merry men blocked her. "Where do you think your going?" "To my dorm," Raven said rolling her eyes. "Why? Going to make a potion to poison us. OOOOOHH." Sparrows merrymen laughed and Raven rolled her eyes once again. "Pshh, whatever-after," she said trying to get around him but one of his merrymen stopped her. They surrounded her. One of the merrymen started to en-chant. "Evil Queen! Evil Queen!" The other merrymen joined in, soon they had everyone in the hallway en-chanting. All Raven could hear was torture, she zoned out into a vision. People with torches and pitchforks, glaring and screaming. "Evil Queen! Evil Queen! Evil Queen!" Raven could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She covered her ears, trying to block them out, trying to escape, but she couldn't, all she could do was shake her head. "No. No, stop," she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sparrow felt a pang of guilt watching Raven cry hands over her head, but he ignored his conscious and kept en-chanting. Darling, Briar, Maddie, Kitty and Cedar walked over to see what all the commotion was about and at the same time Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, the hextreme faculty, came over to end the problem. There they saw Raven cornered and crying. Maddie noticed that the only one who wasn't trying to kill Raven's spirit was Dexter Charming who was trying to get his brother and Hopper to settle down and help him stop the chaos. Maddie shook off all of her fun loving madness, and did the most serious maddest thing possible; she shoved her way through the crowd and confronted the bully. "EVERYONE QUIET!" she bellowed. She looked Sparrow strait in the eye, standing on her tippy toes to seem more strong and confident, that and she was pretty short. "What gives you the right to treat Raven, or anybody like that?! Can't you see what your doing to her? She's crying! I hang out with her a lot and she doesn't cry very often!" she snapped, "you better knock it off!" Sparrow's waves of guilt just tripled but he blocked them out anyway. "What ya gonna do about it, shorty?" Raven wiped her tears and stood up tall which was about the size of Maddie on her tippy toes. "She isn't short she's fun sized," Raven said as a matter-a-factly. Sparrow turned around. "What?" "I said, she is not short she's fun sized, all you are is jerk sized." "Who made you the personality police?" Sparrow snapped. "Who made you the insolence police. Just back off okay?" "Who's gonna make me?" Sparrow mocked. "I am!" Maddie said stepping up. "You and what army?" At Maddie's left stood Kitty and Darling, at Raven's right stood Briar and Cedar. "A bunch of girls? Stop me? The great Sparrow Hood?" "A bunch a girls? Stop me? The great Sparrow Hood?" Kitty mimicked. Sparrow frowned. Once again he started to en-chant.

Sparrow heard a big deep voice bellow behind him. "That is enough!" The room went dead silent. Sparrow timidly turned around to see the angry, disappointed face of Headmaster Grimm. "Mr. Hood, you know the strict rules Ever After High upholds against bullying. Step into my office now! As for you merry men detention for two weeks! Now everyone go to your classes." "Did Headmaster Grimm just stand up for Raven?" Cedar asked confused. "Uh, did I miss something?" Raven asked. The others shrugged.

Raven sat at her table eating spaghetti and trying to practice her guitar. Sparrow stormed towards her. "Thanks a lot Raven. Hope your happy!" he fumed. "Uh, depends, what hexactly did I do?" Raven sarcastically asked. "Thanks to you, I'm suspended for a week, have 5 weeks of detention, I'm not allowed to practice with the band or go to performances and on top of all that I have to write a note to my parents and apologize to you! I'm not even sorry!" Raven could tell he didn't mean it, in his eyes she could see the guilt eating him away, she almost felt sorry for him. Notice I said almost, he took her bowl of spegetti and dumped it on her. Raven growled and gave him a swift, quick, and painful slap across the cheek and stormed off. Sparrow rubbed the red handprint on his face, he turned around to see Headmaster Grimm. "Aw curses," he mumbled.

It was dinner time, Raven was playing a tune she'd been working on for Cedar, Briar, Apple, and Maddie when's he felt a quick quick kiss on her cheek. She shrieked and turned to see Sparrow which made her scream again. "Ah! What are you doing?! Have you completely lost it?!" she bellowed. "Wow, don't get any ideas, Headmaster Grimm just added to my list of torture! One of my punishments that was basically eating nail is to, * bleck* kiss you," Sparrow said making a sour face. "Cut the act we already know your in love with Raven, that "punishment" is like giving candy to a baby," Briar laughed. The girls chuckled, Raven had this horrified look plastered on her face. Sparrow blushed ferociously. The minute he walked away Raven jumped up and screeched. "Ew, cooties, cooties, cooties, cooties! The girls sat there and laughed, Raven looked ridiculous! "Oh! This is the worst day of my LLLIIIIFFFFEEEE!" Raven cried. 


	32. Why Ya Gotta Be So Mean

Raven sat at the table strumming her guitar. She had the tune but she still hadn't figured out what words to add to the song. Maddie and Cedar were loving the beat until Sparrow walked up to them. All three of them groaned. "Come to kiss me again?" Raven asked hoping for the answer to be no. "No, just hanging out here hoping my eardrums to burst and my eyeballs to run away as I listen to your horrible music and stare at that hideous thing you call a guitar." Oh hex no, he did not. That guitar was a homemade gift from her mom for her seventh birthday, but her mother never got to give it to her in person. Flames were igniting in Raven's heart and she was getting mad. She finally knew what words went with her tune. And since singing was what calmed her down why not do with while the birdbrain was still there. She started to strum on her guitar.  
(Mea-Taylor Swift)  
You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like a nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You, picking on the weaker man

Well you can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ole city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides

And your wildfire lies and your humiliation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around

Somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now

'Cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ole city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar

Talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion

But nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ole city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so?...

Someday I'll be living in a big ole city (Why you gotta be so?...)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?...)

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?...)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Raven had nothing else to say. For the first time since she had met him Sparrow was speechless. "Bye Sparrow." And she left. "What just happened?" he asked himself. "I'll tell you what happened. You just got stood up," said Dexter who was sitting at the table over with the other guys. "OHHHHH!" said the other guys. Sparrow sighed, this had been one of his off weeks.

Raven was sitting in Crownculous when her backpack started to ring. Raven took out her ringing mirrorphone. "Ms. Queen who could possibly be more important than learning math?" asked Her Majesty the White Queen. Jeez, what a stupid question. Brooke! Sorry! Raven froze. "Well who is it?" Daring asked. "It's Tailor Quick."

Sorry. Oh Cliff hanger. 


	33. Shout Out Of Fame

"Miss Queen, if this was a jester class in wonderland it would be okay to joke but it isn't so it is not okay to joke, simply logic. Now tell us who is it," The White Queen said again. "No seriously it's Tailor Quick." "Well then, answer it, I'm sure "Tailor Quick" would love to talk to a future evil queen and a bunch of high school freshman," the White Queen said sarcastically. "Okay," said Maddie who was next to her and answered the phone. "Maddie no!" But it was too late. Maddie had answered a phone call from Tailor Quick, the most famous pop star ever after.

"Hello is this Raven Queen?" she heard a voice say. "Um, yes, this is Raven Queen." "Hi, I'm Tailor Quick's agent Rick Booker. Are you the fourteen year old we saw on that mirror cast show this morning?" "Depends, which one?" "Uh, hosted by the daughter of Blondie Lockes, I think her name was Goldilockes, the show I think was called um, Just Wrong," he said. Raven signaled Daring and Sparrow to shut up as the were trying to contain their laughter. Blondie was fuming. "That is not just right!" she screamed. "Shhh!" Everyone quieted. "Do you have any um friends around?" the agent asked. "Um actually you called right in the middle of Crownculous class so..." "Right, could you step the hall, me and Tailor want ta speak to you in private." Maddie, Darling, Cedar, and Briar were signaling her to go when Headmaster Grimm walked in to check on class. "Ms. Queen, I thought we discussed this. No more special phone calls in class!" "Oh headmaster, this phone call is way more special than you think," Briar said. "Um, before you continue could I step out in the hall real quick, Headmaster?" The headmaster groaned. "When will she learn?"

At lunch time Raven bounced into the lunchroom, super hexcited, and I mean she literally bounced. Raven was bounced over to Cedar and Maddie. The Royals were all staring at Raven and she bounced past them. "Hey Raven, what's up?" Cedar asked. Raven sighed hohumly and went from bouncing to lower than her usual attitude. "Aw tell Auntie Maddie what's wrong." "Oh, nothing," Raven sprang to her bouncy attitude, "JUST THAT TAILOR QUICK BOUGHT ONE OF MY SONGS!? "What?!" Cedar squealed. "No way!" Maddie shrieked. "Yes way! And I got backstage passes for seven! She's gonna give mea shout out at her next concert." All three girls squealed making the whole cafeteria stare. "Well who are you taking?" Cedar asked. "Obviously you! You guys are my BFFAs! I'm also gonna bring Briar, Darling, Kitty, Apple." Cedar raised an eyebrow. "Your bringing Apple?" she asked. "Mm hmm." Cedar just shrugged it off. They started to squeal again. "Okay, just be cool," Raven said cooling herself and Maddie and Cedar down. They nonchalantly danced, yes danced, over to the Royals table. "Hey guys, so what's up?" Daring asked. "Whaaaaat? What do you mean what up there's nothing up right guys?" Raven said cooly. "Sure," Maddie said. "Well..." Cedar hesitated. "Actually there is something up," Raven said. "There's totatally something up," Maddie said. "Something like what?" Duchess asked suspiciously. "Pshh, oh nothing, just that Tailor Quick bought one of my songs!" Raven said holding up the backstage passes. A murmur sprung across the table. Raven heard a bunch of 'what''s and 'no way''s. "I get to take six guests to the concert with backstage passes so..." she placed the backstage passes in front of Briar, Darling, and Apple. "Seriously?!" Apple squealed. "This is so awesome!" Darling radiated. "She chose us!" Briar beamed. "Wait, you said that there were six guests, but I only see five," Daring said. "Yeah, who's the sixth?" Dexter asked. "A bunch of can it be me 's sprung across the table. "Ah, ah, ah, tisk tisk, Raven has already decided." Maddie said. "Well who is it?" Hopper asked. "It's obviously me," Daring said flashing his jaw dropping smile. "No, it's gonna be me," sang Sparrow who came out of nowhere. Suddenly a bunch of 'it's gonna be me' and no it's me's sprung across the table. "Hey!" Briar called. Apple whistled and the table went silent. "Didn't Cedar just say Raven already chose?" Briar snapped. Raven held the ticket out next to her when a smile appeared followed by the body of Kitty Cheshire who took the ticket. "Hey, why are you stealing my ticket?" Daring said. "It ain't your ticket. Thanks for taking me Raven," Kitty said. "No problem." The entire table gasped. "Why would you take her over meeeeee!" Sparrow sang shredding his guitar. "Probably because she didn't totally ruin my day yesterday and dump spegetti on my head." "Can't you take a joke?" Sparrow said. "Can't you get over your crush?" Kitty smiled. "Oh! Burn!" said Dexter, Daring, Hopper, and Hunter. "Headmaster Grimm said you guys can hang with me tomorrow till the concert. See you later," Raven said and merrily skipped away. Daring and Sparrow sighed. "Uh, girls."  



	34. Truthful Little Liar

The day ever after the concert Cedar and Apple were talking. "I understand Raven's situation and why she doesn't want anyone to know about Flash but the problem is my whole truth curse, or blessing, I still have no idea about that one. But since I'm curse/blessed to never lie it gets really hard for me to keep a secret. Technically keeping a secret is not telling the whole truth and not telling the whole truth is a lie so it's pretty much impossible for me to keep this big of a secret for more than 24 hours," Cedar said. Blondie ran up to them. "Did somebody say secret? Do you guys have a secret?" she bubbled eyeing Cedar. Apple panicked, Blondie was her BFFA but she couldn't tell her, Blondie couldn't keep a secret like this for her life she was a reporter, it was her job to tell everyone's juicy secrets. "Uh, well, no, nope, not a chance, we were just um talking about a secret recipe for um... uh, cloud cakes! Yes! Cloud cakes right Cedar?" "Uh, um, eh..." Cedar said trying not to spill the secret. Apple lightly nudged her. Cedar clamped her mouth closed, nodded violently, and quickly her and Apple scurried away.

Cedar was in her dorm studying when Apple came in hauling a big box. "Hey Cedar is Raven around?" "No, she said she probably wouldn't be coming around till around 7." "Okay, good. Look, if you feel the urge to say her secret, I ordered you a mega sized box of bubble gum from Hansel and Gretel's bakery so if your about to say it throw some in your mouth until I can think of a way to resolve this problem." "Um, okay. I guess that could work." "Okay well see ya later," Apple said and skipped away.

Apple had said her and Cedar weren't keeping a secret but Blondie wasn't buying it and she was determined to find out what it is. Blondie was spying around, seeing if she could figure out the story. She saw Raven and Maddie talking during lunch, Maddie looking over at the Royals table searching for something. Raven caught eye of something. "Blondie? What are you doing?" Raven asked. Blondie got out of the bush and giggled nervously. "I was actually looking for a scoop. You see this morning I heard Apple and Cedar talking about a secret and I want to know what it is, but Apple is staying secretive and keeping Cedar from saying a word about it. You guys wouldnt happen to know about it would you?" Raven and Maddie shrugged. "I don't know but if their keeping it a secret I don't think they'll want you to investigate about it. Secrets are supposed to be secrets and they're not a secret if people know about it," Maddie said. "What I don't get is why Apple would want to keep a secret from her best friend," Blondie said. "Well there are two possiblities. One the person she's keeping the secret for doesn't want anyone else to know about it. Two, you are bad at keeping secrets and you own a mirrorcasts show. Plus no offense but your super nosy," Raven said. "Raven's right you know." "Hey!" "Not about the nosy part, well okay you do stick your nose into other people's business a lot, but maybe it's because the person she's keeping the secret for is too embarrassed for people to know about the secret." "But what I don't get is why she would tell Cedar but not me, I'm her BFFA and Cedar can't keep a secret." "Maybe she found out by accident," Raven offered. "Thanks guys," Blondie said but she wasn't through with her search; she was gonna find that secret if she had to tear the school apart. 


	35. Blondie The Detective

Blondie was a reporter, it was her job to be nosy. In a world full of drama, people needed to know the details. She didn't call herself nosy, she called herself an artist, a uh, gossip artist. She didn't lie she just read in between the lines and sanded out everything not juicy then she added a bit of punch to kick the story off, that's what reporters did. If she respected people's privacy she wouldnt have been the number one mirrorcast show in all of ever after high. Blondie was a determined faithful reporter, that was all there was to it. She'd already got all the details from the whole Raven and Tailor Quick situation, now to find out what Apple and Cedar had been hiding.

After countless asks, after what felt like years, after decades of searching, Blondie had finally had nothing. That's right, she hadn't found a single clue. Blondie plopped on her bed disappointed, she looked to the pink half of the dorm to see her roommate reading on her mirror pad. She sighed, "You wouldn't happen to know what Apple's hiding from me would you?" Cupid looked up from her mirrorpad. "Look, if you wanna know so bad why don't you just ask her. Say it from the heart. Stop going around and interrogating random people, she's your friend. And if she doesn't tell you, let it go, trust that she trusts you and move on." "Your really good with advice," Blondie said. "Thanks is was kinda my thing at my old school, I had my on radio station where I gave love advice," Cupid said. "Where was your old school?" "Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Blondie just shrugged it off. "Thanks Cupid." Blondie waved and ran off to find Apple was talking to Briar and Maddie. " she's way too embarrassed to let people know. She's afraid that if she tells anybody that they'll use it as an excuse to torture her. The bullying's been getting worse lately and it's really upsetting her so try your best to keep it a secret. I already told Cedar and we've got a plan, my mom said she won't tell anybody and get Sleeping Beauty to help with the search," Apple said. "You know Blondie's on to you," Briar said. "Yeah, she was spying on me and Raven this morning to see if we would talk about it. She thinks you and Cedar are hiding something from her, which you are," Maddie said taking a sip of her tea. "I know, and I wish I could tell her but I can't. It's so hard keeping a secret from your best friend but she can't know. Uh, if only she could keep a secret but she can't, all she knows is reporting juicy secrets like this and if I tell her Raven would never forgive me, for all I know she would give me peptobookmal and stab me to death instead of a poison apple. I don't want Raven to hate me or be mad at me, I just want us to be frenimies forever after, but she makes it so hard when she's so sweet and nice to be the enemy part, even so I can't just betray her and tell Blondie, what kind of fairest of them all would I be?" "Until we find a way to resolve this mega depression problem and get him back we need to think calm happy thoughts and be there for Raven," Maddie said. "Hang in there Apple, I know it's hard but until this is all over we need it to be a secret. We overheard them talking, we can't take it back, all we need to do is keep it out of sight and out of mind. She was there for us, we need to be there for her. Besides, we keep it a secret from Blondie long enough she'll forget about the whole thing and move on to the next big thing," Briar said. "I hope your right Briar, I hope your right."

Blondie ran back to her dorm, perhaps she digged too deep. Her two BFFAs in the world didn't trust her, she was looking for people to blame. Cupid for telling her to go find Apple, Apple and Briar for not trusting her, or maybe Raven for trying to hold the secret in, Blondie searched all corners and angles but when it came right down to it she knew there was no one to blame, there was no one in the whole school, or even the world she could blame. Not her mother for giving her the quality of nosiness or Raven for having some big bloated embarrassing secret. There was nothing she could do about the fact that Apple and Briar didn't trust her, all she could do was hope, wait and write, at least that's what her post of famous journalist Tom Badwolf said. Blondie sat at her desk and poured out all the things she had learned and her heart out into her small diary and then poured everything else into her spare diary on account her diary ran out of space. Blondie had finally let off all her steam. "Time to check my resources. I don't care how embarrassing this stupid story is I want answers and my mirrorcast has a big scoop!"

Blondie cracked the answers out of Cedar like she was a nutshell. She went to her dorm and got out her laptop. She didn't go to bed that night she just kept typing and typing. Fianally she had finished her report. "There done," she said satisfied. Cupid got up and yawned. "Blondie? What are you doing up? It's 3 in the morning." "Just finishing my report for tomorrow's mirrorcast." "Ooh, can I read it?" Blondie gave her the laptop. "What? Blondie you shouldn't broadcast something like this to the world. Poor Raven will be so embarrassed, this isn't stuff you should be sharing around. Raven may be the daughter of the Evil Queen but she has a right to privacy too, this isn't any of your buisness let alone Ever After High's. You should work on a different story instead," Cupid said handing her back the laptop. "But this is one of the juiciest scoops ever after, I can't just abandon it now, I've worked so hard to get it." "Wait, is this the secret you were talking about? Apple, Raven, and Cedar had a right to keep it from you." "It's not just them Briar and Maddie are in on it to, they don't believe I can keep a secret," Blondie huffed. "And this is showing them you can? Blondie if you publish this it isn't going to change anything but the fact that there will be more misery at ever after high. Raven will be devastated, she won't trust Briar, Maddie, Apple, or Cedar ever again, and they'll all be mad at you," Cupid said. "Well technically she doesn't know Maddie, Briar, and Cedar are in on it." "WHAT!" Cupid screamed. "You mean your just gonna let her dump all of this on Apple even though it was your fault!" "Relax, I left Apple, along with, Maddie, Briar, and Cedar out of it that way no one know that Apple or them were in on it." "But, Raven will know, and she'll hate Apple forever after even though Apple didn't do anything wrong. You need to either fess up and move on or tell Apple you know and see what happens, either way you can't publish that story or broadcast it. Is this gonna prove your case that you can keep a secret? You know this is way worse than when Tailor Quick's agent mixed up your name and called your show just wrong, this is way worse than that and you didn't like it. How bout' if someone did this to you? Look, I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just saying, is this really what you want?" Cupid sighed and turned out the light, "I really hope you know what your doing." Blondie turned her lamp off and laid in her bed wide awake. "I hope I know what I'm doing too."

By the next morning Blondie had made her choice, she wasn't going to publish the story. She went to her desk to delete the story, but came to a horrifying discovery. Her laptop was gone and a note was left in it's place.

Sorry Blondie, didn't want to wake you, you looked tired so I took you laptop with the stories to your station. I downloaded it into the computer files and your speech with pictures and videos. Charm you later.

-Apple

Blondie sighed in defeat, "Well I guess isn't any backing out," she said but she knew there was, even if it did cost her one measly episode of Just Right. She headed to her station shaking off all her worry. "Hello, I'm Blondie Lockes here on Just Right, where I sell you juicy stories. Today we have the tale of Raven Queen's pop star popularity and a juicy juicy juicy secret about one of our fairy infamous students. Stay tuned to hear a sad story about one of our most hated students." 


	36. Humiliation and Secrets

It's been a week since Blondie's mirrorcast broadcasting Raven big bad secret and Raven still doesn't know about it. That day she was out on a walk, convincing herself that Flash was okay. Raven walked into the school watching people stare and whisper with every step she took. Raven walked over to Briar and Ashlynn who were talking. "Hey guys, everyone's acting super weird, like weirder than usual, do you know what's going on?" "Who us," Briar stuttered. "Um nope, don't know can't tell, um beep beep, I think Apple calling gotta go bye!" Ashlynn said dragging Briar away. "What in the name of-" Raven was cut off by a greeting. "Hey Raven." Raven whirled around to see Apple White. "Oh, hey Apple, I thought you called Ashlynn and Briar they went looking for you?" Raven asked. "They did? Well, better go find them." "Do you know why everyone is acting so weird, they're not scared of me as they usually are they look more of..." Raven saw a girl look at her and whisper to her boyfriend, 'poor girl' "...worried." "Um, well, uh, Ever After High is a strange school. Just, um, lay low for a while until this whole thing blows over." "Lay low? Why? Till what blows over? What's going on?" Raven asked. "Oh look at the time, gotta go find Ashlynn and Briar, see you later, bye!" Apple panicked and ran. "What the hex?" Raven wondered.

Raven sat at her lunch table reading, when Sparrow shredded his guitar all the way over to her. You know right now, Raven and I, we're on the same page. We were totally thinking Oh brother, here comes trouble. "Hey babe, what's smokin'?" "Not you," Raven smirked. "Whatever after, I just came to apologize, if I had known you were under so much I would have en-chanted Evil Queen, or dumped spaghetti on your head, or kissed you, or questioned your plus one, or..." "Enough! I can't take anymore babbling so shut it. What are you babbling about anyway?" "Wait, so your not devastated?" "Why would I be deva... you know, for a guy who has a crush on me you sure have a funny way of showing it and as for "devastation" I'm pretty sure that me thinking you have cooties wouldn't devastate me." "Wow, your really good at hiding emotions, if you need a therapist Apple has some great dwarves, they helped me realize that I'm way two good for you in more ways than one, if you need them here's their number." Sparrow handed her a green sheet of paper. Maddie and Darling came walking over to them. "You know, I'll never understand the disgusting art of boys," she said looking off into the distance. "Neither will I" Darling and Maddie admitted.

Raven was sitting at a table drawing pictures of her and Flash, she really missed him. The only thing that really relaxed her is the fact that her father was sending out every guard he could to save her best friend and some nights she would lay in her bed listening very closely to the wind and hear Flash's voice whisper in her ear, 'I'm alright, be there for the people who need you the most, I'll be here when you get back,' then the wind would kiss her cheek and she could release all her restlessness. She was dreaming of the day she would once again see her best friend when her thoughts were interrupted by an annoying blinding smile and the Flash of a camera. "Look ladies, take a good long look at this poor misfortunate girl who happened to lose not one but two of her closet loved ones," Daring gave a sympathetic smile into the mirrorpad. "Good thing handsome people like me are around to cheer people up around here." He once again gave his haw dropping smile and turned to Raven, handed her a bunch of stuff, "Here take these, my most prized possessions, it's for charity, always a good cause." Raven looked at him bewildered. "Charity?" Her confused look turned into a poker face. "Seriously? A mirror with your autograph? A photo of you with an autograph? An autographed photo of you holding your autographed photo? Thanks Daring but I think I'll pass." She slid the items back to him. "He huffed, "Well hexcuse me for being the nice guy that I am and giving you top treatment, I guess I should give it to another girl who's actually worthy of my presence. Who am I kidding, there's no such thing, who could ever match up with my good looks, I'll just find a far second." Raven nodded sarcastically, "Good luck with that." Duchess butted in, "Wow Raven Mean," she snarled. Raven sighed. "Here we go again," she pouted. "Poor Daring was just trying to lend you a hand in your pathetic hour of need, but obviously your too cold to accept it even when your vulnerable." "That's it! What is going on? Everyone keeps looking at me and staring and saying poor girl, poor girl, I'm not poor, I have 12 different bedrooms for different occasions, I have a limo, 12,900,480 and 2 tiaras not including the 5 thousand my dad bought me, I have a enough makeup to fill 80 gold vaults and they are kept in 90 silver vaults so tell me what the hex is going on!" The whole cafeteria turned and stared at her, then they started whispering. Raven went to an annoyed poker face, "I knew it would happen, the idiot apocolise has finally come to Ever After High." "My, my Raven, tisk tisk, Flash would frown on such evil behavior now wouldn't he?" Duchess mocked. "Look I'm sorry, I'm in a bad mo-, did you just say Flash?" "Yep, I believe he is the only missing chauffeur you have, and the only one that can make you feel whole again," Duchess said making a faux sympathetic pouty face. "Apple told?" Raven whispered to herself. She looked around and once again she saw the angry mob, holding there torches and pitchforks shouting the dreaded name. "Evil Queen! Evil Queen!Evil Queen!" And as a horrible victim of circumstance Apple walked in on the dead silent room, although it was only silent for a split second and then by working together evil, hatred, and hurt worked together to break it.

"You told?! Apple I thought I could trust you! I thought you actually cared and then you went ahead and told?! Your suppose to stand up for people who don't have a voice! Your always telling me what my destiny is and that I have to follow it! I know! Okay? I know i heard it a billion times! I heard it from the same big mouth that spilled my secret! I thought that of all people I could trust the fairest of them all with something that could change my life..." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "forever." Apple looked around, of all days today was the day that the whole entire student body include the teachers and the hextreme faculty were there. Headmaster Grimm stood there, strait faced, standing up tall, looking to her and Raven, hands behind his back, and Apple knew he wouldn't help her this time, this time she was on her own. Everyone was silent as if her and Raven were the only ones in the room. She looked into Raven's eyes, she felt betrayed and alone, as though her life had crumbled along with the secret, the doorway to her heart had now completely closed. Raven's eyes were filled to the brim with tears of pain and grief, Apple wanted to relieve them with a warm hug and tell her that everything would be alright but she couldn't. Raven shook her head and looked to her feet, Apple could hear one single tear from Raven's eye drop. She heard the timid whisper she hadn't heard since the day Raven learned to talk and Sparrow and Daring were bullying her about it. Apple no longer saw the strong fourteen year old, she now saw the scared helpless three year old opening up to a new world. The last words she heard before Raven burried her head in her hands and ran away were, "Honestly, I don't know why but I hexpected more from a White." Apple looked down at the beautiful white rose Raven had given her towards the beginning of the year.

Two clear perfect teardrops fell into it's petals as Apple sat on her bed thinking. Thinking about all the misery that Raven now had on her shoulders besides the fact that she was destined to be evil. She heard her door creak inside stepped a shamed Blondie Lockes. "Are you mad at me Apple?" she asked. "I'm not mad, I'm dissapointed, it hurts that you would share something like that to the world and stand by and watch me take the blame." Blondie looked down at her feet not wanting to face Apple. 


	37. Mean Girls

(Mean Girls-Rachel Crow)

Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side

Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table

Calling me everything but my name

Need I remind you again just call me Raven

How would you feel if you running home crying

Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya

While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself

I won't let it get to me no more

I don't wanna feel this way

I can't believe I let it go so far

No no, it's not okay

What do you know about me?

Do you wanna know what I think?

Mean girls, mean girls

I'm a just comb you outta my curls

Mean girls, mean girls

You no longer run my world

Mean girls, mean girls

I'm a just comb you outta my curls

How would you feel every time you go to school

Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser

All these girls wearing bubble-gum pink

Guess I didn't get the memo

Cause they're laughing at my blue shirt

Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger

Cause it's easier than standing by my side

Ohhh

I won't let it get to me no more

I don't wanna feel this way

I can't believe I let it go so far

No no, it's not okay

What do you know about me?

Do you wanna know what I think?

Mean girls, mean girls

I'm a just comb you outta my curls

Mean girls, mean girls

You no longer run my world

Who do you think you are

Loud mouth, cafeteria star

Maybe somebody was cruel to you

So you think that's what you're supposed to do

One day, it might be you

When you need a friend, but you no longer cool

When everyone leaves when you walk in the room

I just hope they forgive you

I won't let it get to me no more

I don't wanna feel this way

I can't believe I let it go so far

No no, it's not okay

What do you know about me?

Do you wanna know what I think?

Mean girls, mean girls

I'm a just comb you outta my curls

Mean girls, mean girls

You no longer run my world

Mean girls, mean girls

I'm a just comb you outta my curls

Mean girls, mean girls

You no longer run my world

"Raven thinks I'm a bully?" Apple whispered. "I guess she has a right, this was the only feeling she's ever trusted me with, and I blew it. Maybe if I had kept this one she would have opened up to me more, I'm so sorry Raven," Apple said and took off.

"Apple was just using me as a boost of popularity. I guess I should've listened to mom when she told me to stay away from Whites. She's just like everyone else, I guess that won't change ever after," Raven muttered to herself.


	38. Lockes Confesses

Blondie felt horrible. Raven was angry, sad, and embarrassed and she thought it was all Apple's fault. Sure it wasn't all her fault that the story got published, Apple took her laptop to the studio, but still before the casting Blondie had a chance to back out and she chose not to take it and now she regretted it. Blondie was going to make this right.

Raven walked through the halls of ever after high. Her face was red from crying and blushing. Everyone was staring at her, she knew they had mixed emotions, they didn't know whether to be angry at her for being angry at Apple or sympathizing her for losing not one but two people in her life. Not only that but she stuck out like giant at a pig party. She was wearing bright blue leggings, and low pigtails dyed neon violet, she didn't know what she would have done if her crop top hoodie had been neon yellow instead of black. Raven sunk deeper into her jacket, Raven would have rather have had a kiss from Sparrow than this, and she wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"Blondie where are you taking me?" Apple asked as Blondie Lockes dragged her along. "You'll see, this will make everything just right!" "Okay," Apple said not hexactly onboard 100%. They walked into castleteria, "THERE!" Blondie shouted pointing to a girl in a black crop top hoodie, two long low pigtails stuck out of the back of her hood. "Blondie, that's Raven I can't talk to her," Apple panicked. "Trust me you won't have to." "I don't know Blondie!" "C'mon Apple," Blondie said dragging her to the table for one.

"Hey Raven," Apple stuttered. Raven just glared and faced the other direction. Blondie whistled to the Royals table. "Dexter! I need you for a minute." Dexter walked over to the table. "Dexter start filming," Blondie commanded. Raven turned around and glared. "Why? Want to publish another embarrassing secret? Why don't you make another mirrorcast dedicated to it. It should be called Embarrassing Secrets: Diary of the idiot princess who actually opened up to the daughter of her mother's enemy." "Look, Raven don't take it out on Apple, it's not her fault," Blondie pleaded. "Oh yeah, well last time I checked I don't have a list of people I trust with my personal business," Raven snapped. "It isn't her fault okay? It's mine. I was eavesdropping on her and Cedar and found out they had a secret. I spied on you and Maddie to see if you knew and when I was going to ask Apple I overheard her talking to Briar and Maddie and found out, then I cracked all the details out of Cedar. I'm sorry, I was going to delete all the info but Apple thought I looked tired and took my laptop to the studio, I convinced myself into thinking that there was no backing out now that I was at the studio, but I knew there was, I'm so so sorry." "Yeah um, one question, APPLE! WHY WOULD YOU TELL PEOPLE CEDAR BEING NAMELY ONE! HAVE YOU LOST IT?" "Well um technically I didn't tell them. You see Cedar, Briar, and Maddie were with me along with Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would make you feel worse so I thought I could get out of it without you ever knowing they knew." "Apple, you could have just told me. I wouldn't have been madder if I known they were in on it two. Next time, tell me the whole story not an excerpt," Raven said in an understanding tone. "Does this mean we're frenemies forever after's again?" Apple asked hopefully. "Definitely," Raven said. "Yay!" Apple squealed pulling Raven into a bone crushing hug once again. "Glad to be back Apple," she managed to breath. "And there you have it folks, the story behind the story and frenemies forever after reunited," Blondie said into the camera. "Now hold on about that frenemies thing..." Raven was saying but Apple made the hug even tighter cutting off all oxygen. "Apple... can't... breath!" 


	39. It's Way Too Late To Say Sorry

Sparrow sat in his bedroom at his house. Robin was super proud of what Sparrow did but his mother insisted on him fulfilling his punishment. She said no matter how 'awesome' he thought he was he couldn't go around bullying fourteen year old girls. Whatever after so he made fun of Raven for being 11 months younger than him so what did his own mother have to rub it in his face. The truth was he really did feel bad after what he did to Raven and he felt even worse when Headmaster Grimm told him about her 'condition'

Flashback Sparrow followed Headmaster Grimm into his office. "Sit down young man." Headmaster Grimm sat across from Sparrow and looked him strait in the eye, he got right to the point. "Mr. Hood you had no right to treat Ms. Queen with such disrespect and in such a manner." Sparrow looked down but didn't say anything. "Before the beginning of the year both your father and her father contacted me about your feelings for her. I know all about your past rejections but that gives you no right to corner her and attack her with all of the student body. Her life is way worse than a longtime one-sided crush. Did you know that she has stress issues. One slightest step over the line could cause her to faint or get sick or worse. We cannot have this type of behavior towards her until she has fulfilled her destiny or at all! Ms. Queen may not be your best friend but she has special needs. You were very close to crossing that line, if she had one scratch on her I'm sure that her father would file a lawsuit and your mother wouldn't be fairy happy. I'm calling your parents and you will be punished, this is a prestigious school and we cannot have this sort of behavior flying around. You need to write a note to your parents and you owe an apology to Ms. Queen. Your suspended for a week, after that you have dungeon detention for five weeks taking effect next week, during this period of time no band, perhaps this will help you think about your crime. You are dismissed." Sparrow sighed, "Whatever after." He was halfway out the door when... "Mr. Hood." Sparrow stopped but he didn't turn around. "Your motto should be steal from the rich and give to the poor, you and I both know Raven may be rich but she isn't rich in spirit. That will be all." Sparrow sat at his locker when his merry men came up to him. "Dude what happened?" one asked. "Dude, no band, no school for a week, dungeon for five weeks and an apology." "Dude that totally sucks," another one said. "Yeah, teaches us to mess with a girl like her, next time let's just stick to putting peanut butter in Duchess' ballet shoes," said another one. "Yeah, well um, see you guys later, I gotta go do something... uh by myself. Sparrow took a walk, he started to think about how awful Raven must have felt and how scared but then he thought about how he was punished and decided he was punished unfairly, unjustly, and too harshly. He went to the lunch table Raven was at and gave her a piece of his mind. He wished he had been thinking when he had confronted her, then there wouldn't be that big red handprint on his face. Dumping spaghetti on a girl's head was dumb even for Sparrow. To add to his pain Headmaster Grimm had been standing right behind them the whole time.

Now that he thought about it, Sparrow was more of an idiot and a jerk than he realized. "I've gotta tell her I'm sorry." This was the first time he's ever listened to his conscience and did the right thing. He dialed up Raven's phone.

Raven was sitting at her lunch table talking with Maddie, Cedar, Briar, Ashlynn, and Apple when her phone rung. "Who is it?" Apple asked. Raven looked at her phone and groaned. "Uh, it's Sparrow." The girls groaned. "After what he did to you? I have no idea where he found the nerve to call you." "I don't know, maybe he's sorry," Maddie offered. The girls looked at each other. "Nah," they said. "He's probably just calling you to tell you how 'miserable' you made him," Briar said. "Your right." Raven declined the call.

Sparrow waited then heard the voicemail. "Hi Raven Queen here, I probably don't have my phone right now you can call me later or I'll call you back, and if it's you Sparrow the flirtinator, I probably declined your call and won't call you back. See ya later or never. Bye." It's official she hates me! Sparrow thought. Aw poor Sparrow, maybe he had a heart after all.  



	40. Uncle Milton

Headmaster Grimm sat in his office, thinking. "Why did I defend her? She should have stood up for herself." But he knew the reason why. She reminded him of her niece, or um "adopted" niece. His niece, the Evil Queen, in those days known as Evie Queen.

One day when Evie was about 10 years old her father had gone missing. She was depressed and Headmaster Grimm felt sorry for her so he took her under his wing. They sorta grew on each other. Before long Evie had started to think of him as her new father and gave him the nickname 'Uncle'. It was always Uncle Milton this or Uncle Milton that, but one day on Evie's 15th birthday they had found her father. As a surprise Giles, right after her show with Snow and Red, introduced her father. Evie was so happy, her father became an employee for Headmaster Grimm. Next thing he knew it was always daddy this and daddy that to the point Milton was so jealous of her father that the week after Evie's sixteenth birthday he fired him. Evie was mad at him and he was mad at himself for making Evie hate him. The day that Snow White decided not to sign the storybook of legends so she could keep her friends made him upset because he couldn't keep his best friend. He made a fake Storybook of Legends and paid her future brother in law to put a curse one Evie's page. She became the Evil Queen and he regretted it because one day he had to trap her in a mirror prison to contain her evil. He had tried everything to change her back to the beautiful fun loving girl he use to know but it was no use. He hired her brother in law but he knew it was a lost cause, the man couldn't be trusted.

All he could do was clutch the memory of his beloved adopted niece and best friend. When he met the little two year old girl he was hoping to have a relationship with her only to realize that with her father around there was no time for him so he moved on to more important matters longing to have a friend like Evie. Every time the headmaster saw Raven he was reminded of the little ten year old he use to make cotton candy with and he saw the girl that chose another man over him. He grew a deep hatred for Raven and he knew the only reason he hated her was because he loved her.

Headmaster Grimm sat on his desk. "I should've just kept to my school work and let that girl pour her heart out," Headmaster Grimm said to himself. He just didn't know who he was talking about, Raven or Evie. 


	41. Eye to Eye

Raven was in her room dancing to Tailor Quick's new album as she packed for Ever After High. Raven couldn't afford for what happened last year to happen again so this year she only packed dark clothes. She was so hexcited to go see her friends once again at Ever After High. It was her second year and she couldn't wait to hang out with Maddie and Cedar. Daring had called Raven and told her that his, Darling, and Dexter's father, King Charming gave strict orders for Darling not to see or speak to her on account of her following in her mom's footsteps and Briar's dad told Raven's dad that it would be safer for Raven to stay away from her, the kings and queens were getting more and more suspicious of Raven, even if she was only a muse-ic loving fifteen year old. She threw her luggage down to the family ogre, Ooglot. The dinner foghorn bellowed, she grabbed a sweater and walked down remembering how the castle used to be filled with servants and soldiers plus creatures. The ones who tattle taled one her when she did good things, she was kinda glad her father didn't like rubbing elbows with skeleton guards. She was warmly welcomed by Cook, her father, and the Cooklings. After dinner her dad said it was time for her yearly mirrorchat with her mother. He said that she didn't have to go but she insisted to talk to her. The Good King offered to go with her but Raven thought she was old enough to go it alone. As she walked through the halls she saw all of her mothers portraits, her mother smiling, her mother not smiling, a close up of her nose, and one with her winking. She was so beautiful it sent chills up Raven's spine. She was scary yet beautiful at the same time and that's what her mother hexpected her to be. Raven wished that her and her mother didn't look so alike, Raven hated being super beautiful, it was that sorta thing that triggered trouble, specifically boy trouble. Although this part of the castle had been abandoned since she was six it was still in perfect condition, scarlet, violet, and ebony everywhere, although in good condition the place was covered in cobwebs. She may have almost conquered her fear of spiders but the cobwebs still made her shiver.

Raven stood outside of her mothers old bedroom, the guards warned her not to touch the glass, she fought through the cobwebs and the mirror turned on. "Raven? Is that you? You look so beautiful," she laughed. And yes her laugh was scary but it was gorgeous too. "You're are going to give that fair-skinned brat a run for her money!" Raven felt that she should have let her father come with her, then her mother would probably talk about boys or something. One side of Raven's hair was kept back with a violet bow, the other side was tucked behind her ear, she pulled the side from behind her ear and let her hair fall over her face. "How's um, you know, mirror prison?" Raven asked looking at her feet. "Meh," she shrugged. So tell me all the gossip! What's going on in Ever After? Have they figured out how to undo my poisoning wonderland madness? Is your father still a mind numbing hexcuse for a man?" Raven was about argue but when she met those terrifying violet-green eyes she didn't dare to talk back she just looked back to her feet. "Everything's pretty much the same as last year, and the year before." "Ha! See what happens when I'm gone? Nothing! I made life interesting. I hope you learn from this darling. You have to go out there, force life to be want you want it to be." "Yeah," Raven mumbled. When you were around life couldn't be more 'interesting'. Raven thought. So are you ready for your legacy year? Ready to sign the Storybook of Legends and follow in my footsteps?" asked the queen. Raven shrugged. "Raven you should be hexcited, it's your chance to become just like me!" "I guess I just... I just..." Raven stuttered. "What? Speak up child. You shouldn't mumble. Stop slouching and speak up! Now, what were you saying?" she asked. "Nothing, never mind," Raven said. "Don't be so timid, time to show those dull good folk what your made of." "Okay, I'll try," Raven said, cracking a smile to show some effort. "I'm so proud! My beautiful baby, I miss you." She pressed her hand to the glass. "Let me touch you, even if it's only through glass." Raven's hand reached but Raven stopped herself. She hoped that her mother really did love her but hope unhexpected and too sticky and sweet like syrup. "I love you mother, but I'm not helping you escape," Raven said. The Evil Queen narrowed her eyes. "Hmph. If you were as evil as I raised you to be you wouldn't hesitate. I must say, dearie, I'm disappointed. Never mind. I'll watch with interest to see what you accomplish. You inherited a bottomless capacity and true evil and breathtaking power. Don't waste it. Give 'em hex Raven!"

All Raven saw now was her reflection. She wanted crawl under a rock and hide. It was remarkable how much they looked alike. "We probably will never see eye to eye," Raven said.  



	42. Roomates

Raven decided that since Flash wasn't there to take her to school, maybe she shouldn't go in the limo. She didn't want people to think she was stuck up. She stepped into the portal and tried her best to lift herself up. "Uh, I'll never get use to mirror travel." As Raven was stumbling to the doors of Ever After High she nearly stepped on a mouse who seems angry until he recognized her and quickly scurried away. She asked the three little pigs for help and they turned around with smiles until they saw her then they squealed and ran away. Raven sighed, there was a lot of bullying but never any fear. Raven crossed her fingers and levitated her luggage to her dorm, she looked at the door. Raven Queen & Madeline Hatter. Raven would have cheered but if she did she would throw up. Raven pulled herself up and stumbled to the door thinking it was Maddie. "Mirror travel without a limo is awful, please make me laugh." "Laugh?" asked the melodious voice. "Oh, hi Apple, sorry I thought you were Maddie." Apple's perfect posture made Raven stand up strait and feel a bit inferior. Luckily Briar came just in time giving Apple a bouncing hug. "Hey Briar," Raven said. "Hey Raven," and with that she dragged Apple away. Maddie literally bounced through the wall. "Come on, let's go find Cedar and we can all go to the Charmatorium.

Raven wasn't having the best day. The fairy in training poofed away before she could get her schedule. She had to get it from her advisor Baba Yaga, who used a spray bottle to spray her in the face. When Madam Yaga agreed to add muse-ic to her schedule but Headmaster Grimm called her to his office and removed it from her list. Sparrow had definitely gotten cuter over the summer, either way Raven still wasn't interested and Sparrow had gotten over his crush. He refused to allow her to join his band as a female vocalist and she had accidently insulted Hopper Croakington.

Raven went to the dorm her and Maddie were suppose to be sharing to tell Maddie about her impossibly cursed day. She creaked the door open. "Welcome home roomie!" said a fairy cheerful Apple White. Raven backed up to see if she had got the wrong dorm and there it was Raven Queen & Madeline Hatter. "Good one Apple, I'm rooming with Maddie this year." "Not anymore. You know our story?" "You eat a poison apple, a prince wakes you with a kiss, blah blah blah, yada yada I know so?" "Well, since we're in the same story I asked Headmaster Grimm if we could room together and he said yes!" What why would you do that to me! Raven thought, but she didn't dare say it. If anyone was watching she would definitely be known as worse than her mother, all she could do was stutter. "But, b-b-but..." "Oh, your going to love me, I'm thoughtful, and beautiful, and sing the most wonderful songs about woodlen creatures. Ahem, How the, birds love to fly and the hares love to burrow.  
Raven rolled her eyes and shooed away the birds. "Move along,move along, nothing to see here." All hexcept one bird left. "Oh, and I already decorated your side of the room! Isn't it enchanting." Raven looked to the left. It was all purple and blue, not a trace of blue or pink. You REALLY shouldn't have! Raven thought, she sighed. "This is going to be a long year."


	43. Caged

Was this the best day for Raven? No not really, with all that had recently happened she felt like she was going from a fairytale to a fairy-fail. Briar had invited her to a book-to-school party. She was sitting in her room debating whether she should go or not, then she got a hext from Maddie.

Maddie: Raven I need to talk to you. It's about a boy.  
Raven: YOU FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND?!  
Maddie: Nope your about to, now get down here!  
Raven: Maddie, sometimes I wonder if even your dad would understand you. Okay I'm coming over.  
Maddie: Yay! And thank you for the compliment.

Raven laughed. Maddie was the funniest girl she had ever met. She wondered what she meant by she would be getting a boyfriend though. Raven decided to dress up a little, it was a party after all. Remember Raven, nothing to fancy, and nothing to bland, otherwise you'll stick out like a sore thumb. Raven told herself. She finally decided on a frilly backless sleeveless black dress without a waistline and a purple ribbon around her neck holding the dress up tied with a bow in the back. Her hair was in a high side ponytail held by lavender rose scrunchy, her black lace up high heel ankle boots clicked. Raven drew a black lip-gloss from her purse and lightly placed it on as she walked, honestly she was trying her best to stall, she didn't want to go the party much, there were going to be people there and plenty of them included Royals. Raven had her fill of Royals last year and Sparrow Hood didn't make matters any better. If Maddie wasn't there she definitely would have took advantage of Apple being away and danced around in her pink and blue crop top pajamas, she new she would have a chance to do anything nice with Apple around ranting about destiny. Raven sighed, oh the looming threat of Legacy Day.

Raven tried her best to sneak in but the doors flung open as if by wind. I can :ll you why. Brooke! What? It's not a spoiler it's just a narration in a different place. Narrator Mom:UUH! Don't groan, your just jealous I finally have the spotlight! I have an idea how about we ground you! Okay, back to the story. I can't take it I need to spoil. For his amusement the Terminator flung the door right open. Brooke! Your grounded! Not until I finish my homework! Any who, the music stopped with a scratch, people started to shiver as if it was a winter crisis, everyone stared. Raven stopped the door before it slammed into the wall. "Whoops, sorry, he, that new."

Apple didn't like this. They were totally gonna ruin any chance of Raven signing the Storybook of Legends. Raven had said in her diary. 'Maybe I shouldn't sign the book, I mean, couldn't I get somebody else to poison her, that way we could both have happily ever after, I definitely don't want my life to end up like mother's right now, I mean I can't be a queen yet right? I'm only fifteen'. Hey don't get the wrong idea! Apple totally wasn't snooping, she helping decorate so she was putting away Raven's suitcases and one of her trunks fell open and her diary fell open to the page where she wrote that. Any way back to the story. She also felt as though Raven would be right in not wanting to be the Evil Queen so she tried to lighten the mood. "Everyone calm down, it's just Raven." "Yeah! Let's party!" Briar said. Everyone was being so cautious. Raven suddenly didn't want to be there. "Hey maybe I should just go," she said yearning towards the door but Apple grabbed her arm and pulled her farther into the room. "Nonsense! Everyone be nice!" The mood relaxed, Melody started the music again but the birds refused to sing, I guess they didn't want to sing with an Evil Queen in the room.

"Raven, you look bewitching tonight!" Apple complemented. "Really?" Raven asked. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Then why is everyone looking at me like I'm a warty toad?" Hopper Croakington 'happened' to be standing by 'totally not staring at Briar' and was totally offended. "Hey!" "Sorry Hopper," Raven apologized. Apple practically dragged Raven over to the refreshment table, she thought maybe introducing her to some royals would help but by accident she dragged her right into the trap of a certain swan princess/ high school mean girl. "Duchess say hello to Raven," she said. Duchess glared at Raven who was sinking at the sight of Duchess after last year's memories. "Hello," she said flatly and annoyed. "Hey Duchess, Apple really I don't need to stay, I'll just say hi to Maddie and-" Apple interrupted. "Nonsense! You have every right to be here!" Raven looked at Duchess who was thinking. Uuh! Why don't you let her leave, she's as annoying as Sparrow. Duchess smoothed her skirt. "Sorry, but I don't really hang with commoners." Apple sighed. "Not that such things matter Duchess but Raven technically is the daughter of a queen..." "An evil Queen Apple." The two were getting on each other's nerves, they discussed this bullying people without happily ever afters. Apple saw a playful light flicker in Duchess' eyes. "Looking forward to that huh, Raven, pretending to be nice all the time must be exhausting. I'll bet you can't wait to sign the book and embrace your destiny already," Duchess said. "Not really." Apple tried to drag Raven away, Duchess wasn't helping matters, maybe Dexter would be nicer, he was always looking at her, Apple although didn't have the faintest idea why, Apple accidently bumped into Lizzie. "Hexcuse me," Apple apologized. "Off with her head! How was that? I've been practicing," Lizzie said. Duchess nodded. "Now there's a future villain that doesn't pretend, she's destined to be an Evil Queen and she owns it. Why are you afraid to own it, Raven?" Raven's throat welled up, memories from her childhood flashed. Her mother, "I owned it why can't you?" Her teachers, "When I had your mother she owned it," Sparrow, "I bet your mom owned her beauty, I bet your mom owed her powers all you do is own your dummness." Apple, "Are you afraid to own your destiny?" Herself, "I can't, owning things is not my strong suit. I'm too scared." Raven's heart flickered. "Back off Duchess your story doesn't end any better than mine." "At least I'm not a villain." "At least my greatest ambition isn't to fall in love only to lose my prince at the end!" Apple didn't want Briar's party to turn into a war zone. "Now you two this is a party," she scolded but neither were listening. "Oh, wait, maybe you think you actually are nice. Oh you poor sweet child," Duchess said with mock concern, "Did daddy lie to you when you were a wee little hatchling? Did he promise you had a 'good heart' and that if you wanted you could grow up to be as nice, boring, and stupid as he is?" Oh hex she didn't. Raven thought. Raven voice grew with her anger. "Don't ever talk about my father ever after again!" Rays of magic blasted from her fortunate partygoers didn't get touched unfortunate birds got turned into snakes. People ran and screamed horrible things about her, everyone was trying to escape but Raven was the first one out the door.

Raven sat in her room sobbing. Why had the amazing feelings of first year been destroyed by one day at Ever After High. ONE DAY! Either she had changed or Ever After High. Legacy year was trashing her life and she hated it. She hated Legacy day, she hated Legacy year, she hated anything with the words legacy in it, Destiny was killing her.

Apple came in. Raven buried her face back into the goblin pillow Apple bought her. Apple covered her with the matching blanket and tried comforting her. "Raven..." "Please, just leave me alone." "Everything will be okay, it really will." Raven just cried more, all she needed at that moment was some alone time. Raven couldn't do it, she couldn't escape the subject of destiny, the consequences of destiny, or destiny itself. At that moment this was really the only moment Raven felt so caged up that she could feel wall closing in on her. Beads of sweat trickled down her face, she was caged.


	44. Him

At the Legacy Day rehearsal Headmaster Grimm total freaked out on her when she asked what if she didn't want to sign the Storybook of Legends. Dexter had asked a question and he didn't wig out like he had helped rob Snow White. Apple obviously didn't like it either. "Now Ms. Queen, continue." Raven pretended she didn't hear him. "I um have to go." Raven ran down the steps attracting more gasps at the bottom of the stairs Madam Yaga sprayed her with the bottle. She hacked out a sorry and ran to the school until she got tired and tried to blend in with the purple walls. Too bad for her, he could see her amazing figure from a mile away. He could see her violet eyes glow even if Daring was flashing a smile right behind her. There was no way her would miss that pale skin and usually messier hair. She was perfect, he always felt like smiling when he was around her and her smile brightened up a whole room. He was gonna do it he was going to go talk to her, she looked like she could use some cheering up, maybe she might want to hang out later. Cupid told him that he should be himself, that girls like a boy who is sweet, sensitive, and a little odd. And looking at her face gave him an hextra boost of confidence.

"Hey, what you did up there was wicked awesome, that question." Dexter mentally slapped himself, whatever happened to hi Raven? He didn't even know he thought she was brave, he just knew she was beautiful and sweet and smart. Huh, guess you learn something knew everyday. "Oh, thanks, I thought it was great that y'now you did ask." Dexter smiled. "I really wish I knew what my destiny was." "Hey, do you know what would be most hexcellent! If we got a little peek at the Storybook of Legends early so we know what we're getting into and how to deal." "That would be fantastic!" Dexter said, then he felt like he sprained his throat. "Um, oh man, my dad has a total strict no breaking of the rules policy." Raven slumped, she was just getting to know Dexter, he seemed so smart, and goofy and sorta well dreamy. He was pretty cute, like Louis from One Reflection with glasses. Raven shook off the thought of thinking a boy was dreamy. "Hey, you totally should if you think you have to," he said. Raven lit up, he was selfless too. He was the opposite of Daring, hexcept for the cute part. "Yeah, I do. Could you help provide a distraction for Headmaster Grimm, so I can sneak into his office?" Raven flinched she didn't want to stretch it. "Yeah, sure I'd love to help you, I mean girls, I mean anybody, I mean... are you sure you don't have me confused with my brother?" Raven giggled, there was a lot of goofiness in him, mixed with his giddiness it was cuteness enhancer. Raven looked over to Daring who was flexing his muscles for a bunch of girls. "Yeah, I'm sure," Raven said.

"Your smart,"

"You think I'm smart?

"And brave."

"You think I'm brave?"

"Well of course, I mean, you are."

Raven couldn't grasp why he was so unsure, she thought maybe he wasn't unsure at all, maybe he liked her. That's it, you've officially lost it. Raven thought to herself.

"Oh, I know I can show him my cabbage catapult, he loves launching stuff over the walls." "Hexcellent," Raven chuckled. Raven thought to herself. Wow, he's so smart, and dreamy, and cool, and cute, he so so unquestionably perfectly perfect! Okay. so maybe she wasn't thinking that but she was definitely feeling it! I mean even dad said it when he narrated the book with Shannon Tale called the Storybook of Legends. 'Her heart was beating like a blackbird's wings' how else was I suppose to take that. Brooke! Whatever after, Raven has her Prince Charming, and that's the only reason I care about this chapter! 


	45. Hope

I know this will probably seem a bit rushed but I don't really feel like typing a bunch of chapters in between. Sorry but I'm just gonna cut right to the chase and get this over with. Raven sat in her dorm. She couldn't she just couldn't do it. She sat on her bed, staring, she wasn't thinking, she wasn't crying either, she was just sitting, blankly, blandly, and focused, something she had never done in her life, nothing. Apple walked into the room with Briar, Dexter and the rest of the Royals. "Hey Raven, mind if we do our Royal Student Council meeting here, Mr. Badwolf is using our regular meeting place for one of his meetings," Apple said. Raven didn't flinch, she didn't move, she just sat, still. She didn't looked, she didn't glance, she just sat, she wasn't listening, she didn't care, she didn't not care, she just couldn't do much of anything. Apple frowned, Raven was looking at something but, she wasn't, her face wasn't happy, her face wasn't sad, her face was angry, her face was just her face, blank. Apple walked over and put her hand on her shoulder. "Raven what are you thinking about?" Apple asked. Raven turned herself over and buried her face into her pillow. "For the first time in my life, nothing." "Raven is this about destiny? I thought we were on the same page, destiny is the best thing for us. If we don't follow our destinies we'll all go poof. You understand, right?" "Yeah," Raven said and she buried her face into the corner of her bed, her back to Apple. She couldn't for the life of her let Apple or any of the other royals staring in concern notice she was crying. She had her fill of embarrassment last year. "Raven could I interview you later? I want to know what you think about Legacy Day! After all you've been one of those people all your life. Your always try to avoid the subject." Raven frowned and dried her tears on her pillow. Now she was angry she didn't know why she was just upset. "Don't you think I have a reason?!" Raven shouted and stormed out. "Wait! Raven, where are you going?" Apple called. "OUT!" Raven slammed the door on the way out. She ran to her comfort place and curled up into a ball on her guitar print couch.

A lot had happened in the past few days. She had become friends with a boy, a royal no less. She had gained a pet and lost all hope for being good. She had kept a secret from her best friend and made a new friend who acted like a wolf. She needed to clear her head, once she finally cooled down she realized it wasn't fairy fair to snap at Apple. Raven walked to her dorm for once in a long time just admiring nature. She walked into her dorm to see the Royal student council. "What are you doing back here?" Daring sneered. "Are you forgetting that I live here? Anyway this is the girls' dorms if your looking for your room Charming castle is a couple of miles away. I just came to apologize to Apple for yelling at her earlier, where is she?" "She went to go get some snacks," Darling said. "Darling, remember? Dad forbid you from talking to her." Darling and Raven rolled their eyes. "Oh, just like he forbid you from going in his mirror room. Your forgetting that I have him on speed dial in case of emergencies, wait till I tell him your the one who finished his hair gel. " Raven snorted trying to contain her laugh. Daring glared at her. "I'll just wait for her."

Apple came back in, and a couple of seconds later Maddie burst through the wall. "Aww! Maddie not again. I swear I'll never get out of dungeon detention if you keep breaking my walls!" "Whoopsy daisy ut I have the most hatastic thing to tell you about Be... oh, you know this is sorta a private conversation so let's talk in the hall." "So what's up?" "I found out that Bella sister didn't die. Her and Brutta sister ran away. There's hope after all! You could still be good!" "Really?!" "Yes! Isn't this amazing!" "More than you'll ever know!" Raven crushed Maddie in a big hug.

Raven sat in alone in her dorm. Hope was a funny thing. She sat at her piano and tapped on the keys. (7 years rewrite by Leah Guest)  
Once I was seven years old and my best friend told me to be the kindest girl that I could be

Once I was seven years old

This is a scary world, I didn't let that phase me

We put our brave face on from the morning til the evening

And by eleven I learnt words that hurt more than bruises

Life is a restless game, we're tryin not to lose it

Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me - my heart had to be the prettiest thing about me

Once I was eleven years old

I've always dreamt so big, and I'm a keep on dreaming

And in a hopeless world, I've always kept believing, I've always kept on breathing, always kept achieving

Despite the sticks and stones, I will not be defeated

Soon I'll be twenty years old and my cousins told me to hold the ones who love me most so closely

Soon I'll be twenty years old

I wanna make a change, make this place a little better

We need to live within a world where everybody matters

No, I don't wanna see anyone's sons or daughters cryin', cause they don't fit in with what society has taught them

Soon I'll be twenty years old and my friends have told me to keep my chin up when my tears are streaming

Soon I'll be twenty years old

Soon we'll be thirty years old, what will our lives hold? Will I be satisfied with all that surrounds me?

Soon I'll be thirty years old

No matter how old we are age is just a number

It's never too late to love

To reach or care for each other

To forgive a brother, or to find a lover

Life is a mystery waiting to be discovered

Soon I'll be sixty years old, my life will be a story

Where my children tell their children about me

I'll watch a generation rise up to change the nation, the past lays down foundations for the future celebrations

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I be all alone cause I never valued what was all around me?

Soon I'll be sixty years old

Soon I'll be sixty years old, and life will show me that love was by my side through my every heartbeat

Yeah

Once I was seven years old and my best friend told me to be the kindest girl that I could be

Once I was seven years old

Yeah

Once I was seven years old

Hope is a funny thing. Hopefully you can depend on it.


	46. What if I Shine

It was Legacy Day. Raven had put on her mother's air loom dress. Everything fit like a glove. She didn't know what she was suppose to do should she sign or not. She sat at her piano and played the keys. I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be

I play by everybody's rules that don't seem right to me

I'm cool and polite, on the outside

When I get a chance, I run and I hide

If your eyes are closed, it's hard to see

What if I back down now, 'cause I'm afraid of what might happen

What if they turn away when I show them who I truly am

What if I lose my breath when I throw those big doors open

Or tonight, just tonight

What if I shine?

Should I even care?

They're all sitting there, and everyone's staring at me

If I step out in the spotlight, maybe I'll be set free

What if I back down now, 'cause I'm afraid of what might happen

What if they turn away when I show them who I truly am

What if I lose my breath when I throw those big doors open

Or tonight, just tonight

What if I shine?

I... shine...

I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be

But what if I sing out loud?

Because anything can happen

What if I stand up proud and I show them who I truly am?

They're gonna call my name and I'll throw these big doors open

'Cause tonight, just tonight

I'm gonna shine

I... shine...

Remix

Okay

Now

Sometimes you gotta shine

Ha, ha, ha, ha

I've spent too much time thinking about

Who I'm supposed to be (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I play by everybody else's rules

That don't seem to right to me (yeah, yeah, yeah)

'Cause I'm cool, I'm polite on the outside (outside)

But when I get the chance I just run and hide

But if your eyes are closed

Then it gets too hard to see

What if I get afraid? Don't be afraid

What if I just turn away? Don't just turn away

What if I hide my face? Don't your hide your face

What if I lose my breath, my breath?

But then I think, wait

What if I shine, shine, shine, shine, shine

Shine, shine, shine

What if I shine, shine, shine, shine, shine

Shine, shine, shine

What if I

Should I even care, they're all sitting there

And everybody's staring at me (at me)

Or maybe if I step into the spotlight

I can be set free (yo, whoa)

'Cause I'm cool, I'm polite on the outside (outside)

But when I get the chance I just run and hide

But if you never try

Then I guess you'll never see

What if I get afraid? Don't be afraid

What if I just turn away? Don't just turn away

What if I hide my face? Don't your hide your face

What if I lose my breath, my breath?

But then I think, wait

What if I shine, shine, shine, shine, shine

Shine, shine, shine

What if I shine, shine, shine, shine, shine

Shine, shine, shine

Everybody say, where's your line? (where's your line?)

Okay, where's your line? (where's your line?)

Say, let me shine, shine, shine, shine, shine (shine, shine, shine, shine, shine)

Okay, where's your line? (where's your line?)

Say, where's your line? (where's your line?)

Now let it shine, shine, shine, sh-shine (shine, shine, shine, shine, shine)

Come on, come on, woo

What if I sing out loud? What if I sing out loud?

Tell me, do you hear me now? Do you hear me now?

What if I stand up proud? Stand up proud

They're gonna call my name, my name, I can hear the crowd now going wild

So we're gonna shine (shine, shine, shine, shine, shine)

(Shine, shine, shine)

We're gonna shine (shine, shine, shine, shine, shine)

(Shine, shine, shine)

We're gonna shine (shine, shine, shine, shine, shine)

Yo, oh, oh, oh (shine, shine, shine)

We're gonna shine (shine, shine, shine, shine, shine)

Shine, shine, shine (shine, shine, shine)

What if we shine?

Raven had decided. She wouldn't sign. She threw off her mother's airloom and put on an outfit that suit her. She was Raven Queen no body else and she was going to show that to the world.

The book is almost complete. Right after this book it's Raven vs. the Terminator. Hope you liked this, thanks to everyone who read it.  



	47. Legacy Day

Raven met up with Dexter. "So do you know what your gonna do?" Dexter asked. "Well, I know what I'm gonna do next." Dexter smiled. "Well, good luck." Raven hugged him. "I wouldn't be able to do this without you. Because of you I have at least a little hope."  
"Thanks Dex." "Your welcome."  
~ Raven stepped to the podium. She still wasn't sure if she should sign or not still. Apple had signed the book and now it was her turn. She took a deep breath. "I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen and I pledge... I... um..." Her key appeared. She stuck the key in the hole and unlocked the book. She saw the most horrible things the that would happen to her, then, she saw her ending, in a mirror prison like her mother.

No, she refused to hurt her friends and pledge to an evil destiny. "I am Raven Queen and I'm going to write my own destiny." Dexter's frown turned into a small smile. "My happily ever after starts now!" She slammed the book shut. The mirrors broke and the Evil Queen's mirror prison weakened. Why your ask? The Evil Queen's mirror prison was connected to the curse on her page in the storybook of legends. The real storybook of legends was glowing trying to break the curse but it was trapped and it's magic couldn't fully escape. "I'm still here! I didn't disappear!" she said glaring at the headmaster. "How could you be so so selfish?" Apple cried. "I'm sorry! Apple! But I..." she couldn't scream over all the booing and cheering. She got angry and unlocked some of her powers. "HOLD EVERYTHING!" A purple ray of magic flew from her hands and she froze everybody. Dexter was slightly smiling, Maddie was mid jump and in the air with a smile on her face Apple was... crying. Raven unfroze Apple. "I'm sorry, Apple, I don't want anyone to tell me who to be, I want to figure that out on my own. And don't you see, I'm not the only one who can chose my own destiny, everyone can, including you." Raven tried to take her hand but Apple pulled away. "I don't want to chose my own destiny! I liked the one I had! And thanks to you it might not happen!" "But it might," Raven comforted. "I don't know, I just don't know." Apple ran off, Raven shook her head, she looked back to the smiling face of Madeline Hatter. Raven unfroze her. "Wow!" Some how Maddie ended up next to her. "No poof poof poof. Yay!" "I know isn't it great!" "You should probably unfreeze everyone." "Yeah, but I'm gonna get far away first. Blondie, Daring, and the Headmaster look like they could strangle me. "Well than go!" Raven whistled for Nevermore, her pet dragon who flew her far away till she got to the peak of Ever After High. She then undid the spell. Hope was definitly able to depend on. 


	48. Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now

Raven woke up bright and early not as early as Apple but still early. "You know we could just forget about this whole this if you sign the storybook of legends." "I'm sorry Apple, but that book is plauged and according to not being in oblivion we are not gonna dissapear!" Raven got out of the shower and pulled her hair into luscious curly pigtails. She put the shirt Cedar gave her saying your not you momma's fairytale, a grey black leather vest, silver shiny skinny jeans, black hiking boots, and a black fedora with a lavender bow on the back.

Raven smiled and looked at the beautiful bright sun. She skipped out the door, today was the start of a new story. (Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now)

Hey, look out world 'cause here I come

I'm burning brighter than the sun

You put up walls but I can break 'em, break 'em

Fear is not a roadblock in my way

Don't care what the haters say

They don't scare me, I'm not shakin', shakin'

And if you think I'm gonna quit

Go and cross it off your list

I just wanna scream out loud

Nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm never coming off this cloud

So move over, move over, move over

You don't wanna mess with me

I know who I'm meant to be

Never gonna slow me down

Nothing's gonna stop me

Nothing's gonna stop me now

Nothing's gonna stop me now

Nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm moving faster than you think

You might miss me if you blink

Every day I'm getting stronger, stronger

But I was born to break the rules

So that's just what I'm gonna do

I just wanna scream out loud

Nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm never coming off this cloud

So move over, move over, move over

You don't wanna mess with me

I know who I'm meant to be

Never gonna slow me down

Nothing's gonna stop me

Nothing's gonna stop me now

And if you think I'm gonna quit

Just go and cross it off your list

Hey, look out world 'cause here I come

I'm burning brighter than the sun

I just wanna scream out loud

Nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm never coming off this cloud

So move over, move over, move over

You don't wanna mess with me

I know who I meant to be

Never gonna slow me down

Nothing's gonna stop me

Nothing's gonna stop me now

Nothing's gonna stop me now

Nothing's gonna stop me now

Nothing's gonna stop me now

Nothing's gonna stop me now

Before she knew it she was at the castleteria. And there was a world of trouble brewing between royals and rebels. Raven smiled, she was going to have a happily ever after somehow. I guess you could say the end is just the beginning.


	49. Bonus Chapter Epilogue: Posion Cider

It was parents day, the Charmings were sitting as usual. Daring and his dad were looking in a mirror, Dexter and Darling were talking, and Queen Charming was applying lipstick. Everything was quiet, people weren't arguing as much over destiny, until they heard four loud screeches. Queen Charming smeared her lipstick, Darling and Dexter cried out in surprise, and Daring and his dad's mirrors shattered. "That was the cry of some damsels in distress!" King Charming said. "It's coming from the girls dorms," Daring said. The charming family ran towards the girls dorms. "It came from Raven and Apple's room." Darling said. Dexter ran double time hoping Raven wasn't hurt. Dexter flung open the door to see Apple, Maddie, Cerise, and Cedar trying to fan Raven awake who had passed out. "What happened?" Dexter asked. "Raven said she wasn't feeling well this morning so we thought she was just having morning sickness, but we were studying and she started saying a bunch of weird stuff then she just passed out!" Apple panicked. "We think she might have ate something yesterday," Maddie said. "She was too sick to eat anything today," Cerise pointed out. "The only thing she's eaten today is the apple cider and medicine Mr. bucks gave her to stop her headache and nausea," Cedar whined.

King Charming played hero as usual. "Darling, you and your mother go tell Headmaster Grimm. Dexter, Daring come with me." He picked Raven up bridal style and carried her to the infirmary. Professor mama bear picked her up and laid her on the exam table. Men I will need you to step out of the exam room, after all miss queen is still a girl as we need to take her shirt off, girls come with me." Apple, Cerise, Cedar, and Maddie followed her into the exam room closing the door behind them. "Why do they need to take her shirt off to examine her?" Daring asked. "Why do you care?" said Darling who appeared behind him. Daring jumped out of his seat. "When did you come here?" King Charming asked not the least bit startled. "About ten minutes ago," Darling said. "Royalty always upholds fitness," Queen Charming reminded. Dexter couldn't stop pacing. What if Raven was really sick? What if she was poisoned? All the possibilities ran through his head. King Charming wanted to ask why he cared but didn't want to say anything in front of Darling and Queen Charming. Darling had just recently discovered Dexter's mega crush on Raven and found out that Dex was just the boy Raven was looking for in a relationship when she's ready for one. Holly and the newbie her sister Poppy came to check on Raven followed by Briar, Ashlynn, Blondie, Hunter, Kitty, her father, and Big Bucks. Big Bucks although was their to do more dirty work for the Terminator and Blondie there to get some dirt on the latest story. The girls and Professor Mama bear finally came out. "You can come in now, it seems she had a dizziness spell." They all rushed in to see a drowsy Raven Queen. "Are you okay?" Dexter asked. "Yeah, just nauseous. I'll be fine, I think I'll go to bed early." Humphrey turned on Blondie's mirrorpad. Blondie put her microphone up to Raven's face. "Raven, will you tell us why the top rebel up and open FAINTED in public as if to weak to stand." "I wouldn't put it that way, I'm just not feeling very well today." "But according to my sources you have never been sick a day in your life." "Well if by sources you mean being in school with me your whole life then you'd be spot on," Briar said. Apple and Maddie helped Raven to her dorm and everyone else hexcept Cerise and Big Bucks left. "Wow, what a strange thing to happen, well she can't be healthy all her life. Usually the only reason she goes home is because injuries." "Yeah, strange, too strange. Watch your back, Raven's told me how horrible you are and I'm not to merciful when it comes to hurting my friends. This had better be a coincidence," Cerise warned. Big Bucks gulped.

That night Big Bucks turned around all the mirrors and soundproofed them. He called up on the terminator once again. "Have you give her the poison?" "It was in the cider I gave her this morning." "Did the reaction work." "Way better than hexpected. By third year I'll be rich, and you'll have all the powers of that annoying brat." "Hexcellent."

Okay, wow. In just 3 days I uploaded all the chapters from wattpad to . Wowy. This book is finally complete. Hope you enjoyed this and I can't wait to start uploading the next one. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this. Until next time and remember, the end is just the beginning. 


End file.
